Haru Loves You
by The 2786 Project
Summary: It's taken Tsuna too long to realize how much Haru meant to him. And right now, she is gone. Gone from Namimori, training to become strong enough to support the Vongola and the man she loves.  2786
1. Chapter 1 Kyoko's Going Out!

Reborn- Haru Loves You~3

Cherry-chan: Herro, minna! So with this, this is release of my first ever Reborn fanfic! I hope you all like it! I'm also planning some GokuderaxHaru maybe? ...Hmmm, it sounds...(starts scribbling out words)

Gokudera- I am NOT ending up with that woman. Anyways, what's up with this stupid story

Cherry-chan: I am the writer here! D: BEGONEE!

*Gokudera goes poof*

Cherry-chan: That cutie ;D Anyways, I hope you all like it!

Yamamoto: Er... what am I doing here? Oh yeah, so Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to Cherry-chan. This is only a fanfic. Ja, I'm off to baseball practice!\

Chapter 1- Kyoko's Going Out?

The school bell rang, dismissing the students. In one corner of a certain room, a boy with spiky amber brown hair and eyes was looking at his latest test.

_Not good..Reborn's going to kill me! But I improved ^^ I went from 20s to 70s! I guess having Reborn as a tutor is actually working...But Reborn wanted at least an 80! What am I goign to do?_

"Juudamie!" A silver-haired boy ran to him. "How did you do?" Tsuna sighed. "Better than before, Gokudera-kun. But Reborn wanted an 80, not a 70!" "Wow, Tsuna, you got a 70? Amazing!" A black-haired boy with a carefree smile had now joined them.

_"Yamamoto!" "Baseball idiot!"_

Gokudera narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Yamamoto laughed. "Maa maa, it's okay! I got a 40, what about you?" Gokudera grinned, a proud glint in his eye. "A 101 points! I finished the test in 20 minutes, so the teacher gave me an extra point."

Yamamoto nodded, smiling. "That's great!" Tsuna sighed. "If only I was smart as you, Gokudera-kun!" Gokudera looked like he went to heaven when he heard Tsuna's compliment. "Thank you, Juudaime!"

"Anyways-"

_"Tsuna-kun!"_

Three heads turned left. There she was, the most beautiful girl of Namimori Middle School. Kyoko Sasagawa. Her short orange hair and soft sunset colored eyes and slim figure sure was something to see. And to top it all off, she was extremely sweet and kind.

"Oh, Yamamoto-kun! Gokudera-kun!"

Yamamoto smiled. "Yo!" But Gokudera's greeting was a grunt, nod and a 'Hey.' Tsuna blushed and stammered, "K-Kyoko-chan!" "I-I was going to ask if you guys wanted to come over to my house. Kyo-Kyoko-chan...do you want to come too?" Kyoko's face lit up. "Oh, really? But...oh, I can't! I'm sorry, I have to go over at someone's house to do our class project." "Oh.." Tsuna seemed to deflate. "Oh, but maybe next time then?" Kyoko nodded. "Yup!"

As Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto walked outside, they saw a girl with slightly wavy dark hair and a Midori school uniform. "Tsuna-san! Yamamoto-san!...Oh, _you."_ Gokudera flared up. "What did you say, you stupid woman?" Tsuna groaned. _As soon as she comes, she and Gokudera-kun always clash! _Haru sighed. "Oh well, Haru doesn't have time for people like you." Gokudera's eyes smoldered.

_"You want to die?" _Yamamoto smiled. "Maa, maa. Calm down." "By the way, Tsuna-san. Where's Kyoko-chan going? Haru saw her with a boy."

_"WHA-?" "A BOY! ARE YOU SERIOUS HARU?"_

Yamamoto looked thoughtful. "Didn't she say she was going to someone's house? For the project, ne?" Gokudera nodded. "I'm surprised you even remember, baseball idiot." But Tsuna was freaking out and going beserk. "Who was it? Who'd he look like?"

"Haru doesn't know him," Haru said slowly. "But he looked a little bit like Dino-san, but he had dark blue eyes." "Oh," Gokudera said. "I know. It's that kid, Yoru Ayawaza. From our class." Thoughts zoomed around Tsuna's mind.

_Does he like Kyoko? Does Kyoko like him? It's just a project... so I don't have to worry about anything... right? But I'm still..._

"WHAT? KYOKO WENT SOMEWHERE WITH A GUY?" Haru looked over to her side and smiled. "Rhyohei-san!" Yamamoto also smiled. "Ossu, senpai." Gokudera's eyes twitched with annoyance. "Turf top." Ryohei whirled on him. "What was that, Octupus head?" Lightning and thunder seemed to crackle between them.

"Kyoko went with someone named Yoru Ayawaza to do a project." Ryohei's eyes flared. "Yoru... from boxing? YOSH! I'LL FIND YORU AND BEAT HIM UP TO THE EXTREME!" And with that, Ryohei was off. A sudden death aura oozed into the aura.

"If you people don't leave and be quiet, I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna yelped, not daring to turn around. "H-Hibari-san!" "Yeah, we'll be on our way now! Ja ne!" And with that, they rushed off before Hibari could bite them to death.

They all panted as they arrived at Tsuna's house. "That was scary!" Haru gasped. Gokudera's eyes furrowed. "One day, I'll get him! How dare he threaten Juudaime!" Yamamoto laughed. "Hehe, maa maa. We're safe so it's okay!" That was Yamamoto, usually happy-go-lucky.

After they entered the house, greeted Tsuna's Mama and Bianchi, (Gokudera had to lie down for some reason) and went upstairs, Tsuna pulled out his homework. A blank stare formed on his face. _I dont' get it! _Haru looked at him anxiously, then spoke. "Tsuna-san? You don't get it?" Tsuna nodded. 'Y-yeah." Haru's face lit up. "Haru would be more than happy to help you with it. Ah, Yamamoto-san? You need help too? Okay, this is how you-"

Tsuna and Yamamoto were being coached by Haru on how to do their math homework. Gokudera eventually recovered, and tried to help, but he used such difficult words no one understand him. Without knowing it, they spent 3 hours laughing and smiling and talking.

The door swung open.

"K-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna stammered. Haru smiled. "Kyoko-chan!" Yamamoto greeted with an 'Ossu,' while Gokudera just grunted as he read a book. Kyoko smiled. "Um, konichiwa. Can I talk to Haru for a minute, if that's okay?" Haru got up. "Of course, Kyoko-chan! You can tell Haru anything!" Kyoko whispered a few words into Haru's ear and Haru shrieked, "HAHIII! HARU CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" KYOKO-CHAN! THAT'S GREAT!" Kyoko blushed, smiling. "Yeah.."

Tsuna looked at them curiously. "What-what's the matter?" Haru enthusiastically replied, "Tsuna-san! Kyoko-chan has a boyfriend now desu!" Shock ran through Tsuna, and time seeme to slow down. _No way... Kyoko-chan... is dating someone?_

Yamamoto grinned. "Eh, who?" Kyoko smiled. "Y-Yoru-kun." Gokudera smiled a bit. "Congragulations. DId you tell Turf Top?" Kyoko smiled. "I'm going to now. Onii-chan knows Yoru-kun. Yoru-kun's in the boxing club, after all. Hehe, ja, I'll be going now!"

Haru sighed. "Aaah, how great. If only Tsuna-san and-" Haru glanced at Tsuna. "T-Tsuna-san? What's the matter? Are you okay?" Tsuna was pallen, thoughts running through his head. _Kyoko-chan...is dating...Yoru-kun...Boxing Club..Yoru-kun...Kyoko-chan...dating...Kyoko-chan._

"Juudaime!" Gokudera looked alarmed. Even Yamamoto looked worried. "Tsuna?" Tsuna tried to crack a smile. "N-nothing. Just... a little shocked that Kyoko's dating Yoru."

"Eh? Kyoko and Yoru? Bother you? Why?"

Gokudera scoffed at Yamamoto. "Baseball idiot, don't you see? Kyoko is part of the Family. Of course he'd be worried about her!" Tsuna shook his head. "No, not just that. I actually... like Kyoko..chan." His cheeks flared alnd sorrow could be seen in his eyes. "

"Since I met her, she was so... nice. Like an angel from heaven. BUt I knew I'd never have a chance. So I never said anything." Gokudera and Yamamoto looked shocked. "You..Tsuna," Yamamoto began. "Juudaime? You liked.. Kyoko? Turf top's little sister?" Tsuna nodded. They gave a little gasp (A/N: AHAHAHA :D Such a girly reaction!) "I NEVER THOUGHT OF IT!"

Yamamoto glanced at Haru. "Oi...Haru. WHy are you crying?" Sure enough, tears were running down Haru's cheeks. "Baka woman, why are you-" Gokudera was cut off by Haru's sniffs and little sobs. Tsuna was shocked that Haru was crying. She usually didn'. Well, he hadn't seen her cry since their Family had gone to the future and faced off Byakuran!

"Haru...I-" Haru choked out. "is heart brok-" Haru stopped, clenching her hand. "Haru will go help Bianchi-san in the kitchen." Yamamoto's eyes were focused with concentration, the look he usually had before he threw a fast pitch. Gokudera shook his head, still a little shaken by what he had just seen.

"Woman are so weird."

Yamamoto spoke. "Ehehe," He started off, with a tiny little smile. "I actually have something to say. About Kyoko and Haru. And you Tsuna."

END! WAOOO, I'm exhausted! It's about 1:40 in the morning, and I have school tomorrow! Two stories in one day! I'm proud of myself.

Haha, if you like how the story is going, please review dechu~

Well, I'll try to update soon :D I'll really try!

Well, until then! BYEBEEE!


	2. Chapter 2 One Happy, Two Heartbroken

Reborn- Haru Loves You~3

Cherry-chan: Herro, minna! I hope the first chapter kept you on edge, and that you were truly looking forward to this chapter!

Bianchi: You better have been, all of you

Cherry-chan: Bianchi-san! Where's Gokudera? I thought he was coming today for the intro-

Bianchi: That hopeless brother of mine... for some reason after he saw me he passed out. Hayato is in the hospital.

Cherry-chan: *SHOOOCKKKKKK* o-o

Bianchi: Anyways, start the chapter. You all ready had the readers waiting for a long time.

Cherry-chan: Oh yeah... ^^ So then! The 2nd chapter of Haru Loves You! START! ***************************

Previous Chapter~

Yamamoto glanced at Haru. "Oi...Haru. WHy are you crying?" Sure enough, tears were running down Haru's cheeks. "Baka woman, why are you-" Gokudera was cut off by Haru's sniffs and little sobs. Tsuna was shocked that Haru was crying. She usually didn'. Well, he hadn't seen her cry since their Family had gone to the future and faced off Byakuran!

"Haru...I-" Haru choked out. "is heart brok-" Haru stopped, clenching her hand. "Haru will go help Bianchi-san in the kitchen." Yamamoto's eyes were focused with concentration, the look he usually had before he threw a fast pitch. Gokudera shook his head, still a little shaken by what he had just seen.

"Woman are so weird."

Yamamoto spoke. "Ehehe," He started off, with a tiny little smile. "I actually have something to say. About Kyoko and Haru. And you Tsuna."

********************************************  
Chapter 2- One happy, Two Heartbroken

Tsuna looked up. "Eh? Me?" Yamamoto nodded. "Yeah..." Gokudera's eyes narrowed. "Then hurry up and say it, baseball idiot!" Yamamoto looked at the ground, his eyes focused and his face scrunched up with that serious look he rarely wore. "Actually, a few days ago," Yamamoto said slowly. "Me and Haru were talking after that baseball game last Friday. Remember? The baseball game you, Gokudera and everyone else went to?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, go on."

Yamamoto stared at the pattern on Tsuna's bed. "Well... I don't know. Haru made me promise not to say anything, and I don't think I should. That wouldn't be right, right?" Gokudera snorted. "Then you shouldn't have mentioned anything!" Yamamoto's usually carefree eyes shone with conflict and doubt.

"Okay. I'll say it, but please don't mention anything."

Tsuna nodded, his mind still half thinking about Kyoko...while Gokudera shrugged and muttered, 'Okay.'

Yamamoto began. "Well, after our win on last Friday's baseball game..."

*FLASHBACK* (Wheeee ^^)

"Wow, Yamamoto that was great! That was an amazing home-run!" Tsuna said. Yamamoto grinned, laughing. "Really? Thanks, Tsuna." Gokudera growled. "Don't think about taking Juudaime's right-hand position!" Tsuna looked at him with an o-o expression on his face. _Is that all he can think about?_

"But," Gokudera muttered. "You did okay."

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at eachother and smiled. "So!" Yamamoto said, punching his glove. "The old man said we could have some sushi at my place. As a celebration, you know?" Haru appeared beside Tsuna. "Wow! Sushi! Can Haru come too?" Tsuna turned around. _"H-Haru! When did you-" _

"Haru came 30 minutes after the game started, and there weren't any available seats near Tsuna-san, so she had to sit far, far away!" Haru sighed, and then brightened up. "But, Kyoko-chan, Lambo, I-pin chan, and even Ryo-"

"NICE WIN TO THE EXTREME!" Everyone turned around, and saw Ryohei, eyes blazing with a bright glint in his eye. Next to him, was Kyoko who smiled. "That was a great game, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna, of course felt like his body and mind were melting away. Lambo and I-pin were playing around with eachother, chasing and yelling just as kids their age usually did.

"So, as Haru was saying before, can she come too?" Yamamoto nodded. "No problem!" Kyoko stepped forward. "Um, can I come too?" Tsuna bobbed his head up and down. "Of course!" Lambo halted from his chase with I-pin. "LAMBO-SAN IS GOING!" I-pin stopped as well. "I-pin too!"

Yamamoto grinned. "All of you can come! Let's go!"

Everyone was chattering, laughing and talking. Gokudera was having one of his usual spats with Lambo and I-pin, Ryohei was yelling at Gokudera, and Gokudera yelled back at him. Kyoko and Tsuna were walking together, talking while a continuous blush formed across Tsuna's face.

Haru and Yamamoto were walking together as well, laughing.  
"Yamamoto-san! That really was a great hit!" Yamamoto raised a hand to his hair and ruffled it a bit. "Really? Haha, thanks Haru." "Yamamoto-san...Haru is a little bit jealous of you." Yamamoto turned to Haru, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Really? How?" Haru smiled. "Well, you see, Yamamoto-san is always smiling and laughing. Haru has never seen get mad or angry or frustrated." Yamamoto laughed. "I'm human too, you know. I get mad sometimes." Haru looked at the ground, a little smile painted on her face. "Sometimes, Haru wishes she could be like that too."

Yamamoto stopped walking for a minute and Haru looked at him, stopping as well. "Yamamoto-san?" "I think...that it's better not to brood on the bad things. If you do, you'll have too many regrets. That's why it's better to smile, right? Even in the hard times!" For a guy who was considered to only love baseball, and considered pretty stupid, what Yamamoto had just said sounded pretty darn smart.

Haru looked at Yamamoto with a serious look in her eye now. "Can I tell you something, Yamamoto-san?" Yamamoto looked a little surprised as she asked him her question. "Sure, Haru. You can tell me anything."

Haru looked at Kyoko and Tsuna, a little wistful look in her eye. "Haru really loves everyone. Ryohei-san, I-pin chan, Lambo-chan, Yamamoto-san,Kyoko-chan, even Gokudera-san! Haru-I also love Tsuna-san."

Yamamoto nodded. "Yea." He was listening very carefully to every word she said. "Haru... at first she didn't like Tsuna-san. But when he rescued me at the river, Haru felt a doki-doki pounding in her heart and-" Haru paused and looked at Yamamoto. "Yamamoto-san, is it okay if I tell you this?" Yamamoto gave her a friendly grin. "Sure! But we should walk, or else minna will leave us behind."

"So, ever since Haru has _really _liked Tsuna-san. Maybe, Haru thinks she is beginning to love him. But, sometimes I wonder if he would ever like me back. Haru isn't that stupid. She sees Tsuna-san getting flustered around Kyoko-chan. When Kyoko-chan and I do something together, like cooking, he always, always looks at Kyoko-chan."

"Sometimes Haru feels she is overshadowed by Kyoko-chan. Tsuna-san...even though he never really looks at me, Haru knows that he appreciates her at least as a friend. That is good enough for me. But sometimes, I get a little selfish, and I want more."

Haru smiled, but it was a little sad smile. Yamamoto was silent and then spoke. "I don't think I've ever liked someone like that before. But you obviously like Tsuna alot. I don't know about him liking Sasagawa, but I think you still have a chance. So don't worry about it, ne?"

Haru's smile widened, her face growing back to her old happy smile. "Yeah! Haru will...be FIGHTING! OH!" Yamamoto laughed. "That's the spirit!" Haru giggled. "Thank you, Yamamoto-san. And also... please don't mention this to Tsuna-san. Or Kyoko-chan..." Yamamoto nodded. "Yea."

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"And so," Yamamoto said. "It's like that." Tsuna looked at Yamamoto. _Haru always said she loved me...but to this extent? I-I never thought of it._

_ Haru felt she was overshadowed by Kyoko...I guess that's a bit true too...Haru liked me as much as I liked Kyoko..._

Even Gokudera was quiet. He was a little shocked, too. That idiot woman who had the same temper as him,always annoyed him the way he annoyed her, had been this serious about Juudaime? That was pretty...amazing.

"So, Tsuna." Yamamoto said, looking up. "What are you going to do?" Tsuna sighed. "I don't know! I really like Kyoko-chan, I really do! But Haru...now that I know how Haru feels, what am I supposed to do? Kyoko-chan...she was my sunshine. She was my strength that helped me at times when I felt I lost courage. And now...I find out that she's going out with that Yoru guy."

Gokudera was quiet. "Um, Juudaime. As much strongly you feel for Kyoko, I think that maybe that stupid woman probably,er, feels that much towards you."

Tsuna sighed. "That really...If only I had asked Kyoko-chan out earlier, and told her how I felt. Maybe I would've had a chance." Yamamoto shrugged. "Even if you say that, what about Haru?" Tsuna ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Haru is one of my best friends. I don't think I can ever think of her like that...the way I think of Kyoko."

"But she is still hurt, either way, isn't that right?" Yamamoto pressed. Gokudera sat up straighter. "Forgive me for my rudeness, Juudaime. However, the more I think about it, that stupid woman would be hurt either way. Wether you had asked Kyoko out, or hadn't, she knows you would never feel the same way towards her."

Tsuna closed his eyes, his mind and thoughts all in a hazy storm, flickering and throwing turmoil throughout his body.

_"I dont' know." _

_I'm heartbroken still..after all._

******************************************************  
(Downstairs in the kitchen)

While Yamamoto, Tsuna and Gokudera had been talking, Haru was in the kitchen in a chair. Little trickles of tears ran down her cheeks, making way towards her pale blue shirt. "Haru-chan," Nana-san, Tsuna's mother said in sorrow. "Haru-chan, why are you crying?" Bianchi sat next to Haru, her eyes completley focused on Haru.

"Haru-H-Haru i-is..._heartbroken!" _And after Haru had cried out that cursed word,the tears morphed into a complete waterfall. Bianchi sat next to Haru, her eyes completley trained on her. "Now, Haru," Bianchi said. "Tell us what happened.

So Haru began to pour out details of what had happened, Kyoko going out with Yoru, Tsuna's reaction, and how she now knew that Tsunayoshi Sawada did _not_ reciprocate her feelings. Nana shook her head. "Tsu-kun! I'm sorry, Haru-chan. I know you really loved him, and that you wanted to be his girlfriend, but...I'm sorry Tsu-kun did that to you. You've always been a good girl."

Haru smiled a sad smile. "It's-it's okay, Mama. This would've happened anyways." Nana shook her head. "No. I'm very grateful to you. You're the first person I met who wanted to be his girlfriend, even though he isn't very talented..."

Haru could only sniffle, tears were now splashing on the kitchen table. Tsuna's mother got up, and prepared some tea. Bianchi took Haru's hand. "Haru." Haru looked up, her eyes teary. "Haru, Tsuna is a fool if he can't see your amazing qualities. You are a beautiful girl." Haru looked down.

"_Kyoko-chan...is prettier." _

_ "Haru!" "Haru-chan!" _Both women looked at Haru with sorrow in their eyes.

Bianchi grasped Haru's hand even tighter, and Haru threw herself into Bianchi's arms. "There, there. Love will find a way, Haru. Don't worry." Haru's mouth opened, and let out a little sigh, and then the waterfalls were accompanied by agonized cries of pain.

"Haru-chan." Tsuna's mother sat next to Haru as well, patting her on the back and holding her other hand in a comforting way. "T-T-T-Tsuna san has always been walking ahead, following and looking at Kyoko-chan." More sobs and tears escaped from the pretty, tear-stained girl. "B-but...if Tsuna-san had just looked around once, he would've seen that I was right be-behind him!"

And Haru poured out her sorrow, crying her heart out, until nearly all her tears had drained away. "Are you nearly done?" Bianchi asked in a soft voice. Haru nodded, her eyes red and cheeks flushed. "Y-yes. Thank you." Nana set a cup of tea in front of Haru, the soft, sweet aroma gently calming Haru. "It's milk tea with honey, Haru-chan. It'll make you feel better."

Haru nodded. "Thank you, Mama." As she drank the sweet concoction, Haru thought to herself, _Even so...Haru is heartbroken. So very, very heartbroken._

(Meanwhile...somwhere in Namimori...)

"Mou, Yoru-kun!" Kyoko giggled. Yoru looked down at her with such gentle and tender love, Kyoko felt her heart racing. "I like you alot, Kyoko-chan." Yoru murmured. Kyoko smiled, her eyes tearing up with happiness. "I like you too, Yoru-kun."

_In fact...I think I might be one of the most happiest people in the world._

Cherry-chan: Okay! That's a wrap~ Wow, I don't think...I've ever written something so dramatic before. Well, in my point of view I kind of think it's dramatic. I hope that you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry about not updating so fast as you might've wanted.

Kyoko is the one person in happiness, while Tsuna and Haru are the ones with their hearts broken in two. Scary, love is a very simple and complicated thing o-o

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ And I'll try to update as fast as I can, ne?

ARIGATOU :D TO...

kurisutiin-chan: Thank you so much for your review. You were my first... and actually now that I look at it, ONLY reviewer. Your review probably gave me the most inspiration to continue with this chapter. Reviews are sorta like inspiration to me. Well, you've found out what Yamamoto had to say :) I hoped you like it, as well as the other readers. Again, I thank you so much for taking time to tell me what you think of Haru Loves You~

Pwease review:3

I hope you enjoyed ;D and thank you so very much for reading this fic! 


	3. Chapter 3 A Girl's Young Heart

Reborn- Haru Loves You~3

Cherry-chan: Herro, minna! Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated!

Tsuna- What are you talking about? It's been a year already!

Cherry-chan: Just because 2010 passed and now it's 2011, doesn't mean a year passed! Well actually it does- but!

Tsuna- You gotta be more responsible to your story, don't you? Update daily instead of waiting for months and months!

Cherry-chan: Sorry, sorry. I'll try to update, but I don't know if I can promise that since I get REALLY lazy. But Cherry-chan will do her best!

Tsuna- She's going to give up, isn't she? She's gonna totally not do that!

Cherry-chan: I'm gonna try! Well, I hope I'll be able to update daily...Chapter 3! Oh before I before I forget, a little A:N-

**I use my sister's laptop for updating the fanfics I write, but she doesn't let me use it so I steal it. Hehe :D I'll try to steal it more often so I can update! Also, the laptop doesn't have Word, but WordPad. The way I arrange the story usually ends up much more different. Since the lines I use to scene change rarely show up, I decided to alternate with xxxxxxxxx. That is all. Enjoy!**

Previous Chapter~

"Haru-chan." Tsuna's mother sat next to Haru as well, patting her on the back and holding her other hand in a comforting way. "T-T-T-Tsuna san has always been walking ahead, following and looking at Kyoko-chan." More sobs and tears escaped from the pretty, tear-stained girl. "B-but...if Tsuna-san had just looked around once, he would've seen that I was right be-behind him!"

And Haru poured out her sorrow, crying her heart out, until nearly all her tears had drained away. "Are you nearly done?" Bianchi asked in a soft voice. Haru nodded, her eyes red and cheeks flushed. "Y-yes. Thank you." Nana set a cup of tea in front of Haru, the soft, sweet aroma gently calming Haru. "It's milk tea with honey, Haru-chan. It'll make you feel better."

Haru nodded. "Thank you, Mama." As she drank the sweet concoction, Haru thought to herself, _Even so...Haru is heartbroken. So very, very heartbroken._

(Meanwhile...somwhere in Namimori...)

"Mou, Yoru-kun!" Kyoko giggled. Yoru looked down at her with such gentle and tender love, Kyoko felt her heart racing. "I like you alot, Kyoko-chan." Yoru murmured. Kyoko smiled, her eyes tearing up with happiness. "I like you too, Yoru-kun."

_In fact...I think I might be one of the most happiest people in the world._

  
Chapter 3- A Girl's Young Heart

A week had passed. At Namimori Middle School, Kyoko and Yoru were acknowledged as a beautiful, lovey-dovey pair. It had been torturous for Tsuna,who always saw Kyoko and Yoru by eachother's side. Not once did Tsuna think about Haru, who had not shown up at all in his house or near the school, once.

"Hey, Kyoko do you want to go see that movie that came out yesterday?" Kyoko smiled. "Yeah, if that's no problem!" Arm in arm with eachother, Kyoko and Yoru walked out on the way to the movie cinema.

Tsuna sighed. _It's no good anymore. I should stop already. _"Juudaime!" Tsuna looked up, seeing his right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato. "Juudaime? Are you okay? You looked a bit..." "Ne, Tsuna. Cheer up!" Yamamoto grinned. "It's not good to frown and mope, you know." Tsuna smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Now I think about it, I haven't seen Haru at all this week." Gokudera nodded. "Yeah, now I think about it too, that stupid woman hasn't shown up all week." _Haru...last week his heart had been broken by Kyoko. But he had broken Haru's in the process. _A terrible feeling of guilt, sadness and pain stirred in his heart.

"By the way, what did you get on your test, Juudaime?" "I got a 60, actually. Reborn's making me study today. He said I can't go anywhere for the rest of the week except study." Yamamoto tilted his head to the side. "Really? I got a 35, your grade isn't so bad. Gokudera, you probably got a 100, right?" Gokudera scoffed. "Of course! I need to prove I'm smart and loyal enough to be Juudaime's right hand man!"

Tsuna sweat dropped. _Getting perfect grades on tests is a sign of how smart and loyal you are to your boss? _

"Oh, Tsuna if Reborn's making you study can I come too? I need help, after all." Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, of course!" Gokudera growled. "Are you thinking about trying to become Juudaime's right hand man? I'm going too! If that's okay with you, Juudaime." Tsuna smiled. "Yup, you can come too."

__

"I'm home!" Tsuna called as he walked into his home. "Eh? There's someone else's shoes here..." In the shoe rack (A:N/ I know, it seems so lame, I'm sorry .) among all the others were a pair of dark blue slippers. _Mom doesn't wear those, Bianchi doesn't...I-pin and Lambo definitley don't-Then who?_

Tsuna quickly rushed into the kitchen, ignoring the 'Juudaime?'s coming from Gokudera and 'Tsuna!'s coming from Yamamoto.

"And then, after that, I thought alot and decided that maybe-" Tsuna's eyes widened as he heard that familiar voice. The speaker's voice faltered as she saw Tsuna. "T-Tsuna-san." Tsuna gave Haru a strained smile. "Hi, Haru. I haven't seen you around for a while!" Haru returned the smile Tsuna had given her. "Hello, Tsuna-san."

Bianchi walked in front of Tsuna. "Tsuna, we have to talk. Somewhere _private."_

Moments later Tsuna and Bianchi were in the attic. "So, Bianchi, what did you want to talk about?" Bianchi's lips pursed together. "Haru." Inwardly, Tsuna groaned. He had been at least half expecting Bianchi to talk about her. "You don't get it, do you?" Tsuna looked at her. "What?" Bianchi sighed. "I expected that much. Boys don't understand very well."

"Understand what? I don't get what you're talking about!" Bianchi's eyes flashed- and they only flashed with that determination when she was going to talk about her favorite subject. "Love! That is what boys like you will never understand! Can't you see? How much Haru feels for you?"

Tsuna sighed. "I know she likes me a lot." Bianchi shook her head. "Not even close, Tsuna. If your eyes were open instead of chasing something you shouldn't be, you'd see how pure her love is." _Love? I don't get it...I really don't get it._ "Ever since you hurt her, can't you see? How distraught she is? Wake up already, Tsuna!"

Tsuna looked down. "I know she likes me alot. I understand that much. But, love me? That's...not possible. I'm not someone with charisma or charm or brains. She should like someone else. Not someone like me." Bianchi nodded. "I agree with what you said, she should be chasing someone else-" A vein appeared on Tsuna's forehead. _Somehow when people say that, that pisses me off!_

"But she's chosen you." Tsuna shrugged. "She's one of my closest friends. I can't see her that way!" Bianchi frowned. "Then what about Kyoko? Why can't you like Haru? What's wrong with that?" "Kyoko is different! Haru-I won't be able to see her that way. We're too different from each other." Bianchi tried a different approach. "Then answer this, Tsuna. Why Kyoko?"

"She's like the sun. She gives off light, she's so gentle and warm. She's always been smiling at me." "Haru also smiles at you. I can see your love for Kyoko is strong, but Haru's love for you is stronger. You'll see, one day."

Bianchi walked down the steps, back down to the dining room where Haru and Tsuna's mother were. Leaving Tsuna alone to think about what she had said.

"So, I've been thinking lately. Tsuna-san's really depressed about Kyoko. I should support him, and try to cheer him up!" Nana sighed. "But what about you, Haru-chan?" Haru looked at the table with a bitter smile on her face. "It doesn't matter. Haru will give her all and energy to Tsuna-san so his regular smile comes back!"

"But-"

"Hello!" Haru and Nana turned around, seeing Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Is it okay if we go up to Tsuna's room?" Nana odded, a grin on her face. "Of course! No problem at all, go ahead." When they left, Nana's worried expression came back. "Haru-chan...Is there anything I can do?"

Haru shook her head. "Nothing, Nana-san. I'll be fine. Haru thinks she'll be able to give up soon. After all, if I spend time now moping around that won't be very good, will it?" Tsuna's mother could see that Haru really didn't want to talk about it, so she dropped the subject.

"Alright, Haru-chan. Do you mind bringing some cake and tea up to the boys?"  


"You heard what Juudaime's mother was talking about with Haru, right?" Yamamoto nodded. "Yea, but I have a feeling we shouldn't have heard anything. It feels wrong." Gokudera shrugged. "Do what you want. I'm supporting the Tenth." Yamamoto laughed. "Even when you say that, we have to help out Haru. After all she's part of our Family."

There was a knock on the door. "Haru's coming in right now." And the door opened, revealing Haru with a tray of little cakes, teacups and a teapot full of milk tea with honey. Yamamoto, who's natural nature was to smile and help out people, immediatley took the tray from her and placed it on the table.

"Thank you, Yamamoto-san." Yamamoto laughed. "Nah, nah it was no problem. And don't add the _san _to my name, ne? It makes it sound like we're not friends!" Haru couldn't help but giggle. "Hai, Yamamoto-kun!" Haru kneeled, and poured the tea into the fragile cups. "Here you go, Yamamoto-kun!" "Thank you," Yamamoto said before drinking. "Gokudera-san, here." Gokudera grudgingly took the cup before muttering , 'Thank you.'

The room was silent for a slight tensed moment before Yamamoto spoke. "Ne, Haru. Are you okay?" Haru laughed again, but this time it sounded more forced. "I'm lively and living! Of course I-" "You know what he's talking about, stupid woman." Haru's mouth twisted into a thin line. "I'm still a bit dissapointed. But, that can't be helped. Since Kyoko-chan's pretty amazing. Haru is sure...Haru is sure that she'll be able to get past this obstacle!"

A vein appeared on Gokudera's forehead. "Are you calling Juudaime an obstacle? How dare you!" Haru looked at him, the anger in her eyes matching the passion in his. " No I'm not! I'm saying, I'm trying to say that...Heartbreak is something everyone will probably have to face. And I know I'll be able to get over the pain. Haru won't be selfish anymore! Haru will stand up on her own two feet! And if I'm lucky...one day..." Haru trailed off. But in Gokudera's and Yamamoto's minds, they knew what she was going to say.

_And if I'm lucky, one day Tsuna-san might like me back too._

Tsuna sighed, rumpling his hair. "Geez, why'd Bianchi say that to me? I mean, I did a pretty bad thing to Haru...but..."

Tsuna looked around the attic, when he noticed a rather _strange_ looking object. It was a green vase, but yet...somehow, it felt like it was-

"Ciassou!"

Tsuna sweatdropped. "Reborn! What are you doing here? And why a vase?" Reborn, the great Arcobaleno, probably the greatest hitman of all time was cosplaying in a vase with a smirk on his face. "I heard you and Bianchi talking." Tsuna groaned. "Why?" "Because I'm a hitman." "Don't say that! That's not an answer either!"

Reborn's smirk faded, as his face took on a serious expression. "Tsuna, how do you feel about Kyoko?" Tsuna closed his eyes. "You already know, Reborn. Kyoko is like my" "Sunshine." Reborn finished. _He's still a kid, _Reborn thought to himself with amusement. "And Haru's just a friend! What's so good about me anyways? I don't get good test grades, I'm not attractive at all-"

"You trip up the stairs. You can't deny a request from someone- ever. You always get zero percent on your tests. Your food is always stolen by that annoying cow and I-pin who are five-year olds, you-" Veins appeared on Tsuna's forehead. "Hey! Stop criticizing me, Reborn! I already know that!" Reborn smiled. "But you are the Vongola Boss, so that at least has to count for something." Tsuna sighed. "I told you- I'm not going to be a mafia boss." Reborn sighed. "You're so stubborn. You fought against the Varia for the position as boss. You fought against the Milliefore. You accepted the rings. You basically embraced the fact of your inheritance as Vongola the Tenth, Juudaime,and as boss of one of the most richest and powerful mafia families."

"Yeah but-" "Tsuna." Reborn said, interrupting him. "If I say _Haru_ what would you think of?" Tsuna thought for a minute and then spoke. "Haru of course." Reborn nodded. "Then when I say Haru's name, what comes to your ind?" Tsuna closed his eyes, and then opened them. "I think about how she always shows up. How she's always full of energy. How crazy- but in a good way she can be sometimes. The fact that she supports me, the fact that she's in my Family, and how-" Tsuna looked down. "How she said she was going to be a mafia boss's wife."

"Then what about Kyoko?" "Kyoko? I've said this too many times already! Well, I see the sun, shining brightly. Like a light guiding me. I think of her smile, how kind she was to me even though I was a loser. How happy it makes me that I was able to protect her at least once, and that she's part of my Family. And...how she's dating Yoru."

The Arcobaleno was quiet for a minute. "You know Bianchi considers love to be an important thing. You wanted to know why she kept on lecturing you, right?" Tsuna nodded, a bit confused. "Yeah." "Love is different for guys. And love is different, especially for young maidens. Especially like Haru."

"Haru's a young girl, but don't understimate that. She's a pure girl who means what she says. Haru isn't the same type of pure like Kyoko. Since you're still dumb I'll have to simplify this...Haru's 'love' for you is so pure, it'd be even warmer than the light you feel whenever you see Kyoko. A young girl's heart is hard to understand, for no good people like you. But since I'm your tutor, you'll be able to understand one day."

"So the way Haru feels for me...is even warmer than the light I feel when I say Kyoko? Wait- how do you know about this in the first place?" "I'm a hitman. Plus, Bianchi and Mama told me." Tsuna stood up. "Where are you going?" Reborn asked. "To my room. I want to sleep a bit." After Tsuna's footsteps quieted, Reborn spoke. "You can come out now, Bianchi." The slender Poison Scorpion had never left the attic. She had stayed, hidden in the shadows listening to Reborn and Tsuna's talk.

"What do you think, Bianchi?" "He has a long way to go before he can understand love." Reborn smiled in the darkness. "He still has to improve, much much more. Now then, let's go eat dinner. Mama's making her special omelet today."

"Are you really going to give up on him?" Yamamoto asked. Haru looked at the floor. "Haru's still not sure." "Then what gibberish are you talking about, you stupid woman!" "Stupid woman?" Gokudera's eyes flickered with anger. "You say you love Juudaime so much, but you're ready to give up on him the moment you were rejected?" Haru and Yamamoto looked at Gokudera, shocked.

"So are you?" "Eh?" "Are you really going to give up on Juudaime?" _"That's right...I've been chasing after him so long, so why am I stopping? I can't give up, I just can't..."_

Haru was silent and Yamamoto looked at her in concern.

"Haru? You okay?" Haru pumped a fist into the air with a yell. "I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP!" Yamamoto smiled. "I don't really get all this stuff about love, but I'm supporting you." Gokudera, however seemed to be boiling with rage. "You stupid woman! You hypocrite! You say all that and now you-"

Haru gave him a radiant smile. So radiant it reminded him of someone he had met in Italy three years ago. "You're annoying, Gokudera-san. But thank you. Thank you very much." Gokudera scoffed. "I didn't do anything." The door opened. Tsuna poked his head into the room. "I heard someone yelling-"

Haru whipped around. "TSUNA-SAN!" Tsuna took a double-take. "Haru?" "TSUNA-SAN! I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP!" "Huh?" While Haru was yelling while Tsuna looked on confused, Yamamoto whispered to Gokudera, "You really cared, didn't you?" Gokudera looked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I got sick of that idiot rambling, that's all." Yamamoto grinned.

Even though Gokudera had acted as if he didn't give a mind's worth about Haru and Tsuna, he had been worried about Haru's little depression bout and Tsuna's rejection by the Kyoko girl. And Yamamoto, who understood people and read them like a book at some times, knew how much he cared and worried.

(Meanwhile, in the kitchen.)

Reborn had a white mug in his hand, drinking his favorite espresso.

_I didn't tell Tsuna- but Haru is even purer, stronger than Kyoko is. He'll be able to find out one day. Young girls' hearts are always a bit different when in love. Heh, but Haru's beyond that. _

And he drank at the espresso with a little grin on his face the whole time.

__

_END_

__

Cherry-chan: Wow, man am I tired. o-o It's 1:45 am...1:45 am. I have school tomorrow too, darn it. Oh well, updating is worth lack of sleep :D I'm terribly, really sorry about not updating, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. But if the characters felt much different than they should've been, I apologize for that. Thank you for reading and your support!

ARIGATOU :D TO...

kurisutiin-chan: You reviewed again! I'm so happy, thanks. You don't know how much your and the other reviews meant to me. I'm glad you like it :) Yeah, I totally agree with you. I kind of felt that people always overlooked Haru and kept on looking at Kyoko. -_- But thank you so much for your time reading and reviewing this fic! :D

FullXion- Really? It pulled you in? Wao, Cherry-chan's so happy! I gotta say, I wish that would happen in the anime, it'd make it even MORE interesting. I can promise you I'll keep on writing this fic, and I'm really really glad you reviewed. Arigatou :D

Bananafrak- I kinda feel bad D: I'm doing all this to poor Haru-chan. But there's a lot more interesting stuff coming in the other chapters soon so please stick around to read them :D I don't think this update was very fast at all, so I'll try working on updating faster next time. Thank you so much for your review~ Your review and the other reviews gave me plenty of inspiration :D

Pwease review:3

I hope you enjoyed ;D and thank you so very much for reading this fic! 

Thanks to : FullXion, kurisutiin-chan, Bananafrak for reviewing. I know it takes time to review, so I'm very happy :D

And thank you readers, for reading this fic even though I think it's not good and kinda sucky.

Until next time, ne?


	4. Chapter 4 A Change of Heart

Reborn- Haru Loves You~3

Cherry-chan: Herro, minna!

Yamamoto: Yo, Cherry.

Cherry-chan: Yamamoto-kun! I thought you had baseball practice!

Yamamoto: Yeah, I did. It was amazing!

Cherry-chan: Really?

Yamamoto: Yup! Our team's really working well with eachother!

Cherry-chan: That's great!

Yamamoto: Oi, Cherry...

Cherry-chan: What is it?

Yamamoto: Shouldn't you start the story

Cherry-chan: Okay! No problem! So then everyone...Chapter 4! Live Start!

Previous Chapter~

Haru gave him a radiant smile. So radiant it reminded him of someone he had met in Italy three years ago. "You're annoying, Gokudera-san. But thank you. Thank you very much." Gokudera scoffed. "I didn't do anything." The door opened. Tsuna poked his head into the room. "I heard someone yelling-"

Haru whipped around. "TSUNA-SAN!" Tsuna took a double-take. "Haru?" "TSUNA-SAN! I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP!" "Huh?" While Haru was yelling while Tsuna looked on confused, Yamamoto whispered to Gokudera, "You really cared, didn't you?" Gokudera looked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I got sick of that idiot rambling, that's all." Yamamoto grinned.

Even though Gokudera had acted as if he didn't give a mind's worth about Haru and Tsuna, he had been worried about Haru's little depression bout and Tsuna's rejection by the Kyoko girl. And Yamamoto, who understood people and read them like a book at some times, knew how much he cared and worried.

(Meanwhile, in the kitchen.)

Reborn had a white mug in his hand, drinking his favorite espresso.

_I didn't tell Tsuna- but Haru is even purer, stronger than Kyoko is. He'll be able to find out one day. Young girls' hearts are always a bit different when in love. Heh, but Haru's beyond that. _

And he drank at the espresso with a little grin on his face the whole time.

Chapter 4: A Change of Heart

Tsuna grinned when he saw his latest test grade. An 86 was scrawled onto the top of the paper in red. It had been all thanks to Haru. For a whole week she had quizzed and studied with him so he could be prepared for the big math test. But after that week, he hadn't seen her. Not even once.

_Is Haru avoidng me? I thought we got it all cleared up..._Tsuna let out a long sigh. "Oi, Tsuna! You did pretty good! I did a lot better this time!" Tsuna smiled at the 80 that was scribbled onto Yamamoto's test paper. "It was really good that Haru helped us, right?" Not only had Haru helped Tsuna, but she had also offered her help to Yamamoto, who had gladly accepted. "When my old man sees this, he's probably going to make Haru my tutor!"

Tsuna nodded. "That's really good, Yamamoto!" "Juudaime! As expected of you, Juudaime! You develop your skills so quickly!" Tsuna shook his head quickly. "No, no! It was all Haru. She...really helped me." Yamamoto tilted his head to the side. "Now I think of it, I haven't seen her all week. What about you, Gokudera?" Gokudera snorted. "Che. I haven't seen her eitiher. Thank God, finally some peace and quiet."

"But still," Tsuna said. "I'd like to see how she's doing and all...I mean- she's part of the Family, right?" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna and smiled. "Yeah." Gokudera shrugged. "Because Juudaime's going, as his right-hand man of course I have to go." The three gathered their bags and were about to leave the classroom when they heard a sweet voice.

_"Tsuna-kun! Yamamoto-kun! Gokudera-kun!" _Tsuna's insides warmed up as a faint blush streaked his cheeks. He turned around. "Ah, Kyoko-chan. H-hi." Kyoko-chan looked at the floor. "You know...Haru-chan hasn't come to see me all week. I really miss her." Tsuna's eyes narrowed in confusion. _Haru hasn't even gone to see Kyoko? Is she avoiding all of us? _Kyoko looked at him. "Tsuna-kun? Are you okay?"

Tsuna looked up, stammering, "Gah..Y-Yeah, I am. I'm just going to check up on H-Haru. You can come with us, if you want." Kyoko gave him a regretful smile, but her face was ectastic with joy. "I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun. I'm going on another date with Yoru-kun." Tsuna's blush faded, and his eyes hardened with dissapointment. "Oh, I see. Then, bye!"

And he quickly exited the room. Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged a look, then glanced dubiously at Kyoko who was talking animatedly with Yoru. They sighed, shaking their heads and followed Tsuna.

"Midori...is really amazing." Tsuna gasped out. Indeed, the elite school looked just like an elite school should always look like. There was even a fountain! Yamamoto's mouth opened in amazement. "Wow, this place looks really cool." Even Gokudera grudgingly said, "It looks pretty good. Not that bad."

"Um, excuse me for being rude but why are you here?" A dark brunette with dark blue eyes approached them. "Who are you?" Tsuna asked. "I'm a student at Midori Middle School, Sakura Akane in the last year. Like I said, why are you people here?" Gokudera let out a little snarl. "Don't talk to Juudaime like that!" Akane's eyes widened. "Juudaime? As in...Sawada Tsunayoshi...Juudaime?"

Yamamoto turned to Tsuna. "Oi, Tsuna. You know this girl?" Tsuna shook his head. "No, I've never seen her before." Akane's wary glare morphed into a toothy smile. "I've always heard about you!" Gokudera still was wary, his hand near the bombs neatly tucked in his pockets. "From who?" "From Haru!"

"You know Haru?" "Oh yeah, we've been friends since 1rst grade! Lately she hasn't been looking too well though..." "Is she sick or something?" Yamamoto asked, a worried line appearing on his forehead. "No. She looks a bit sad, but I think that's my imagination. Haru's probably just a bit stressed." "Her? That stupid woman? Stressed about what?" Gokudera asked.

"Didn't you know? Haru performs for the seasonal concerts. She formed a band last year, and ever since she's been preforming for the Winter Concert, Spring Concert, Summer Concert and Fall Concert. And you know- she composes all the songs!" Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were impressed. They had never known that Haru composed songs. Heck, they hadn't even known she had made a band!

"Would you like to talk to her or something?" Akane asked. Tsuna looked at her. "Really?" "Of course, she talks so much about you." Tsuna's eyes lit up with gratitude as she led them through the school. As Midori Middle School was a all-girls-school, particurarly Gokudera and Yamamoto caught the attention of most of the girls.

_They have so much fans and even here to boot! _Tsuna thought. Akane stopped at a door and knocked smartly on it. "Come in!" Akane opened the door, and standing in front of them was Haru. "Haru!" The three boys exclaimed. Haru backed away a bit, and then gave them a faint grin. "Hahi! You gave Haru a shock!" Yamamoto blinked in confusion. "Eh, really? Why?" Akane smiled. "Haru's been so popular with all the songs she's been writing, she has a pretty chaotic fan-club."

Tsuna's thoughts swirled around in confusion. _Haru has a band...she writes songs...she even has a fan-club like Kyoko-chan! And she never told us! _Haru smiled, and took a chug of water. Her wavy dark hair was tied up in a rather stylish-looking ponytail. She, unlike Akane and the other girls at the school wasn't wearing the school uniform. Instead, she was wearing a simple pair of black leggings that reached her knee and a sky-blue T-shirt with sakura petals on it.

"The back of the shirt has the name of the band," Haru said, turning around. The words, PRISM, were enscripted. "The name of your band is PRISM?" Haru nodded. "It just came into my head, so Haru decided to use it!" "Um, Haru?" "Hai, Tsuna-san?" "Why didn't you tell us? About the band- about you writing songs-" "Because. Tsuna-san and the others seemed so busy in the sumo contest, so I didn't want to bother you."

Tsuna looked at Haru with puzzlement. Then it dawned on him. Because Akane was there, she couldn't exactly say that Tsuna and the others had been fighting a person named Byakuran who was going to destroy the world. And she couldn't say that Tsuna and the others had been fighting a special assassin squad that worked for an important mafia family.

"Haru, when's the next concert?" "Eh? Um, tonight." "It's the fall concert, Tsuna-san!" "Tonight? From what time?" "It's from 5 pm to 6 or 7 pm." Tsuna turned to Akane. "Ne, Akane. Can I buy a ticket?" Akane winked. "Aye, aye sir!" And she dashed off. Yamamoto patted Haru on the shoulder. "I guess Akane's going to have to get one more." Gokudera's lips slightly moved upwards. "I guess if Juudaime's going, I'm going too. I suppose your screechy voice won't kill me, right?"

A vein appeared on Haru's forehead. "What was that? Come here so Haru can hit you properly!" As Gokudera and Haru chased eachother, Yamamoto turned to Tsuna. "Ne, Tsuna." "Mhmm?" "I think Haru doesn't look that good." Tsuna scrutinized Haru, and could see that her face was slightly pale. "You're right...By the way, should we tell Kyoko-chan about Haru's performance?"

"Sure. Ne, we should tell everyone! Senpai, Bianchi, Dino-san, Sasagawa, and I think Hibari might want to come!" Tsuna sweatdropped.

Alot of miracles had happened to them...but that sort of miracle wasn't going to happen. Especially if Hibari hated crowds with a passion.

"Oh-okay. I'll talk to Mama, Fuuta and Bianchi. And Reborn. And we can't forget Dr. Shamal, and Colonello, and-" Yamamoto laughed. "Leave it to me." "Gokudera-san! If you're not going to stop, Haru's going to take this guitar and hit your head!" "Do that and I'll blow you away!" Tsuna and Yamamoto glanced at each other and then they started laughing. Haru and Gokudera turned around. "Why are you laughing?" Haru and Gokudera asked.

"Oh, nothing." Tsuna and Yamamoto said. Then, for no reason they just looked at eachother and started to crack up. "Hi, guys! The office said they had plenty of tickets, so they gave me like 30 tickets! Do you need this much?" Tsuna wiped the tears from his face and nodded. "Yeah, thanks Akane. Thanks alot."

Akane checked the clock that was hanging on the wall. "I'd better get Yuri and Miki. I'll be back in a bit!" "Who's Miki and Yuri?" Gokudera asked. "They're the rest of PRISM. Haru is the leader and Haru sings and plays the electric guitar! Akane plays the other electric guitar, and she sings too. Miki plays the bass and she sings a bit too. Yuri plays the drums." "Oh, you guys are going to practice now?" Haru nodded. "Hai!" Tsuna smiled. "We'll be going then, to give you a bit of peace. Bye, Haru." As Yamamoto and Gokudera chorused their goodbyes, Haru smiled and gave them a little wave.

Once the three boys had left, Haru took a sharp breath. "Out of all days, they had to come...Why did I have to get sick out of all days?"

After an hour, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto had given the tickets away with some left over, and they all went their seperate ways. "Oi, Dame Tsuna! There's not much time until the concert, so hurry up and do your homework!" Tsuna sighed. "Why do I have to do my homework when there's school tomorrow!" Reborn smirked. "Because I said so. Now hurry up!" Tsuna groaned, and worked away on the problems in front of him.

_It really is nice...to have peaceful moments like this, _Tsuna thought as he worked on the next set of problems.

Sure enough, five o'clock came quickly and soon a group assembled in front of Midori Middle School. Tsuna took role call. "Mama, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san, Chrome and H-Hibari-san. Dino, Romario, Kyoko-chan and Hibari. Dad, Basil, Reborn, Colonello, Dr. Shamal, Ken and Chikusa. That's it, right?" Everyone nodded, except Hibari who merely glared.

"Alright, let's go!"

Sure enough, the auditorium was packed with people. Amazingly, Akane had gotten them all front-row seats. Slowly, the auditorium grew quiet and a energetic voice announced, "And what you've been waiting for! The annual Fall Concert- featuring PRISM!"

The auditorium let out a roar that would've been heard by all in Namimori. The curtains unveilved, revealing PRISM's members. At the drums, was a grinning blue-haired stoic girl with ocean colored eyes. To the right with a dark red electric guitar was Akane. To the left with a white bass guitar was a stoic blonde-haired girl with green eyes. And in the center, with a dark brown electric guitar with sakura petals embedded on it, was Haru.

Each member was dressed in the PRISM shirt, but their pants were different. The blue-haired girl had dark blue leggings, Akane had white leggings, the blonde-haired girl had dark red leggings and Haru had black leggings. "Are you ready?" Haru yelled. The audience roared with approval. Tsuna felt pride seeing his friend on the stage. "Hai! Starting with Crow Song!" The drums gave a steady beat before the rest of the instruments joined in. Everyone clapped to the music- even Hibari was tapping his foot nonchantly to the rythmn.

Each member who was playing shone, but it was Haru who stood out. Her face showed determination, but her eyes and mouth showed her joy to the audience.

_Behind my back, there's a wall of shutters  
There's the smell of steel on my fingertips  
Move on, strum it, it's crowded anyways, right?  
find a way, from here  
found out, I'll find you  
Play rock  
Gaze into the distance  
Within the city where I can't even take a breather_

Tsuna's group was divided into three groups. Some of them were cheering and yelling and clapping. Some stared with either emotionless faces or smiling faces. Some were laughing and trying to sing along. But they were all proud of Haru, who on the stage was singing her heart out.

_The starry sky is the highest stage  
The crows are crowing  
I always think, when do they sleep?  
find a way, I'll also  
song for, sing  
Making rock echo  
I'll sing with the crow_

'_How long are you going to be at a place like this for?'  
I notice there were those who said so  
If you're only saying annoying things  
Go get carried off by pitch-black wings and be gone_

Tsuna's eyes narrowed when all of sudden he felt a freezing wind of danger. "Hyper Intuition?" He whispered to himself. Then the wind seemed to go to the stage, towards Haru. Tsuna's eyes widened. Haru who had been singing so wonderfully, her voice thick with emotion, was now covered in beads of sweat as her eyes closed. It was obvious that she was straining something. "Haru!" He shouted. But he couldn't be heard over the crowd.

_I already feel like I'm about to fall with all my might  
My fingers are scratched up and they hurt  
But I'll perform, tonight is also a big story  
find a way, from here  
found out, I'll find you  
Play rock  
I'll sing of luck_

_I'll be here at anytime  
Amongst the people passing through  
On the stage closed up by the dark  
Now I'll sing the song of hope  
Even you're tired, right?  
I want to send it to your back-  
From within a darkness like this  
A song of light that illuminates hope  
That song_

Tsuna watched in horror, expecting something terrible to happen. But as soon as the beat ended, Haru released her hold on the guitar and smiled. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief.

And the songs continued, on and on until it seemed that the whole thing was like a wonderful dream.

"Wao! So many people came! Did you enjoy it, minna?" Kyoko grabbed Haru's hands. "That was so amazing, Haru-chan! We have to celebrate this with cake tomorrow!" Haru laughed. "Definitley, Kyoko-chan!"

Everyone complimented Haru, telling her how well she did, how they captured her. Hibari just glared at her and muttered, 'It was okay.' Haru felt her heart soar when she heard those words. Because even I-hate-to-crowd-with-people Hibari had liked her music. Gokudera patted her on the head and said, 'Nice job, stupid woman.'

Finally, everyone went their different ways as the sky darkened into a dark haze glittering with stars. "Tsu-kun, Papa and I are going to take Fuuta and the kids home. They're all so sleepy. Basil's coming with us too, so can you escort Haru home at least? Good job, Haru-chan!" Haru smiled. "Thank you, Nana-san!"

The lamplights flickered on and off as Haru and Tsuna walked down the streets. "Hey, Haru. You did really good! I mean, really good! I never knew you could sing like that!" Haru giggled. "I didn't begin singing with PRISM at first, Tsuna-san. I sang by myself for the concerts, but no one really liked the songs. I liked them though." Tsuna turned towards her. "Eh, really? What kind of songs?"

Haru stiffened a bit and then relaxed. "Oh, you know. Silly songs." Tsuna stopped, and touched Haru's shoulder. "Haru, are you really okay?" Just for a minute, Tsuna thought Haru's eyes had hardened, but they were lax. "Hai, Tsuna-san! Haru has never felt better!" That freezing feeling, Hyper Intuition, started up again.

_She's lying to me. _"Haru, really,tell me." Haru looked at him, and he could see fear in her eyes. "W-What are you talking about, Tsuna-san? Haru has nothing to hide." "Haru, what are you hiding from me?" "Nothing, Tsuna-san!" Tsuna's eyes narrowed and he pinned her against the nearest streetlamp. "Tell me the truth, Haru! I've been noticing that you haven't been looking so well! Are you hurt? Are you sick? Yamamoto noticed it too, and don't lie to me! Don't..lie to me."

Haru took a sharp intake of breath as she met Tsuna's gaze. A sudden jolt ran through Tsuna's body. _Since when did...Haru look so...Wait, since when did I think like this? I don't get it...I'm supposed to be liking Kyoko- NOT Haru! _Although sweat mingled with her scent, she smelled like vanilla and strawberries. Her ponytail was slightly loose, her wavy dark hair coming out. "Tsuna-san.." A blush formed on each of the adolescents' faces.

Then Haru closed her eyes, and gently pushed Tsuna away. "H-Haru is going now!" She broke into a run, and Tsuna stood still for a couple of seconds before he could take in what happened. "Haru! Stop! Why are you running?" He heard an agonized scream and he poured on the speed.

In the street, Haru was on the ground, sweating and panting for breath. "Haru, are you okay?" Haru was positively pale. "Haru is...is alright...Tsuna-san," she croaked as she unsteadily got to her feet. "See? Haru is-" And without any warning, Haru collapsed to the ground. "HARU!" Fear pounded in Tsuna's chest as he looked at Haru's crumpled form on the ground. "HARU! HARU! HARU!"

OOH! Cliffy time :D

Well, I hope you all liked the reealllllyyyy long chapter I made to make up for the time I should've been updating!

Pwease Review and tell me what you think :)

ARIGATOU :D TO...

Bananafrak- I'm glad you think it's interesting! Also, I'm really grateful to you. I know what a pain and hussle it is to review a chapter- especially when I don't update often! I think you were the only one who reviewed for this chapter o_o Oh well ^^ I hope I continue to have your support for this story!

Pwease review:3

I hope you enjoyed ;D and thank you so very much for reading this fic!

REVIEW PLEASE~ 

Thanks to : Bananafrak for reviewing. I know it takes time to review, so I'm very happy :D

And thank you readers, for reading this fic even though I think it's not good and kinda sucky.

Until next time, ne?


	5. Chapter 5 Disastrous Situation

Reborn- Haru Loves You~3

Cherry-chan: Herro, minna!

Reborn- Ciassou, Cherry!

Cherry-chan: Reborn-san! I'm honored to meet you!

Reborn- Really? Then I guess I am too!

Cherry-chan: Gao, I don't know spanish at all! I got a 52...on my tests...

Reborn- Is that Dame-Tsuna affecting you?

Cherry-chan: Hai! Reborn-san, be my tutor!

Reborn- I can't do that. I'm that Dame-Tsuna's tutor. Have fun on your fun! Start the chapter already!

Cherry-chan: NO WAY! Reborn-san, c'mon! Oh, Chapter Start! Reborn-san, quit running away!

Previous Chapter

Haru took a sharp intake of breath as she met Tsuna's gaze. A sudden jolt ran through Tsuna's body. _Since when did...Haru look so...Wait, since when did I think like this? I don't get it...I'm supposed to be liking Kyoko- NOT Haru! _Although sweat mingled with her scent, she smelled like vanilla and strawberries. Her ponytail was slightly loose, her wavy dark hair coming out. "Tsuna-san.." A blush formed on each of the adolescents' faces.

Then Haru closed her eyes, and gently pushed Tsuna away. "H-Haru is going now!" She broke into a run, and Tsuna stood still for a couple of seconds before he could take in what happened. "Haru! Stop! Why are you running?" He heard an agonized scream and he poured on the speed.

In the street, Haru was on the ground, sweating and panting for breath. "Haru, are you okay?" Haru was positively pale. "Haru is...is alright...Tsuna-san," she croaked as she unsteadily got to her feet. "See? Haru is-" And without any warning, Haru collapsed to the ground. "HARU!" Fear pounded in Tsuna's chest as he looked at Haru's crumpled form on the ground. "HARU! HARU! HARU!"

Chapter 5- Disastrous Situation

"So...Doctor. Shamal. Will Haru be okay?" Shamal's eyes were hardened as he examined Haru. "I don't know yet. You'll have to give me some time." Tsuna gazed hopelessly at Haru, who was lying on a bed. Her face was a strained white, and sweat formed on her forehead. "So what was her condition at the time you were with her?" Tsuna closed his eyes, remembering the events. "She didn't look very good. Her face was all white, and she looked like she was going to faint. And during the performance-" "I know. I noticed too."

Tsuna tilted his head. "You noticed, but you didn't say anything?" "That doesn't matter. Shouldn't you tell her parents?" "Can I please borrow your phone? I won't be getting a phone for about four months so-" "Here, catch." Dr. Shamal tossed his cell phone to Tsuna, who caught it, nearly dropping it in the process.

Dr. Shamal shook his head, and got back to looking at Haru. Tsuna frantically tried to remember the Miura's number in his mind as he pushed on the buttons. "3..5..2..2." Then he put the phone towards his ear, waiting for someone to pick up. "Hello?" Tsuna's eyes widened. "Um, hello? Is this the Miura residence?" "Yes, this is Mr. Miura speaking, who is this?" "Ano, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm a friend of Haru." "Oh, Tsuna-kun! Have you seen Haru? It's rather late, and her mother is getting worried."

Tsuna swallowed. "Haru collapsed, Miura-san. She's at Dr. Shamal's office." There was silence on the other end. "Tsuna-kun, is she alright?" There was a slight urgency in his voice. "I don't know, actually." There was a pregnant pause, and then Tsuna heard the phone being put down. "Dear, something happened. Yes, something happened to Haru. No, you stay here. I'll go see her. No, are you sure? Alright." "Tsuna-kun?" "Yes?" "Tell Doctor. Shamal we'll be going there as soon as we can. And thank you for telling us. Goodbye!"

Tsuna sighed as he pressed 'End' and handed back the phone to Dr. Shamal. "Are her parents coming?" "Y-Yeah." "Alright then. Go home." "If it's okay, Doctor Shamal, can I stay here? Until Haru's parents get here?" Dr. Shamal raised one shoulder. "It's fine with me." Tsuna nodded his thanks, and then the room was silent.

_Bang! _Tsuna jumped, and whirled around. Standing in the doorway was Haru's mother and father. He could see that Haru had inherited most of her mother's characteristics; the dimples, the eyes, and the hair. "Where's...Where's my Haru?" There was a note of hysteria in the woman's voice as she strode towards Haru. "Oh Haru..." She murmured softly before closing her eyes.

Haru's father approached Tsuna, and clapped him on the back. "Thank you, Tsuna-kun." "N-No, I didn't..d-do anything." "You took her to Doctor Shamal, correct? For that, I have to thank you. Now, if you excuse me." Haru's father walked towards Doctor Shamal, and as they greeted each other, Tsuna slipped away. _I...didn't do anything. I couldn't even do anything. How am I supposed to protect my Family like this?_ He thought as he walked home.

"What? Haru's sick?" "Yeah, she collapsed yesterday. I took her to Doctor Shamal, but I don't know how her body is right now." Nana, Bianchi, Fuuta, Reborn, I-pin and Lambo all looked somber. "So-So Haru is sick?" Lambo asked. "Yeah, but she'll get better!" Tsuna said, trying to cheer Lambo up. "Tsuna, it's your job as a family's Boss to check up on her every day." Tsuna sighed. "I told you, I'm not going to be a Boss!" Reborn smirked. "That's what you say now. I bet last night you were thinking how you were going to protect your Family if you couldn't help Haru. Am I right?"

Tsuna sweatdropped. That had been _exactly _ what he had been thinking. "I told you before, don't act like your a hero. You can live for one purpose, but you can't do something for the sake of the entire world. Are you going to visit Haru again today?" Tsuna yawned. "Tsu-kun," Nana cut in. "We'll go to Doctor Shamal's office and check up on Haru a bit. I want you to sleep, you came home awfully late last night." Nearly half-asleep, Tsuna just nodded and went up to his room to rest. _I hope Haru gets better._

"Tsu-kun! It turns out Haru-chan was working too hard on her msuci and studies. That's why she collapsed. Isn't it great, that she'll get better soon? Oh, also can you buy some of the groceries for me, Tsu-kun? Thank you!" Tsuna sighed as he put on his shoes and walked outside.

As soon as he took a step out of the door, he crashed into someone. "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! What are you two doing here?" Gokudera kneeled to the ground. "Forgive me, Juudaime! I'm so sorry I bumped into you!" Tsuna sweatdropped, smiling. "It's okay, it's okay. But why are you guys here?" Yamamoto laughed. "We just wanted to see you, that's all!" "Oh, well I'm buying groceries, and after I buy groceries I've got to go to Doctor. Shamal."

"Eh? Doctor Shamal? Why?" "Oh that's...Haru collapsed yesterday after the performance." "What? Haru did?" The two boys yelled in unison. "Yeah, but it's nothing to really worry about. She's not in a life-death situation. Haru overworked herself studying and working on her band for a week, so that's why she collapsed." Yamamoto managed a little smile. "That's good...But is she really going to be okay?" Gokudera snarled. "That stupid Haru..."

Tsuna looked at Gokudera, a bit surprised. _Even though Gokudera doesn't really show it, he cares for Haru. _"Hey, Tsuna. Is it okay if we go with you?" Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, that's fine!" The three boys walked onto the road, talking about random things here and there. But in the back of their minds, they all thought about Haru.

I haven't updated for a really long time. I'm ashamed of myself. Please forgive me. However! I will be getting a new laptop probably by next week, so I'll probably be able to write stories more frequently and more properly.

Pwease Review and tell me what you think :)

ARIGATOU :D TO...

HoshinaMina: I'm really glad you love my story. Really, I have grammar and spelling mistakes? I never noticed o_O But thank you so much for telling me! I'll be looking out for mistakes like those in the near future! Thank you for reviewing! :D

xTsukuyomii: Oho! I see I have come across an Angel Beats fan! And yes, the song was Crow Song from Angel Beats. Iwasawa and Yui are such good singers, aren't they? I think I'm probably going to write an Angel Beats fic soon. Thanks for reviewing :)

Whimsycal: Thank you for reviewing and also for checking out my story! Thank you so much for your help, and I can't wait for the next chapter of your story to come out! Thankies so much for reviewing! :)

Pwease review:3

I hope you enjoyed ;D and thank you so very much for reading this fic!

REVIEW PLEASE~

Until next time, ne?


	6. Chapter 6 A Visit and a Confession

Reborn- Haru Loves You~

Cherry-chan: Herro, minna!

Lambo- Cherry! You're a cherry! Nyahahahaha!

Cherry-chan: Lambo-chan...I'm not a cherry.

Lambo- Yeah you are. See, see, Tsuna told me that you're a cherry!

Cherry-chan: Oh really? He _did_ did he?

Lambo- Yeah, yeah! I want candy! Macaroon!

Cherry-chan: This interview is totally hopeless. Here's some candy! Please start the chapter, Lambo-chan. So I can go have a little heart-to-heart talk with Tsuna.

Lambo- Nyahahaha! Okay, since you gave Lambo-san candy! Because that girl's a cherry, we're gonna start the chapter now!

Cherry-chan: Like I said...I'M NOT A CHERRY!

Previous Chapter

As soon as he took a step out of the door, he crashed into someone. "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! What are you two doing here?" Gokudera kneeled to the ground. "Forgive me, Juudaime! I'm so sorry I bumped into you!" Tsuna sweatdropped, smiling. "It's okay, it's okay. But why are you guys here?" Yamamoto laughed. "We just wanted to see you, that's all!" "Oh, well I'm buying groceries, and after I buy groceries I've got to go to Doctor. Shamal."

"Eh? Doctor Shamal? Why?" "Oh that's...Haru collapsed yesterday after the performance." "What? Haru did?" The two boys yelled in unison. "Yeah, but it's nothing to really worry about. She's not in a life-death situation. Haru overworked herself studying and working on her band for a week, so that's why she collapsed." Yamamoto managed a little smile. "That's good...But is she really going to be okay?" Gokudera snarled. "That stupid Haru..."

Tsuna looked at Gokudera, a bit surprised. _Even though Gokudera doesn't really show it, he cares for Haru. _"Hey, Tsuna. Is it okay if we go with you?" Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, that's fine!" The three boys walked onto the road, talking about random things here and there. But in the back of their minds, they all thought about Haru.

Chapter 6- A Visit and a Confession

"Now that the groceries are all done, we can go see Haru!" Yamamoto laughed. "That's right! You were fidgeting the whole time at the market, Gokudera. You really want to see Haru, right?" Gokudera snarled. "No, I don't! I don't really care about that dumb woman. The only reason why I'm going to see her is because she's part of the Family! And because Juudaime is going!"

Tsuna paused and turned around. "Really, Gokudera-kun? I thought you wanted to see Haru too, you were so impatient. You even yelled at the staff, telling them to hurry up." Tsuna shuddered as he had remembered the incident. At least 25 people would've been blown up to bits if Tsuna and Yamamoto hadn't intervened. Gokudera bowed his head. "My deepest apologies, Juudaime!" Tsuna waved a hand. "It's fine, it's fine." But to himself, he thought, _It's really not fine!_

"Maa maa, you two. Let's go! Haru's at Doctor Shamal's office, right?" "Yeah, she is, Yamamoto-kun." "But why Doctor Shamal? Isn't Namimori's hospital really close to her house, Tsuna?" "Eh? N-No. It's actually farther away, and the first person I thought of was Doctor Shamal." "Oh, I see." The trio walked in silence for a moment. "Juudaime?" "Yeah, Gokudera-kun?" "That stupid woman _will _be okay, right?"

A devious grin appeared on Yamamoto's face. "Eh, so you do care!" Gokudera turned away. "S-Shut up, you baseball nut!" "Hehe, it's okay, Gokudera. We're worried about her too. But she should be fine, right Tsuna? She just overworked herself." Before they knew it, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were in front of Doctor Shamal's office. "I-I guess I'll knock then," Tsuna said as he rapped on the door.

The door swung open. "Eh? It's you guys. Wow, even Hayato! You have a eye on that cute girl, Hayato? Good, good. You made a good choice." Gokudera was positively crimson as he shouted. "NO! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN HER!" Doctor Shamal chuckled. "If you say so. Come on in. She's still sleeping, but she'll probably wake up any time soon." Tsuna walked in first, then Gokudera, then Yamamoto.

Tsuna sat on the chair that was next to Haru's bed, while Gokudera and Yamamoto stood next to him. Sure enough, Haru had improved from the last time Tsuna had seen her. Her breathing was slower, and a peaceful look was on her face. "Che, she's actually quieter asleep," Gokudera muttered softly. Haru turned, mumbling, "Equation...band..." Yamamoto smiled. "I guess she really overworked herself, huh?" Doctor Shamal walked up to Haru, and placed a hand on her forehead. "She's a little hot, but she doesn't have a fever."

Slowly, Haru's eyes opened. "HARU!" Haru sat up, then winced. "Ow, ow...Gokudera-san?Yamamoto-san? Tsuna-san? Am I dreaming?" Yamamoto held back a laugh. "Yup, it's us! Nice to see you up and going, Haru!" Haru smiled faintly. "It's good to see you too, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna turned to Doctor Shamal. "Doctor Shamal, she woke up once, right?" "Twice, actually. That missy actually threw something at me until Poison Scorpion explained the situation to her." Tsuna sweatdropped. _You're a pervert, so I don't blame Haru that much._ Gokudera took in Shamal's words rather seriously. "M-My sister?"

Doctor Shamal put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, of course. How many Poison Scorpions do you know?" Just the thought of his sister made Gokudera's stomach a bit queasy. "So Haru, how do you feel?" Haru put one hand to her forehead. "I'm feeling better than I did before." Tsuna's eyes widened. "H-Haru! You didn't speak in third person!" "Hahi?" Haru's hahi which was usually high-pitched and full of energy, sounded quiet and subdued. "I can't say I, Tsuna-san?" Tsuna shook his head. "No, that's not it. It's just that I've never really heard you say 'I,' that's all." Haru frowned. "If you want me to speak in third-person instead as I usually do-" "No, it's fine! Really!"

Haru's smile wavered for a minute. "Oi, you okay?" Yamamoto asked. "Yeah! Haru's full of ener-ener..." Her eyes drooped, and she lied down again. Slowly, Haru's eyes closed, and she slept again. Doctor Shamal shook his head. "Not at the moment. I think you're going to end up getting a fever if you're not careful. I'll get some pills." "Why not use the Mosquito Trident, Doctor Shamal?" "Reborn and Bianchi told me not to, so I won't. Especially if Reborn told me not to. Why, is there a problem?" "No. Just curious, sorry." Doctor Shamal looked through the drawers and the medicine piles that were in the room, but his hand was still empty-handed.

"It looks like I ran out of supplies...Hey, you boys want to come with me to the pharmacy?" "You ran out?" Yamamoto grinned. "Sure, I'll go with you. Tsuna can come too, right?" "Y-yeah, sure." Doctor Shamal turned to Gokudera. "Then you're staying here ith the little missy." Then he leaned in, speaking under his breath. "Reminds you of Mari, doesn't she? I'll give you some time to flirt with her."

Gokudera's eyes widened, and then narrowed in annoyance. "Like I said! I'm _**not interested." **_Doctor Shamal put his hands up. "All right, all right. Calm down, young Hayato. Let's go then, gentlemen! And find a couple of sweet girls too, shall we?" The door shut, and Gokudera slowly went to the chair Tsuna had been occupying.

Then he sighed. "You really do look like Mari. Your faces are very similar. Except that she always put her hair down." Gokudera chuckled. Chocolate brown eyes opened, and then met a pair of light emerald green. "Who's Mari, Gokudera-san?" Gokudera stood up, his face red. "You were awake?" "I kind of went to sleep, and then your voice woke me up. But who's Mari?"

Gokudera looked away. "None of your buisness." Haru pouted. "Please?" Her eyes seemed to look through Gokudera. The look she gave him was so alike to that smile he had known when he was a boy, that he began to speak. "Alright, fine. I shouldn't have said anything, so you better keep your mouth shut. And don't tell anyone!" Haru smiled. "Thank you, Gokudera-san! I'll keep this a se-cr-et between us!" Then she patted the seat, and Gokudera sat down.

"Mari was my childhood friend. In fact, we were supposed to be engaged. My old man back in Italy had agreed with another Family that I would be married to Mari of the Lefin family." "Lefin family? What a weird name." "Shut up, stupid woman! And keep quiet, don't interrupt me! Anyways, I knew her since I was two, at least. She was what you would call a first love." Haru's eyes widened. "First love? Which mean Gokuera-san has-"

"Yeah. I have liked someone before. My first love was Mari." "Eh? Was?" "Mari and I spent nearly every day with each other. But then, I met a boy from Japan. He was annoying, but he was the first person who I had met with a too-easy going attitude." Haru giggled. "He sounds like Yamamoto-san. Wait- don't tell me! You fell for the boy!" Gokudera scowled. "Ew, no! And quit interrupting me, stupid woman!" "I guess I spent more time with him than her. Mari got mad, and the next time I had seen her was when she had stormed out of the castle."

"Castle? Are you rich, Gokudera-san?" "Well more or less, what does that matter?" "Sorry for interrupting you," Haru said hastily. "But continue." "After that day, she stayed in her castle for a week." "I visited her during that time, and found out she was really sick. I didn't know how sick she was until another week later." "I have a question." "What?" "What happened to the boy?" "I don't know, he left!"

Gokudera fumed for a couple of seconds, until he began to speak again. "I spent a lot of time with Mari, playing the piano for her-" "You play the piano?" "Yes, I do! Now stop interrupting me or I'll blow you up!" Haru frowned. "How rude," she mumbled before closing her mouth. "So basically I spent a lot of time with her. A month later, I was told that she was probably going to die soon." "D-Die?" Gokudera didn't snap at her for interrupting. His eyes were glued on the floor. "Yeah. Die. And because her parents were worried about it, they took her somewhere in order to get better. I don't know where she went."

Gokudera paused. Haru's eyes closed. "You don't have to tell me anymore, Gokudera-san." "No, I will. And two years later, I found out. She died." "D-Died?" "Yes, woman! Die! Not living! Not moving! Not breathing!" "I know what death is...It just seems so cruel. How old was she?" "Until she died? I'd say about seven. I found out when I was eight." "That's...terrible." "I haven't thought about her for a long time. But when you got sick, I thought about Mari, dying."

"Do I really look like her?" "Yeah, you do." "Do you have a picture of her?" To answer her, Gokudera reached into his wallet, and pulled out a picture. Haru hesitantly took the photo, and analyzed it. This Mari girl...really _did _look like her. The background was in a garden, in a bed of flowers. Although Mari's eyes were green like Gokudera's, she looked like Haru. Right down to every feature on Haru's face except her eyes and hair. Haru lingered on the cascade of long, wavy brown hair that resembled her own. "She's very pretty," Haru murmured.

Gokudera snorted. "That's the first thing you say?" "She is! I'm sorry, Gokudera-san. And thank you." "For what?" "Trusting me with your past." He shrugged. "You're not going to save my life with the knowledge about Mari, so it doesn't matter. "I won't tell anyone," Haru added. "I know you won't. You're not a blabbermouth, you just talk too much. And if you do tell someone, I'll blow you away!" Haru just smiled. "You can try." Gokudera hesitantly put a hand to her forehead. "Your forehead's sort of warm, so you'll have to wait till that perverted man comes back." "He's a _nice _perverted man, Gokudera-san."

The door swung open, and Doctor Shamal marched in. "It's weird, I had a feeling someone was talking about me. You're awake, little missy. Good. You should take some medicine." Haru nodded. "Thank you." Tsuna and Yamamoto walked in, shopping bags in their hands. "Why do you have so much?" Tsuna sighed. "Oh, Gokudera-kun. Doctor Shamal wanted a whole stock of supplies." "I'll help you with that, Juudaime!" Gokudera got up, and relieved Tsuna of the load. Yamamoto merely placed the bags on the floor. "How you feeling Haru?" Yamamoto murmured softly. "It's a little warm, but...I'll be fine." Yamamoto gave her a grin. "Good. Well, I have to go now." "Really? Now?" Dissapointment was in Haru's voice. "Yeah. My old man probably wants me back in the shop by now."

"I see. Bye, Yamamoto-san." "See ya later, Haru, Tsuna, Gokudera!" "I've got to go too," Gokudera announced. "Until later, Juudaime. Bye...stupid woman." Haru and Gokudera locked eyes. "Get better," Gokudera mumbled so only Haru could hear. "So I won't remember Mari that way anymore." Haru just sighed. "I will." "So then, we'll be going! Bye, Tsuna. Feel better Haru!" And the door closed.

"So...Haru. Were you and Gokudera talking about something?" Tsuna asked, sitting next to her again. "Yes, Tsuna-san." "About what?" "Oh, just things here and there." Doctor Shamal walked over with a blue pill in one hand, with a cup of water in the other. "Take this and then drink the water." Haru slowly got up, and popped the pill into her mouth. "Sweet," Haru mumbled after drinking. "It's very...sweet."

Doctor Shamal smiled and patted Tsuna on the shoulder. "She's a nice girl, don't you think? If I was younger, I'd definitley date her. Don't you think?" Tsuna blushed. "W-Well..." "We'll talk later," Doctor Shamal said as he walked into his office. Tsuna sighed and turned to Haru. Suddenly, her hand moved towards Tsuna. "Tsuna-san...stay with me please."

Haru smacked herself mentally. She shouldn't have said that! But...the medicine was making her mind all fuzzy. "Tsuna-san, please? Just for today. I don't want to be alone with that pervert." "This pervert can hear you!" Doctor Shamal drawled out from his office. Tsuna shook his head. "Tsuna-san." It was a plea that was laced tight with affection and wrapped with a plea.

Tsuna hesitantly took Haru's hand, blushing to the core. Haru smiled. "Tsuna-san... Thank you...for bringing me..here. I cause...more trouble for you..." Tsuna shook his head, even though Haru couldn't see him. "We're friends after all." Haru removed her hand from Tsuna's, and then placed it on top of the blanket. "Haru?" "Nothing, Tsuna-san. I just want to sleep for a while."

_He still...feels for Kyoko-chan. Of course. _

Her bitterness, exhaustion and dissapointment mixed with the medicine, and she fell asleep. "Haru..." Tsuna looked down, a shadow cast over his eyes. "I'm sorry, Haru." And then he stayed, watching over her. Doctor Shamal shook his head from his office as he overheard the adolescents' voices. That young missy _was _rather cute. But she must be something special if Gokudera had told her about Mari. She was cuter than that orange-haired girl...but that young girl was cute too. _"_If I was ten years younger..." Shamal sighed. He had to be honest. "Make that twenty."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what do you all think? There was never a 'Mari' in Gokudera's life, really. (This is a fanfic, this was never mentioned in the anime/manga. Well, I'm hoping this chapter was longer than last time, and that you liked it.

(Grovels for reviews)

ARIGATOU :D TO...

HoshinaMina: You reviewed for the last chapter, thank you. I'm glad you like my story. I think this was a bit of GouHaru and YamaHaru. :) I really appreciate your review, it helped my writer's block go away!

P.S. I kinda thought your review was funny (in a good way) It made me smile :D

Pwease review:3

I hope you enjoyed ;D and thank you so very much for reading this fic!

REVIEW PLEASE~

Until next time, ne?


	7. Chapter 7 A Change of Events

Reborn- Haru Loves You~

Previous Chapter

Haru smacked herself mentally. She shouldn't have said that! But...the medicine was making her mind all fuzzy. "Tsuna-san, please? Just for today. I don't want to be alone with that pervert." "This pervert can hear you!" Doctor Shamal drawled out from his office. Tsuna shook his head. "Tsuna-san." It was a plea that was laced tight with affection and wrapped with a plea.

Tsuna hesitantly took Haru's hand, blushing to the core. Haru smiled. "Tsuna-san... Thank you...for bringing me..here. I cause...more trouble for you..." Tsuna shook his head, even though Haru couldn't see him. "We're friends after all." Haru removed her hand from Tsuna's, and then placed it on top of the blanket. "Haru?" "Nothing, Tsuna-san. I just want to sleep for a while."

_He still...feels for Kyoko-chan. Of course. _

Her bitterness, exhaustion and dissapointment mixed with the medicine, and she fell asleep. "Haru..." Tsuna looked down, a shadow cast over his eyes. "I'm sorry, Haru." And then he stayed, watching over her. Doctor Shamal shook his head from his office as he overheard the adolescents' voices. That young missy _was _rather cute. But she must be something special if Gokudera had told her about Mari. She was cuter than that orange-haired girl...but that young girl was cute too. _"_If I was ten years younger..." Shamal sighed. He had to be honest. "Make that twenty."

Chapter 7- A Change of Events

"Haru-tan!" Yuri ran up to Haru, squeezing her tight. "I-I can't breathe!" Haru choked out. Yuri immediatley let go of her. "I missed you so much, Haru-tan!" Yuri wailed.

"We all did," Miki said with a little smile. Haru smiled. "Well, I'm all right now! So Haru will work her best!" Yuri pumped her fist in the air. "Yeah!"

Haru giggled, and then looked around. "Where's Akane?" Yuri giggled, a sly smile on her face. "While you were gone, Haru-tan, some interesting stuff happened!" Haru looked at Yuri, a confused expression on her face.

"What happened?" Yuri poked Miki, whispering, "You tell her." Miki sighed.

"Akane's not single anymore."

Haru eyes widened. "Then-Then Akane is dating someone?" She let out a little squeal before containing herself. "Calm down, Haru. She's just in a relationship, that's all," Miki said. Haru laughed. "Yeah, but still! Akane's dating someone!"

Haru turned around, hearing the footsteps behind her. "Akane!" Haru embraced Akane tightly, and then released her.

"I can't believe you're dating someone!" Akane blushed, looking down. "Yeah, well...I am!" Haru elbowed her. "So when can Haru see this mystery man?" Haru teased. "The man who captured our young Akane's heart?"

"Shut up," Akane said while smiling. "He's supposed to be coming today after rehearsel. We're going on a date tonight!" Yuri and Haru let out a scream that made Miki and Akane wince.

"Where are you going?" Yuri asksed. "What are you going to do?" Haru said.

"Is he going to kiss you?"

"Are you going to kiss him?"

"Are you going to-"

"Stop! If you keep on bombarding her with questions her head will hurt like the way mine is now." Haru looked down. "Sorry," she murmured. "It's just that, you know! Akane swore she would _never _date, and look at her! She's dating someone!"

Miki shrugged. "It happens all the time. Anyways, we've got to start rehearsel. So should we work on Crow Song or-" "I've got it!" Haru screamed, cutting off Miki. Miki sighed. "What is it now?"

"How about we make a song? For you know, lovers around the world! Or something like that if that's okay." Miki contemplated the idea, while Akane nodded and Yuri enthusiastically bobbed her head up and down.

"Okay," Miki agreed. "We need a new song anyways. But we're going to devote the whole rehearsel to that song, okay? No slacking off!" "Awww," Yuri complained. "Let's get to work!" Haru said cheerfully.

Haru grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil. Then, she lay down on the floor, her stomach resting comftorably on the tiles. Miki, Yuri and Akane all gathered around her in the same position. "So what's the topic? Love? Dreams? Morning?"

"How about...things that are important?" Miki suggested. Haru nodded. "That's an awesome idea!" She jotted down 'Important Things.' "And strength!" Yuri chimed in. "And...an important person," Akane added. Haru grinned as she jotted down 'Strength' and 'Important Person.'

"Okay! I'm thinking of a song...Hey, Yuri! Give me a beat!" Yuri grinned. "Aye-aye, sir!" She grabbed a drumstick and started a beat on the drums. Haru found herself nodding to the beat, when the words and rythmn finally combined into a song.

"I've got it! I know what the song will be!" Haru scribbled down words while the other PRISM members gazed on in amazement. Haru had a special talent that could just make a song listening to a beat. You give her a beat and some ideas, and _boom, _she's got the lyrics and the song.

"Finished!" Haru proclaimed after twenty minutes. Yuri sighed. "_Finally." _"Yuri," Akane and Miki scolded. "You weren't doing anything except trying to bother her, so be quiet." Yuri waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah I got it."

"Okay, so do you guys want to listen to it?" The band members nodded, elated and nervous about the new song. "Okay, just give me a second and-"

Haru cleared her throat and began to sing.

_When we faced each other, we did nothing but fighting  
Yet those were good memories too_

_You taught me that, so I'm not scared anymore  
No matter how fettered I am, I can seize happiness, so-_

_Even if I'm alone, I'll go on, even if it's tough  
I'll definitely take along the dream I had with you  
I'm glad to have been with you, not anyone else  
But on the morning when I wake up, you're not there_

_I felt like we'd be able to play forever  
I know I only felt so  
I no longer regret that I was born  
It's like after a festival; it's lonely, but let's get going shortly_

_I'll go everywhere, that's what I learned here  
I'll show you I'll fulfill the dream known as happiness  
Even if I'm separated from you, no matter how far apart we are  
I'll live in a brand-new morning_

_Even if I'm alone, I'll go on, even if I want to die  
I can hear your voice, saying, "You mustn't die"  
Even if it's tough, even if I cry in loneliness  
Deep in my heart, I feel warmth_

_Cycling and flowing, the times change  
I can't recall what happened anymore  
But if I try closing my eyes, there's someone's laughter  
Somehow that's my most precious treasure now_

Haru closed her mouth, stopping the sweet sounds that had been floating around in the air. "HARU!" Yuri shrieked, jumping around. "That's one of the best ones I've ever heard yet! Let's work on the music!" Miki nodded with approval. "Not bad, Haru. You're getting better and better at this."

"It was really good, Haru." Haru grinned. "Thanks, Akane. Oh, rehearsel's over! Now let's go see your mystery man!" Akane blushed. "Fine," Akane muttered. "But you guys better not follow us!" Haru winked. "No problem."

PRISM's members packed up their things, turned off the lights, shut the door, and finally trooped out. "Hey, Akane?"

Akane turned around. "Yeah, what is it Haru?" Haru had a thoughtful look on her face. "What's your boyfriend's name? Or is he just mystery man?" Akane flushed. "He has a name! His name is Yoru Ayawaza!"

Haru paled. "Yoru...Ayawaza?" _It can't be, _Haru told herself. _It can't be that guy! It must be a different person..Haru, get a grip! You're overthinking about it!_

"C'mon! I think he's there by the entrance!" Akane broke out into a run, with Yuri right on her tail. Miki, however stayed with Haru. "Hey, Miki." Miki turned to Haru. "What?" "I have a really bad feeling," Haru muttered.

Miki patted Haru's head. "Me too," Miki said. "Let's go see this Yoru guy, shall we?" The two girls walked up to the entrance, where a shadow, Akane and Yuri were waiting.

"Ah~ You have such a cute boyfriend, Akane! I'm so jealous!" Haru heard Akane giggling. "He's cute enough." A masculine voice spoke in the darkness. "Eh? So I'm not good enough for you?" Haru clenched her hand and walked to the entrance.

"Hi guys! So where's your mystery man, Akane?" Akane gestured to a boy behind her. Haru's eyes widened. _That...person...was the boy that Kyoko was going out with!_

"Hey," Yoru said. "What's up?" Haru's eyes narrowed. "Hello," she said in a cool tone.

Miki glanced at Haru, who's whole face was contorted with fear, anger and confusion. But it dissapeared after a moment, being replaced by Haru's normal happy expression.

"My name is Haru. Nice to meet you." Yoru grinned. "Nice to meet you too, Haru." "Well, I have to go now," Haru announced. She _had _to get out of there- as soon as possible!

"Okay, bye Haru-tan!" Yuri waved goodbye. Akane hugged Haru. "Bye, Haru! See you tomorrow!" MIki merely flashed Haru a look that said, _Tell me what happened later._

Haru nodded, and ran away.

_No way! That guy is Yoru from Tsuna-san's class! So why is he dating Akane? He's dating Kyoko-not Akane! Or..._

Haru shuddered at the thought that had entered her mind. _Maybe he's cheating on Kyoko..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, this is the chapter. I hope this has got the story a bit more suspenseful, and please review.

Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8 Rebound and Resonance

Reborn- Haru Loves You~

Previous Chapter

"Hey," Yoru said. "What's up?" Haru's eyes narrowed. "Hello," she said in a cool tone.

Miki glanced at Haru, who's whole face was contorted with fear, anger and confusion. But it dissapeared after a moment, being replaced by Haru's normal happy expression.

"My name is Haru. Nice to meet you." Yoru grinned. "Nice to meet you too, Haru." "Well, I have to go now," Haru announced. She _had _to get out of there- as soon as possible!

"Okay, bye Haru-tan!" Yuri waved goodbye. Akane hugged Haru. "Bye, Haru! See you tomorrow!" MIki merely flashed Haru a look that said, _Tell me what happened later._

Haru nodded, and ran away.

_No way! That guy is Yoru from Tsuna-san's class! So why is he dating Akane? He's dating Kyoko-not Akane! Or..._

Haru shuddered at the thought that had entered her mind. _Maybe he's cheating on Kyoko..._

Chapter 8- Rebound and Resonance

"Tsuna-san!" Haru panted, falling on the floor. "Hey, Haru! What's wrong?" Tsuna asked. "Kyoko-Kyoko-chan is being deceived!" Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Deceived?" He repeated. "Yes!" Haru said, her face painted with horror. "That Yoru person- he's cheating on her!"

"EH? But...Haru, how do you know?" Haru looked down. "Well," she mumbled. "I was at practice with PRISM, and Akane- you remember Akane right? Well, Akane said that she'd gotten a boyfriend. And I saw him...It was him, Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "How dare he...do that to Kyoko-chan?" Haru nodded, her face livid with anger. "But we can't tell Kyoko-chan..." Haru murmured, the anger draining away. Tsuna turned to her. "What? We have to! She's being deceived!"

"Have you thought about how Kyoko would react to that if we told her the truth?" Haru argued. "She'll either believe us and be heartbroken...or she'll just...not believe us." Tsuna sighed. "Then what are we going to do?"

Haru balled her hands into fists. "If he asks out Kyoko on another date, then I will confront him. I WILL CONFRONT HIM!" Tsuna looked at Haru in amazement, and then snapped out of his reverie.

"How, Haru?" Tsuna repeated. Haru frowned. "I don't know yet, Tsuna-san. But I'm going to make him suffer so that he won't ever be able to move again in misery."

"Keep it up, Haru, and you'll make a great hitman!" Tsuna sweatdropped. That voice could only be... "Reborn! What did I tell you about saying stuff like that?" Tsuna shouted. Reborn sighed. "Be quiet, Dame-Tsuna. I heard what you were talking about, Haru."

Haru flushed. "If you want to put that Yoru guy into misery, you'll have to train. He's in Ryohei's boxing club, remember? You'll have to be stronger than that," Reborn stated. Haru's eyes flared with a passsionate flame. "Then I'll gladly do so, even if I die!"

"You could take a leaf out of Haru's book," Reborn said to Tsuna. "It makes me wish you were as motivated as her." Tsuna sighed. "Reborn! I thought I told you not to butt into conversations like that!" Reborn whapped Tsuna on the head. "Be quiet, Dame-Tsuna. I'm still your tutor."

"Anyways, I'm going to go talk to this Yoru-person! It's cruel to play around with someone's heart...and...and...!" Tears filled Haru's eyes. Tsuna looked at her with concern. "Are you okay, Haru?" He asked. Haru earnestly nodded. "Yes, Tsuna-san! I-I'm fine. Well, I'll be going now!"

And just like before, before Tsuna could even blink, she was gone. "She's a strong one," Reborn said. Tsuna smiled. "I guess she is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You!" Haru snarled, her eyes blazing with anger. "You fiend!" The boy looked at Haru with slight interest. "Oh, you're Akane's friend! Nice to see you again...Haru, right?"

"Don't say my name, you-you horrible person!" Yoru raised an eyebrow. "Now that's not very nice to say, Haru-san." Haru stared down, her bangs covering the look in her eyes.

"How could you..." Haru whispered. Yoru raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?" "HOW COULD YOU?" Haru shrieked. "Playing with girls' hearts! Doing that! It's a sin! People like you should be murdered for it!" Yoru frowned.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, you know. And-" "Haru knows!" Haru whispered darkly. "Haru knows that you've been cheating on Akane with Kyoko-chan." Haru narrowed her eyes as she saw Yoru pale a bit.

"What are you talking about? I'm only dating Akane-chan." Haru snorted. "Don't give me that! I know that you're in Tsuna-san's homeroom, and you're a student in Namimori Middle School! You and Kyoko have been going out for about probably a week, and now you've started to date Akane!"

Yoru huffed. "You're really weird...I'm going." He abruptly turned around, and stalked off. Haru sighed, running a hand through her hair. Really this...was just...too much. "Haru!" Tsuna yelled, taking in deep breaths as he ran towards her. "Where's Yoru?"

"That way...Tsuna-san." Tsuna nodded, and earnestly took off. After a moment's hesitation, Haru rushed towards Tsuna's direction. Tsuna narrowed his eyes as he saw Yoru running across the busy street. "Tsuna-san, stop! It's too dangerous!"

Tsuna promptly ignored Haru's cries, his anger overcoming him. And as he ran across the street...a car was headed straight for him. "Tsuna-san!" Haru shireked. As if the wind had given her wings, Haru managed to run fast enough to push Tsuna away just in time.

Tsuna let out a gasp as he made contact with the pavement, and quickly whipped around. "Haru!" The car had driven away with a screech, leaving Haru on the ground...limpless. Tsuna kneeled next to Haru, and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Haru...are you okay? Hold on! We'll get you to a hospital! You-You'll be okay!" Tsuna quickly took out his phone, and dialed Doctor Shamal. Meanwhile, a torrent of thoughts were rushing through his head. _Haru took that blow for me...But I have my gloves, so why would she? I mean...It's all my fault. Haru's like this...and I! I'm a terrible Boss..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Gee, I don't know...But I'm se"iously losing inspiration for this story. Gah, I don't know if I should continue it or not! D:

Thanks to:

HoshinaMina-

Omygosh, your reviews and my love for Katekyo is probably the only thing that's keeping this story going...Of course, I'm thinking about ending it though. Haha, well I finally updated, and I'm very grateful to you for taking your time to read this :D


	9. Chapter 9 Could I be Falling in Love?

Reborn- Haru Loves You~

Omygosh...finally, after listening to 30 Vocaloid songs in a row, I have gained so much inspiration! Sorta...I've been through a lot for this chapter. I managed to write at least 3,483 words...and then...it was all deleted. D: I had to write it all over again...

Oh, the things I do for writing...

Also, I won't be doing 'Previous Chapters' anymore. They're sort of a nuisance, ne? So here you go!

...

Chapter 9- Could I be Falling in Love?

Tsuna looked anxiously at Haru's pale face. It had been two days since the day of the accident, and she still hadn't woken up.

"Is she going to be all right?" He asked desperately.

Shamal sighed. "I'm sure she'll pull through. She's a strong girl. And _you, _my boy, if you keep on doing that, you're going to end up as sick as her." He said.

Ever since the accident, Tsuna hadn't left her side and he was rarely eating. Despite the pleas of friends and family, he ignored them, only looking at Haru. Praying. Praying that she would open her eyes.

Finally, Reborn had waved them away.

"Leave him alone," he instructed. "He'll eat and drink when he wants to." Tsuna shrugged. "I'll be fine." Shamal nodded, and he walked to his office. "Keep an eye on her, okay? I have to do something." He said as he closed the door.

Tsuna pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed where Haru was lying on. Her face was covered in sweat, and her tresses framed her small face. Tsuna hesitated, and brushed one of the locks away from her eyes. Once he did, he continued to do so.

_Slam!_

Tsuna jumped, and let go of Haru's hair. In the open doorway, was Kyoko. Her breath was coming out in ragged breaths, and her eyes were full of tears.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Oh, Tsuna-kun...how is she?" Tsuna stared at the floor. "Kyoko-chan..."

Kyoko ran up to Tsuna. "I just got back from a trip...Reborn just told me about her...What happened?" Tsuna sighed. "I was chasing Yo-someone. And at that moment, a car was heading for me. Somehow, Haru managed to shove me away...And she got hit in my stead."

Kyoko let out a sigh, and tenderly touched Haru's cheek. "Is she going to be all right?" She asked. Tsuna shook his head. "I don't know. Shamal said she'll probably pull through since she's strong...But I don't know. Actually, I think Shamal doesn't want to tell us that she doesn't have a chance. He said the car made a critical impact with her body." Tsuna lamented.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"She shoved you away and got by the car instead?" She repeated.

Tsuna nodded.

Kyoko looked at Haru and sighed. "She's amazing," Kyoko said. Tsuna blinked. "Amazing?" He repated. Kyoko nodded. "Mm. She's able to do so much for the person she loves. If Yoru was about to be hit by a car...I think that even I wouldn't be able to take that for him." Tsuna seethed with anger inside.

_Kyoko-chan, you don't know how cruel that guy is being. How can you still say you like him when he's cheating on you? Oh wait...that's right. You don't know..._

Tsuna swallowed, and the anger dissapeared the minute he looked at Haru. "Loves?" Tsuna echoed. "Who does she love?" To his surprise, a flare of anger appeared in Kyoko's eyes. "Tsuna-kun...You...You say you don't know? Even though I just said it?"

Tsuna blinked. "Yeah, I don't know who you're talking about." Kyoko kept her voice cool as she spoke. "Tsuna-kun, how can you say that?"

"Pardon?"

"Tsuna-kun, Haru-chan has told me- many, many times about the person she loves! If I meet her, she'll at least mention that persons' name three times!" "Th-That...She's really devoted. The guy who she likes should feel happy that she likes him so much."

"It's _you! Tsuna-kun, that person is you!" _Kyoko wailed with exasperation.

"Me?" Tsuna repated. "That's not possible. I-I'm just Dame-Tsuna, so no person would bother liking me." Kyoko shook her head. She was angry now.

"No, Tsuna-kun! She's told me already that she's confessed to you many times! Even though you know how she feels, you just brush her feelings away like that? That's...wrong." Kyoko's mouth closed in a tight line, and Tsuna's mind began searching through his past memories.

He remembered what Yamamoto had confided to him when he had found out Kyoko was dating someone...

...

_"So, ever since Haru has really liked Tsuna-san. Maybe, Haru thinks she is beginning to love him. But, sometimes I wonder if he would ever like me back. Haru isn't that stupid. She sees Tsuna-san getting flustered around Kyoko-chan. When Kyoko-chan and I do something together, like cooking, he always, always looks at Kyoko-chan."_

_"Sometimes Haru feels she is overshadowed by Kyoko-chan. Tsuna-san...even though he never really looks at me, Haru knows that he appreciates her at least as a friend. That is good enough for me. But sometimes, I get a little selfish, and I want more."_

...

He remembered what he had said when Bianchi had confronted him in the attic..

...

_"So, Bianchi, what did you want to talk about?" Bianchi's lips pursed together. "Haru." Inwardly, Tsuna groaned. He had been at least half expecting Bianchi to talk about her. "You don't get it, do you?" Tsuna looked at her. "What?" Bianchi sighed. "I expected that much. Boys don't understand very well."_

_"Understand what? I don't get what you're talking about!" Bianchi's eyes flashed- and they only flashed with that determination when she was going to talk about her favorite subject. "Love! That is what boys like you will never understand! Can't you see? How much Haru feels for you?"_

_Tsuna sighed. "I know she likes me a lot." Bianchi shook her head. "Not even close, Tsuna. If your eyes were open instead of chasing something you shouldn't be, you'd see how pure her love is." Love? I don't get it...I really don't get it. "Ever since you hurt her, can't you see? How distraught she is? Wake up already, Tsuna!"_

_Tsuna looked down. "I know she likes me alot. I understand that much. But, love me? That's...not possible. I'm not someone with charisma or charm or brains. She should like someone else. Not someone like me." Bianchi nodded. "I agree with what you said, she should be chasing someone else-" A vein appeared on Tsuna's forehead. Somehow when people say that, that pisses me off!_

_"But she's chosen you."_

...

He remembered the passion in Haru's eyes as she sang in the PRISM concert. And he remembered when he had escorted her home after...

...

_"Hey, Haru. You did really good! I mean, really good! I never knew you could sing like that!" Haru giggled. "I didn't begin singing with PRISM at first, Tsuna-san. I sang by myself for the concerts, but no one really liked the songs. I liked them though." Tsuna turned towards her. "Eh, really? What kind of songs?"_

_Haru stiffened a bit and then relaxed. "Oh, you know. Silly songs." Tsuna stopped, and touched Haru's shoulder. "Haru, are you really okay?" Just for a minute, Tsuna thought Haru's eyes had hardened, but they were lax. "Hai, Tsuna-san! Haru has never felt better!" That freezing feeling, Hyper Intuition, started up again._

_She's lying to me. "Haru, really,tell me." Haru looked at him, and he could see fear in her eyes. "W-What are you talking about, Tsuna-san? Haru has nothing to hide." "Haru, what are you hiding from me?" "Nothing, Tsuna-san!" Tsuna's eyes narrowed and he pinned her against the nearest streetlamp. "Tell me the truth, Haru! I've been noticing that you haven't been looking so well! Are you hurt? Are you sick? Yamamoto noticed it too, and don't lie to me! Don't..lie to me."_

_Haru took a sharp intake of breath as she met Tsuna's gaze. A sudden jolt ran through Tsuna's body. Since when did...Haru look so...Wait, since when did I think like this? I don't get it...I'm supposed to be liking Kyoko- NOT Haru! Although sweat mingled with her scent, she smelled like vanilla and strawberries. Her ponytail was slightly loose, her wavy dark hair coming out. "Tsuna-san.." _

...

And he knew how worried he was, how he fretted and continued to after Haru ever since she'd been hit by the car.

Kyoko sighed. "Tsuna-kun...what do you think of Haru?" Tsuna was surprised at the question.

W_hat do _I _think of Haru?_

"Well," Tsuna began slowly. "I think that she's a really, _really _good friend. But sometimes when I look at her..." The words began rushing out of his mouth. "I think she's amazing. Haru's really brave, and she's not afraid to speak up. And...she gives off this very...very warm feeling. Sometimes when I look at her, I feel fuzzy and kind of warm."

Kyoko's eyes shone with delight. "Really, Tsuna-kun?" She exclaimed. Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, that's what I think of her," he told her.

"Tsuna-kun! Oh my goodness...Do you know what that means?"

"No, I'm sorry. I don't."

Kyoko sighed, but it was a happy sigh. "Tsuna-kun, before when people used to ask you, 'What do you think of Haru?' you'd always say she was a friend with a lot of energy. But now...you say all these wonderful things about her...I think..."

"Think?" Tsuna pressed.

"I think you're also falling for her!" Kyoko squealed.

Tsuna's jaw nearly dropped. "You think I'm falling for her? But...I like someone else!" He blurted. Kyoko's face fell. "Oh, Tsuna-kun... does that person like someone else?" Tsuna looked at the ground again. "Yeah, Kyoko-chan. She does." Kyoko pursed her lips.

"You know...right now you're falling for Haru-chan. _But, _what if you end up really liking Haru-chan back, and at the same time, the original person who you liked tells you that they like you?"

"I don't think that's going to happen. That other person _really _likes the person she's dating. And I don't think I've fallen for Haru." A grin appeared on Kyoko's face. "Then we'll just have to confirm it," Kyoko murmured.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked.

They turned when they heard Shamal's office door open. Shamal appeared with a mischievous smile. "Excuse me, Tsuna. Do you mind if I take this lovely lady-Kyoko-chan-am I correct?" Kyoko nodded, flabbergasted at Shamal's appearence.

"Well, Tsuna. Do you mind if I take Kyoko-chan for a while? I need to talk to her for a little while." Tsuna nodded as he ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Sure," he said. As Shamal lead Kyoko to his office, Tsuna sat back down, gazing at Haru with a fixed stare.

_I'm falling for her?_

...

"Please, take a seat," Shamal said as he gestured to a comftorable green chair. Kyoko complied to his request and gently sat herself down.

"So, Kyoko-chan, I couldn't help overhear your conversation with Tsuna," Shamal began. Kyoko flushed.

"Oh, no. Don't be embarassed." Shamal said with a wink. "I think you gave him perfect advice about love. Now, I'm pretty sure I heard you saying you wanted to confirm if Tsuna was falling for her or not?"

Kyoko leaned closer, and nodded. "Yes...see, Haru-chan's been liking Tsuna-kun for a long time. And if he's begun to like her... then I want them to be happy with each other." Shamal nodded. "But we can't rush love on its' own," Shamal cautioned.

"However, that doesn't mean we can't see if Tsuna likes our young Haru-chan or not," Shamal said with a delighted look in his eyes. "How about we make a plan?" Kyoko tilted her head. "A plan?"

Shamal nodded. "We'll need a plan...A very good plan. We'll need some people to help, too." Kyoko felt herself becoming more and more curious about his plan. "Now, Kyoko-chan." Kyoko straightened up.

"Yes!"

"I'm sure you, like most girls, have watched lots of...what's it called? Anime? Yes, anime made for girls with love and all sorts. And manga and books too, am I correct?" Kyoko enthusastically nodded. "I have," she answered.

"Usually in a anime or manga...there's a boy and a girl. Let's say...a girl likes a boy. That boy doesn't like her. Yet, when she starts hanging out with another boy, the boy feels something."

Kyoko eyes lit up with comprehension as she realized his plan.

"So we'll come up with a plan to make him jealous? And if it doesn't or doesn't work...then we'll know if he likes her or not!" Kyoko realized. Shamal nodded. "Atta girl, Kyoko-chan. Now...who can you think of that will agree to our plan?"

...

A:N/ Here you go~

Thanks very much to:

iplukachan, Sherry Leblanc, Itou Chihiro, Hoshina Mina, and xxXKaiAnne1827loversXxx

Because of you guys, I have renewed my courage and faith in this story, as well as my inspiration!

Itou Chihiro- I'm so glad that my words are able to help you love the 2786 pairing~ And I hope you'll continue to read this story. I'll do my best to make the chapters longer and even more satisfying! XD


	10. Chapter 10 Plan: Get Them Together!

Reborn- Haru Loves You

*Sigh* It's been so long since I've updated…Forgive me? Here's the chapter I hope you'll enjoy~

Chapter 10!

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Chapter 10-Plan: Get Haru and Tsuna Together!

"So, what's this meeting about?" Yamamoto asked. Kyoko beamed at the circle of people around her. "You know Haru-chan and Tsuna-kun, right?" Some of them nodded and smiled. Kyoko cleared her throat.

"Well…um…Haru really likes Tsuna-kun-"

"_TO THE EXTREME!"_

"_SHUT UP, TURF HEAD! LISTEN UP!"_

"_DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU A-"_

"_Onii-chan!_ Anyways, Tsuna-kun finally realized that he likes Haru-chan back…but he won't accept it…And-"

"_SAWADA! WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU? COME OUT HERE AND JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"_

"_SHUT UP, TURF HEAD!"_

"_YOU WANNA GO, OCTUPUS HEAD?"_

"_SURE, I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY!"_

"Now, now…calm down. What were you saying before?" Yamamoto said quickly. Kyoko gave him a grateful smile. "I want to make Tsuna-kun jealous…" She mumbled.

Gokudera blinked. "You want to make Juudaime _jealous?" _Kyoko nodded. "Yeah, because…well, I want to know if he really likes her or not…It's for their happiness!" Yamamoto chuckled. "I don't get it," he began to say. "But I'll help out."

Gokudera frowned. "It's for Juudaime's sake, so I'll cooperate." He decided. Kyoko beamed at the two Guardians. "Thank you," she chirped. The others quickly agreed to help, and Kyoko took a deep breath.

"We need a guy to make Tsuna-kun jealous."

Fuuta blinked.

"You're going to make Tsuna-nii jealous?" He repeated, sounding incredulous. Kyoko nodded. "Yup! So…anyone want to volunteer?"

Gokudera huffed. "_I'm _not." Ryohei gave Kyoko a rueful smile. "Sorry Kyoko. But I don't want Hana to misunderstand or anything." He admitted. Kyoko smiled back. "It's fine, onii-chan," she reassured. "I'm game for it," Yamamoto cheered.

Gokudera's eyes widened. _"You're going to do it? Ha!"_

Kyoko gave a bow of thanks. "Thanks, Yamamoto-kun. It really means a lot to me."

"No need to say thanks, it's no problem!"

Yamamoto grinned. "So it'll just be me then?" Kyoko nodded. "Yes…Try to make Tsuna-kun jealous…see how he reacts, please

Kyoko continued on. "Now, we'll have to do this very carefully. I think…"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Tsuna-san…_Run!"_

Tsuna nearly jumped out of his seat and turned to Haru. She was tossing and turning. Haru was dreaming of a nightmare about him.

Tsuna hesitantly reached out and patted her hand. At his touch, Haru seemed to relax a bit. "Please get better," Tsuna mumbled.

"Tsu-Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna's eyes widened with happiness. "Haru?" He whispered. Haru's eye opened, and Tsuna leaned forward. "Are you okay, Haru? How-How many fingers am I holding?"

Haru blinked and let out a groan. "T-Three. What happened to Haru? I feel like I've been hit by a car or something."

"You were."

"Really?" Tsuna's heart lurched. Haru's voice sounded so weak…

"I'm fine, Tsuna-san. Don't worry. You know me! I'll be up and about in on time." Haru reassured. Tsuna frowned. "It's not okay," he said firmly. "You got hurt because of me. That's…"

"Hey, Tsuna! Oh! Haru! You're okay? Thank goodness. Everyone was really worried!"

Tsuna and Haru turned to see Yamamoto bounding towards them. "Haru…you're alright…" He murmured. Haru stifled a groan, and gave him a tiny smile. "Yamamoto-san," she mumbled. Without warning, Yamamoto stretched over and grasped Haru's hand.

Haru let out a tiny squeak while Tsuna felt something twist in his stomach.

"You…I don't want to see you hurt, you know. You're very precious to us. Very precious to me." Yamamoto declared. Haru flushed, and Tsuna felt the twist deepen.

"Y-Yamamoto-san?"

"That's why-as soon as you get better, hang out with me, okay? Just you and me. We'll play some baseball and other stuff." Yamamoto grinned. Tsuna felt as if he was falling…Why?

Haru stammered something incoherent and mumbled, "Sure." Yamamoto laughed. "Okay, then. I'll come to visit again. Bye, Haru! Oh, bye Tsuna!" And like that, Yamamoto disappeared through the door. Haru pressed a hand to her cheek.

"Was I confessed to…?"

Tsuna quickly laughed. "Oh, you know Yamamoto-kun. His only love is baseball, y-you know?" Haru giggled. "It felt like I was being asked out…Haru's heart is fluttering-fluttering!" She murmured. Tsuna's lip set into a firm line.

It hurt. He was hurting everywhere. But why? He wasn't fighting. Was it perhaps that…?

"Tsuna-san? What's wrong?" Haru asked, cutting through his thoughts. Tsuna shook his head. "Nothing's wrong! Nothing-Nothing's wrong!" Haru sighed. "I can obviously see that you're not, Tsuna-san. Cheer up." She said.

Tsuna managed a tiny smile. "Yeah. You're okay…You ar_e _okay, right?" Haru smiled. "I'm fine. I'm alive, aren't I?" She giggled. Tsuna cleared his throat.

"Listen, Haru. Are you really going to…um…"

And so began the awkward mumbling….

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Wow you were great, Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto chuckled. "Was I?" He asked. Gokudera sighed. "You sure were, baseball idiot. Saying that she was precious to you and all…" His voice trailed away. Yamamoto chuckled. "Well, she is precious to us! I just wanted to remind her how precious she is to all of us."

Gokudera rolled his eyes, and then turned to Kyoko. "So I'll be going up next, right?" He questioned. Kyoko nodded. Yamamoto chuckled. "I'm still wondering how you got roped into this, Gokudera. I thought you weren't going to volunteer for this!"

Gokudera snarled. "Shut up! It's just that…it's for Juudaime's happiness," he blustered. Yamamoto gestured to the door and smiled. "Well, aren't you going to go?"

Gokudera huffed. "I'm going," he muttered. Kyoko smiled. "Thanks, Gokudera-kun."

"Tch."

And with that, Gokudera swung the door open and headed inside.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"You….Yamamoto…"

"Tsuna-san, are you okay? You don't look so good…Maybe you should go home and rest," Haru suggested. Tsuna vigorously shook his head. _What was wrong with him? _ "I'm okay," Tsuna whispered, feeling nervous. Then with a deep breath, he gathered up his courage.

"Haru, I don't want you to-"

"_JUUDAIME!"_

Tsuna jumped while Haru blinked at the sound of the new voice. Tsuna whipped around, frustrated. He had been so _close, _worked up his courage and had his efforts practically blown away! "Oh, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said, surprised.

Gokudera's eyes flitted from Tsuna to Haru, and he straightened his shoulders. "Stupid-no…Haru?" He asked. Haru blinked. "What is it, Gokudera-san?" She asked. Gokudera swallowed and mumbled, "When you're better do you want to go somewhere?" Haru blinked. She and Gokudera were always fighting, why did he want to spend time with her? Maybe…he was trying to be friendly!

Haru beamed and nodded. "Sure!" she chirped. Tsuna felt his hopes plummet down the drain. Just why did he care so much anyways? That was right; the one he liked was Kyoko, not Haru…right? Tsuna frowned and stifled a sigh.

"Anyways, I have to run! Goodbye, Juudaime! B-Bye, Haru! Feel better!"

And with that, Gokudera dashed out with a streak of red across his cheeks. When he went outside, Yamamoto laughed. "Oh look at you, you're blushing!" Yamamoto pointed out. Gokudera turned away. "Shut up, baseball nut," he muttered. Kyoko beamed at Gokudera's back and giggled.

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera sighed and put on a smile. "Let's just hope the plan's going to work," he said.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"You were saying, Tsuna-san? About me not going to-_nghh._" Tsuna bent over, his eyebrows knitted together. "Haru, what's wrong?" He asked. Haru yawned. "I'm feeling a little…Haru's going to…nap now."

Soon enough, Haru fell asleep. Her deep breathing seemed to soothe Tsuna, and he didn't even know why. Tsuna fell into deep thought, his eyebrows furring as he did. Since when did Yamamoto and Gokudera have any romantic interest in Haru?

Well…Haru trusted Yamamoto a great deal…perhaps that had made Yamamoto like her. After all, Haru confided in him with almost everything. And Gokudera? Well….maybe whenever they fought, that was a way for him to express his love for her. Tsuna's mouth unconsciously tightened into a firm line.

Then he groaned. Since when did he care so much? Che, Haru could date anyone who she wanted! Tsuna ran a hand through his hair, cast a glance at Haru and then left.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

When Tsuna fell asleep, for once he didn't dream of golden eyes. His dreams consisted of beautiful golden ones while switching to sparkling chocolate brown ones .When he woke up, he found himself feeling very, very confused.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Tsuna-san! You've come to visit again!" Haru chirped happily. Tsuna gave her a grin, and sat in the chair. "Well, I should. Since it's my fault you're like this anyways," he said. Haru waved her hand at him. "It was no problem, Tsuna-san. I'd do it again if I could." Tsuna vigorously shook his head.

"No, don't." He begged. Haru winked at him. "Kidding, Tsuna-san." Tsuna shook his head in disbelief, and Haru managed a tiny giggle. "Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san were here earlier," Haru sighed contentedly. Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun were?" He asked. Haru nodded blissfully. "Kyoko-chan too!"

Tsuna relaxed. "Oh." He said. Haru had a thoughtful look on her face. "But you know, I think they're planning something They kept whispering to each other…I couldn't hear them very well, but I think they mentioned your na-"

"How are you, Haru-chan?"

Haru turned and smiled. "Oh, Shamal-san!" She greeted. Shamal winked at her, and looked at Tsuna. "Oh, Tsuna. You'll have to leave for a little while-"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to check up on her. We have to make sure she's recovering, don't we?" Tsuna nodded, and gave Haru a little wave. "Well, see you later Haru." Haru returned the wave with one of her own. "Bye, Tsuna-san!" Tsuna smiled, and then looked at Shamal. "If you do anything to her…" he warned quietly. Shamal laughed well naturedly and clapped him on the back.

"I'll think about it," Shamal winked. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. He could leave without worrying for Haru's sake.

"Well, bye." Tsuna said finally. And out he went. Haru leaned back against the pillows that were propping her up, and Shamal studied her. "You still love him, don't you?" He asked. After a long time, Haru finally answered.

"Haru always will."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Oi, Shamal! What took you so long? We had to delay the meeting for you!"

Shamal cast an irritated look at his former pupil. "Tsuna almost found out. I overheard Haru telling him about you three talking about some plan- don't you know how to be a bit more secretive?" He placed a hand to his forehead.

Kyoko looked troubled. "Oh, sorry Shamal-san. I'll make sure to be more careful in the future." She apologized. Yamamoto promptly followed suit. "Yeah, our bad. We definitely won't do it again." He added. Gokudera sniffed. "Well, we can't have Juudaime find out, so I guess we should take heed of your warning," he conceded.

Shamal grinned. "Apologies accepted. Now, it seems to me that Tsuna' s getting a bit jealous." He said smoothly. Gokudera blinked. "Already?" The plan was working that fast? Gokudera cast Kyoko a sidelong glance. It looked like Sasagawa's plan was working out after all.

"Really? Tsuna was acting jealous? How?" Yamamoto inquired. Gokudera glared at him. "Of course _you _wouldn't understand something as simple as this- your head's up in the clouds thinking about baseball!" He scolded. Yamamoto held out his hand in self-defense while grinning all the while.

"But how is Haru-nee?" Fuuta asked anxiously. Shamal looked downwards. "Oh, she's recovering. But you can't expect her to be back on her feet immediately, you know." He warned. Gokudera snarled. "We know that, you pervy old man!" He snapped. Ryohei punched the table.

"IS THAT HOW YOU SHOULD SHOW RESPECT TO YOUR ELDERS?" He snapped. Gokudera whirled around.

"DON'T YOU START TOO!"

"Why are you calling him pervy anyways?" Ryohei wondered. Gokudera shuddered. "Turf head, you really don't want to know." Gokudera rasped. Ryohei shrugged. "Fine by me to the extreme!" He shouted.

"But don't you think you should just let those two go at their own pace?"

All of them turned to Reborn, who had been staying silent throughout both meetings. "But I don't think Tsuna-kun will make a first move…I think he likes someone else besides Haru right now," Kyoko confessed. A troubled look appeared on her face.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn and Shamal all cast sharp glances towards Kyoko. They all knew that Tsuna had originally first liked Kyoko. "W-Well, you never know!" Yamamoto said hastily. Kyoko nodded, brimming with confidence again. "Oh, you're right!" She chirped.

Gokudera rolled his eyes. Although the Sasagawa girl had been clever enough to come up with a plan to get Juudaime and Haru together, she couldn't even notice that she was the girl that Juudaime liked. Maybe even now, he still liked her. Was this…

"Well it's true that Tsuna will never think of making a first move since he's Dame-Tsuna after all, but he'll probably wake up sooner of later. Probably."

Fuuta spoke up. "Should I talk to the Ranking Star and find out how Tsuna-nii feels?" He asked. Reborn shook his head. "Don't use your ability for something as trivial as this." Reborn instructed. Fuuta vigorously nodded.

"Alright."

"Anyways, I think it's off at a pretty good pace…Should we see how Tsuna-kun and Haru-chan will act for now?" Kyoko suggested. Yamamoto grinned. "Sure, I've got no problem with that." He said. Gokudera shrugged. "It doesn't matter with me." He muttered.

"I'm fine with it!" Fuuta murmured. Shamal winked. "Same here too, Kyoko-chan." He purred. Reborn didn't react. "It doesn't bother me," he said casually before falling asleep. "I AGREE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei boomed.

Kyoko smiled, getting up. "Okay, since we've come to a decision, we should be fine now, right?" She asked. Everyone nodded. "Where are you going, Kyoko-nee? You sure are in a rush," Fuuta commented. Kyoko blushed.

"I'm going on a date with Yoru-he has something important to tell me."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Yoru-what's wrong? You don't look so good." Kyoko said worriedly. Yoru put on a small smile, and looked at the sky.

"To tell you the truth, I've been keeping something from you," Yoru started quietly. Kyoko blinked. "You have?" She asked. Yoru nodded. "I shouldn't have…but the truth is…"

Kyoko felt something pierce her heart. She didn't know what he was going to say, but she felt something. She felt something was going to go very wrong.

"I haven't been a very good boyfriend to you," Yoru burst out. Kyoko stared at him with pleading eyes. "What do you mean, Yoru-kun?" She asked quietly.

"Let's…Let's break up."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

END~

Woah, it's not looking good for Kyoko and Yoru! Is this the end? What will happen to Tsuna and Haru? Will a love triangle form? A love square? Wait- does that even exist? Who knows! Stay tuned for more~

(Also, sorry for the very, very late update.)

Thanks so much to:

Sherry Leblanc, .FlAmEz11, yukinothekoneko, HoshinaMina, Itou Chihiro, Esther Lee, Headsoverheels4anime2011, Chi-Chia mina, and brisies

Thank you to all of you for taking your time to review~ It really gives me a lot of inspiration! Now all I have to do is work on the next chapter T_T

(By the way, some of you might've noticed that the title in the table of contents (sort of) and the title for this chapter is different. Well the chapter for this is Plan: Get Haru and Tsuna Together! The title was cut off short when I tried to add it to the other chapters T_T)


	11. Chapter 11 Goodbye

Reborn- Haru Loves You

A/N: I sincerely apologize for such a late update. Hope you enjoy this chappie!

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Chapter 11- Goodbye

"Ow!"

Yamamoto leaned over. "What happened, Haru?" He asked. Haru slowly put her hand over her heart and took a deep breath. "It hurts…" she murmured. Yamamoto blinked. "What hurts?" He asked worriedly.

"My heart…hurts….it hurts! Yamamoto-kun, it hurts!"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Kyoko! Woah, what happened to you? You don't look so good." Hana said, looking concernedly at her friend's face. Kyoko shook her head and gave Hana a weak smile. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little tired." Kyoko sighed.

'_I haven't been a good boyfriend to you.' 'Let's break up.' _These words echoed in her mind, sending waves of pain throughout of her body. She'd heard of break ups before, heard about how sad people were, how it felt like the pain would kill them. She hadn't understood how much it would've hurt until now.

"Kyoko!" 

Kyoko jumped and turned to Hana. "Um…yes?" Hana narrowed her eyes. "Something happened," Hana guessed. "Something bad happened, right?" Kyoko averted her eyes away and bit her lip. Hana sighed. "Tell me what's wrong when you're ready." She murmured. Kyoko lowered her head, biting her lip harder. She would _not _cry. If people in the world broke up every single day and were able to go through it, then so would she. Kyoko exhaled and turned to Hana.

"Let's go, Hana. We're going to be late if we don't."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Hey, Sawada. I need to talk to you for a few minutes."

Tsuna tilted his head. "You need to talk to me?" He asked. Hana nodded and motioned for him to go to her. Tsuna got up from his seat and walked over to her. "So, what's up?" He asked. Hana leaned towards him and narrowed her eyes. "Did…something happen to Kyoko?" She asked. Tsuna frowned. "No, not that I know of. Why, what happened?" Hana groaned. "I've been trying to find out what's wrong myself. This is the first time Kyoko's hid anything from me." Hana said. Tsuna's mouth opened and then closed. He really didn't know what to say. "Anyways, if you find anything out…tell me!" And then Hana bounded away.

"Wait, Hana!"

Hana slowed down and turned around. "Where are you going?" Tsuna asked. Hana's mouth was set in a firm line as she spoke. "I'm going to see Ryohei…he might have an idea about what happened." Tsuna slowly nodded and murmured goodbye. _Something happened to Kyoko? What could've possibly happened? _Tsuna wondered.

As he trudged down the hall, he spotted Kyoko. Tsuna's mouth automatically curved upwards into a smile and he raised his arm to wave when he stopped short. Kyoko and Yoru were frozen in place; Yoru looking away at the floor while Kyoko looked longingly at Yoru's face. "Yoru…" Kyoko whispered. Yoru flinched but he didn't move his eyes from the floor. "I-I don't feel so hungry anymore," Kyoko mumbled to herself bounding away. Something in Tsuna's head clicked. The reason why Kyoko was so miserable…was it because of Yoru? If so…what the heck had happened?

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Hibari, are you listening to me?"

No reply.

"Hibari, even if you're not listening, listen."

No reply.

"It's about my sister."

"What about her?"

"Something's wrong," Ryohei said worriedly. "She's been sad to the extreme for a day now and she won't tell me why!" Hibari didn't say anything. Ryohei gritted his teeth. "Say something! You keep an eye on her, I know you do! Because you-"

"Say anymore and I promise I will bite you to death." Hibari said darkly, whipping out his tonfas. Ryohei chuckled. "It's all right, Hibari. I won't tell anyone." Hibari muttered under his breath and tightened his grip on the tonfas. "Something happened to the extreme. If you know, then can you tell me?" Ryohei asked. Hibari got up and walked away.

"Hmm."

"Thanks, Hibari."

When Ryohei heard the roof door close, he sighed. "Poor Hibari. He's lovesick to the extreme after all."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Kyoko-chan…has anything happened to you?"

Kyoko turned around and a smile appeared on her face. "Tsuna-kun!" She chirped. Tsuna didn't smile back. In fact, on his face was a dead serious look. "Kyoko-chan…what's wrong?" He asked. Kyoko's eyes widened and her smile sagged a bit. "Nothing." Kyoko said in a firm voice. Tsuna took a step forward. "Don't lie, Kyoko-chan. Hana noticed something was wrong…and I've noticed too. So…if you have any problems…please tell me."

Kyoko stared at Tsuna. She had only seen this side of him maybe once or twice. When that side of him came out, those kind eyes would look like as if they were brooding; and a sort of gentle determination shone out of them.

Kyoko blinked in surprise when her heart beat a little faster. "So…that's all I wanted to say!" Tsuna said quickly before running away. Once he was far, far away from Kyoko he slapped his forehead with his hand. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He hissed to himself. "I messed up big time in front of her… I must've looked like a dork!" He groaned, a tinge of red streaking his cheeks. _Even though she was dating Yoru…he still liked her after all. _Kyoko put a hand to her cheek and flushed with embarrassment. "Tsuna-kun really is a nice guy…" she whispered to herself.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Your heart?" Yamamoto asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Haru nodded, wincing. "Hold on, Haru. I'll go get-"

"Haru, what's wrong with you?" Shamal asked, cutting off Yamamoto. Haru glanced up. "Shamal-san…" She murmured, sweating. "She said that her heart hurts…" Yamamoto explained, his voice trailing off. "Then I've got the thing that'll help her," Shamal said decidedly. He gave Yamamoto a second look. "Shouldn't you be at school?" He asked him. Yamamoto grinned. "Well, I couldn't just leave Haru alone." He said. Shamal nodded and hurried into his office. Yamamoto looked at Haru and offered his hand. "Haru, hold on. If it hurts just squeeze my hand, okay?"

Haru nodded with gratitude. "Thank you…" she croaked.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Tsuna sighed as he walked down the road that led to Shamal's office. "I wonder if Kyoko will be okay…" He murmured to himself.

_Bam!_

"Ouch! What the-Reborn! I told you not to pop out of weird places like that anymore!" Tsuna yelled indignantly. Reborn smirked as he jumped off the fence and landed next to his student. "Tsuna." Tsuna looked down at his tutor and rubbed his sore head. "Yeah?"

"Do you still like Kyoko?"

"W-W-What? What kind of question is that?" Tsuna yelled blushing. "Of course I-" Tsuna's words trailed off as Haru's beaming face flashed in his mind. Reborn sighed. "You can't choose yet, right?" He asked. Tsuna frowned. "Huh? Wait, what to do you mean-"

"Mama's making hamburger today. Hurry up, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed. "Reborn sure said something weird…Oh yeah! I have to go see Haru today!"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"How are you feeling, Haru?"

Haru drew a shaky breath. "Fine," she muttered. "Just fine." Yamamoto gave Haru a look. "Okay, maybe not so fine." Haru admitted. Yamamoto smiled. "It's a good thing you're not hurting anymore." Haru beamed. "Thank you for letting Haru squeeze your hand while I was in pain" Haru said cheerfully. Yamamoto laughed. "Oh, it was nothing much!" Haru frowned. "No, look at your hand! Haru-Haru is very sorry!"

Yamamoto laughed. "I already told you, it's nothing!" Seeing the unbelieving expression on Haru's face, he quickly added, "It's nothing compared to baseball practice." Haru sighed. "I was supposed to be released tomorrow…but Shamal-san says it's best if I stay here for a few more days." She said. Yamamoto patted her shoulder. "It can't be helped. After all…it's for your health!" Haru pouted.

Yamamoto beamed and glanced at the wall. His eyes widened. "Shoot, the old man's going to be really mad! Sorry, Haru! I'll come again soon, okay? Feel better!" And before Haru could even respond, Yamamoto was gone.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"_Ouch!"_

Tsuna winced as he collided into a tall figure. "Oh, I'm sorr-Yamamoto!" Yamamoto looked down. "My bad, Tsuna! Are you okay?" He asked. Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, it's fine!" He said. Tsuna's eyes widened. He had been thinking about Kyoko all this time that he hadn't even realized that Yamamoto hadn't been in school all day!

"Where were you anyways? Now I think about it, Gokudera was wondering where you were." Tsuna said, biting his lip. Yamamoto laughed. "Ah, really? Well, I was with Haru all day…I was a little worried about her." Tsuna nodded slowly, comprehending the words but not wanting to believe it. Why? It was normal for Yamamoto and Haru to hang out…by themselves…After all, they were just friends. Tsuna blinked and smacked his head. _'Get a hold of yourself, me!' _

"I'm going now, Tsuna. See you at school tomorrow."

Tsuna nodded. "O-Oh, bye Yamamoto!" Tsuna turned around, took a step forward and opened the door.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Haru slumped in her bed. "Haru misses the outdoors…" She murmured quietly.

"Hey, Haru!"

Haru jumped and hissed at the pain that erupted in her body. "Hi, Tsuna-san!" Haru said quickly. Tsuna took a look at Haru. "Are you okay, Haru? You're kind of pale…" Haru quickly shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing, Tsuna-san! I'm just feeling a little stiff today. Haru will feel much better now that I'm recovering!" Tsuna smiled and sat down.

Haru looked at Tsuna's face and frowned. "Tsuna-san, something is wrong." Tsuna lifted his head. "Huh?" Haru leaned closer. "Something's wrong, right? I can tell by just looking at you. When you're worried, your eyes look a bit different." Haru explained. Tsuna ran a hand through his hair. "Well, you see…something's wrong with Kyoko-chan! And it has to do with Yoru, I think. I want to help her…but I don't know how to solve the problem." Haru let out a quiet sigh. _Tsuna-san really does like Kyoko-chan after all…What was I thinking? He'll never like me…_

"Tsuna-san, I'm sure Kyoko-chan will tell you in time! She trusts you a lot, so I think she'll tell you or someone when she's ready to. Maybe the problem will work out soon in no time! Don't worry!" Haru soothed. Tsuna frowned. "But-"

"Tsuna-san! If you keep on frowning, you'll get wrinkles!" Haru scolded. Tsuna stopped short, taken aback. Haru flushed. "Ah…sorry, Tsuna-san. I meant-"

"_Hahahaha!" _

Haru watched in amazed silence as Tsuna began laughing. "I'm not laughing at you-Haru, haha, it's just…" Tsuna coughed, trying to keep his laughter under check. Haru pouted and then smiled, giggling.

_Moments like these…Haru really loves them. But moments like these…can't last forever after all. I…It's about time I give up. _Haru thought bitterly.

"Tsuna-san, won't your Mom get worried? Since it's getting really late." Haru said, looking at the clock on the wall. "Oh, it's that late already? Well…alright. Bye, Haru! Feel better!" Tsuna said cheerfully as he got up. Just as Tsuna turned around, Haru felt her hand reach out.

_Since I am going to give up…I…_

Tsuna turned, feeling warmth on his shirt. "Haru?" He asked, surprised. Haru kept her face downcast, fighting to keep her voice cheerful. "Thank you, Tsuna-san. But I really think it's enough, don't you think?" She murmured. Tsuna frowned. "What did you say, Haru? I can't hear you."

_This is enough. This…is enough._

"Nothing, Tsuna-san," Haru said, releasing her hold on his shirt. "Bye-bye, Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna nodded, looking a bit puzzled while he walked out. "Bye, Haru." As soon as the door closed, Haru's hand went to the blanket. It took a hold of the fabric, clinging onto it. Haru sighed, her mouth still smiling. But her eyes…were not.

_Bye-bye._

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Yoru-kun…I miss you, miss you so much."

Kyoko exhaled deeply, her face creased as her ex-boyfriend's face popped into her mind yet again. "But…it feels nice to know that Hana-chan was worried about me. I'll have to thank her…But I shouldn't tell anyone yet." Kyoko murmured to herself.

Suddenly, Tsuna's face appeared.

"_Don't lie, Kyoko-chan. Hana noticed something was wrong…and I've noticed too. So…if you have any problems…please tell me."_

Kyoko giggled. "Tsuna-kun was so nice to me…" Her expression turned glassy and vague as her mind trailed off…those words echoing in her head until she was dreaming.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_(Next time on Haru Loves You…)_

"_Kyoko, something up?" _

"_I feel extremely bad for Hibari, you know? Since the person he likes to the extreme won't think about liking him back." _

"_You bastard, what do you think you've done?" _

"_What are you saying?"_

"_Haru has given up."_

"_If you can't open your eyes to what is happening around you, and who you're going to hurt…I do hope you wake up soon."_

"_It's time to tell everyone. About Yoru and me. "_

"_Would you even consider liking me?" _

"_I don't know…"_

"_Reborn…surely Haru can become one of the mafia. Just…not as Tsuna-san's wife." _

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Hello hello~ from lemoncherrylove! I sincerely apologize for such a long update -_-; I have got to update faster! Anyways, thank you to the readers who have read, and especially the people who have reviewed!

Special, special thanks to: Headoverheelsforanime2011, Chi-Chia mina, brisies, Hoshina Mina, and Rieyama Yuuko

Ciao ciao~


	12. Chapter 12 Last Time I Cry

Reborn- Haru Loves You

A/N: Thanks to you guys, I found myself writing and writing and writing. So here goes! Another chapter xD

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Chapter 12- Last Time I Cry

"Just one more day until you can leave, Haru-chan!"

Haru sulked. "Can't I just leave today, Shamal-san?" She begged. Shamal shook his head. "No way," he declined. "If you go away, who else will I be able to gro- I mean, care for?" Haru sweatdropped. "What-Shamal-san!" Haru screeched with a flushed expression. Shamal chuckled and waved his hands in reassurance. "Kidding, Haru. I would never lay my hands on a sick patient." Haru rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Tsuna hasn't been coming to visit lately, has he?" Shamal said, keeping a casual tone as he spoke. Haru stiffened for a moment and sighed with a tiny smile. "No, he hasn't. How long has it been, Shamal-san? Since we've seen Tsuna-san?" Haru replied. Shamal put his hand to his chin, thinking. "About a week, I should say." Haru lowered her head and clenched her hand.

"Haru?"

Haru quickly unfroze her stiff expression into her usual happy, cheerful self. "It's nothing. Well, Yamamoto-san comes to visit a lot, so it's not lonely for Haru at all! Gokudera-san visits too! Bianchi-san too! Mama as well! Oh, Lambo-chan and I-pin chan too! Haru…is very touched." Haru said warmly. Shamal's eyebrow went up. "Kyoko-chan hasn't been in here for a while, has she?" He asked. Haru looked out the window. "Yes, Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan haven't come to see Haru for a long while…"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna's head turned to the left and his face brightened up. "Oh, Kyoko-chan!" He greeted happily. Kyoko giggled and smiled. Tsuna sighed. Kyoko-chan sure looked pretty in that dress she was wearing…"Tsuna-kun! Are you really sure you're fine about going to the movies now? I mean...I'm not bothering you or anything right?" Kyoko asked. Tsuna shook his head vigorously. "No, Kyoko-chan. It's fine! Ah, we should hurry! The movie's going to start soon!" Tsuna said quickly. Kyoko nodded. "Let's go, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko chirped.

A tiny smile graced Tsuna's face as he watched Kyoko's face. Kyoko still hadn't told him why she'd been so upset…but they'd been hanging out with each other! _Wait…Kyoko-chan is still dating Yoru! _Tsuna scolded himself. _But…it's fine, isn't it? _

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Yo, Haru!"

Haru's face lit up. "Yamamoto-kun! Gokudera-san! Bianchi-san! I-pin-chan! Lambo-chan!" She said happily. Bianchi smiled warmly and gave Haru a hug. "How are you, Haru?" She asked. Haru beamed. "Only one more day until I can go back home...But I wish today was tomorrow." Haru admitted. Lambo jumped onto the bed and took a wrapped lollipop out of his here. "Here, from Lambo-san!"

Haru's eyes widened. "Thank you, Lambo-chan." She said softly. I-pin landed next to Lambo and reached into a bag. I-pin sighed and her hand shot out. A crane. And another one. Another one. And another one. Until there were one thousand in all. "I-pin wishes Haru-san to recover quickly. So I have made this." I-pin explained. Haru's eyes began to water. "I-pin chan…everyone…thank you." Haru said gratefully.

"I would've brought some food…but Hayato here wouldn't let me." Bianchi said, shooting Gokudera a look through her goggles. "That's because you'll kill her with them," Gokudera muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Hayato?"

"Nothing! Um…Haru…here. For you."

Haru's mouth shot open when she saw the box of cake from her favorite bakery. "Gokudera-kun!" Gokudera snarled, flushing. "Shut up, Haru! Since…Since you're sick…I thought maybe I could… Urgh, forget it!" Haru giggled. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun!" She said. Gokudera looked at Haru in shock. "You-You called me 'Gokudera-kun!' You didn't call me Gokudera-san!" Haru blinked. "I did…Oh, sorry…" Haru apologized. Gokudera huffed, looking away. "It's fine…," he said quietly. "You can call me Gokudera-kun." Haru smiled. "Thank you, Gokudera-_kun." _Haru said, emphasizing on the 'kun.' As Haru immersed herself with her friends, laughing and talking…this one thought trailed in the back of her mind.

_I will forget you, I will forget. _

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Welcome back, Kyoko."

Kyoko's face lit up. "Onii-chan! How was boxing practice today?" Kyoko asked. Ryohei smiled proudly "It was great to the extreme! But…" Ryohei's expression turned stern. "Where were you?" Kyoko giggled. "It's nothing to worry about, Onii-chan! I was with Tsuna-kun!" She explained. Ryohei relaxed. "Oh, with Sawada? What were you two doing?" He asked. Kyoko bounced a little as she went up the stairs. "Oh, we just watched a movie and went around town."

Ryohei took two steps back, shocked. Then he shook his head, as if to get rid of his shock. "Kyoko, something up? I mean…You don't seem as sad to the extreme like the way you were before…But, well…" Ryohei's words trailed off. He really didn't know how to explain it. "It's nothing, Onii-chan." Kyoko said firmly. Ryohei nodded and smiled. "Alright, Kyoko." Kyoko sighed in relief as Ryohei walked away to his bedroom.

"_Yoru-kun…" _

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Haru…has Tsuna come to visit you?"

Haru blinked, chewing on a slice of chocolate cake. "Eh?" She asked. Bianchi sighed. "Has he?" She repeated. Haru swallowed down the cake and bit her lip. "Um…no. Not for a week." She said. Bianchi pursed her lips, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Haru-"

"Bianchi-san, it doesn't really bother me."

Bianchi, Yamamoto and Gokudera cast Haru surprised looks. Haru didn't care that Tsuna hadn't come to visit her? "What are you saying?" Yamamoto asked her. Haru sighed, putting on a smile. "I don't care if Tsuna-san hasn't come to visit me. It doesn't bother me at all." Haru said calmly. Gokudera frowned. "You like Juudaime, don't you? Why wouldn't you care?" He asked. Bianchi looked down and saw I-pin and Lambo chasing each other to their hearts content, giggling to themselves. Bianchi sighed. "Yamamoto…Hayato. Why don't you take Lambo and I-pin back to Tsuna's house?" She suggested. Yamamoto and Gokudera quickly caught on.

"Alright," they said. "C'mon, I-pin! Lambo, you too! We're going back home!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. I-pin complied, but Lambo-chan folded his arms. "No way," he muttered. "Because Lambo-san is super powerful! Lambo-san will blow you away!" He shrieked. Gokudera's veins popped. "Shut up, you crazy cow! We're going home!" Gokudera shouted. After a few moments of threatening, crying, screaming, Gyoza buns and poison food; Lambo, I-pin, Gokudera and Yamamoto finally left.

Bianchi sighed. "Those children are really…" Haru giggled. "I thought it was kind of funny, Bianchi-san." Bianchi chuckled and smiled. Then her expression grew serious. "All right, Haru. What's all this not caring about?" Bianchi asked. Haru looked out the window again, putting on a little smile.

"Haru has given up."

Bianchi's eyes widened as she got up from her chair. "What are you saying, Haru?" She asked. Haru sighed and turned back to Bianchi. "I give up on Tsuna-san. There's no point anymore. In the end, won't Haru get hurt?" Haru said calmly. Bianchi bit her lip. "So what? You're just going to give up? I thought you were really going to try! You can't give up, Haru! I thought you were-"

Bianchi stopped short when she saw the tears streaking down Haru's cheeks. "I've tried! I've been trying really hard! I still love him! But what can I do? Wait for him? For how long? I don't know how long it'll take for him to look at me as a woman, Bianchi-san! Tell me what to do then!" Haru screamed. Bianchi's hardened as she saw the tears spill faster.

"Haru."

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm going to go have a word with someone. Wait here. I'll come back in the morning."

And Bianchi left, eyes as hard as steel, fists tightened and anger boiling.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Today sure was a great day," Tsuna sighed to himself. He blushed a little bit. "Now all I have to do is to do the rest of my homework…and…"

"_Tsuna."_

Tsuna lifted his head. "Eh? What Reborn?" He asked. Reborn was watching him with something torn between disgust and indifference. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Tsuna asked again, feeling some small fear in the back of his mind. Reborn looked away and walked out of the door. "Nothing," he muttered. "Bianchi wants to talk to you. You Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed. Geez, why was Reborn so mad at him? Tsuna stood up, leaning over to get his textbook when the Poison Scorpion burst into his room, and threw a punch at Tsuna's face. Tsuna winced and let out a yell as pain erupted on his left cheek. "B-Bianchi! Why the heck did you do that?" He demanded.

"That was nothing!" Bianchi snarled. "Nothing compared to the pain that child is suffering because of you!" Tsuna gently probed the bruise on his cheek while glaring at Bianchi. "What are you talking about? Why did you punch me?" He winced as he felt anger erupt around Bianchi. "People like you are really-"

Bianchi tightened her fist, getting ready to throw another blow. "People like you are despicable, Tsuna." She growled. Tsuna blinked. "Why?" He asked. Bianchi huffed. "Instead of encouraging her, just hurry up and make your point clear already! Just who do you prefer? Is this a game to you?" She demanded. Tsuna grasped his cheek, feeling very…_very _confused. "Who are you talking about, Bianchi?" Tsuna sighed, exasperated. Bianchi's pupils dilated and Tsuna gasped as he felt killing intent escape from the woman in front of him.

"_Prepare yourself, Tsuna."_

"_Bianchi!" _

Bianchi stopped short once she caught sight of Reborn who was looking at her. "Bianchi, you know better than that," he murmured quietly. "I'll take of Tsuna, you go outside until your anger's all controlled." Bianchi slowly nodded and stalked out of the room without a word. Tsuna sighed. "Thanks, Reborn. Why the heck was Bianchi so mad anyway-"

"Tsuna, you still can't tell?"

Tsuna stopped short. "Reborn, you too?" He asked, exasperated.

Reborn quietly sighed. His student had never really been too bright. In fact, Tsuna was even worse when it came to love. Reborn carefully thought about what he was going to say. "Do you like Kyoko?" He asked. Tsuna blinked. Wasn't it obvious? "Of course I do!" He said, feeling even more puzzled. "Do you like _Haru?"_

Tsuna blinked again. Twice. Three times.

"_EHHHHHHHHH?" _

"Reborn, what kind of question is that?" Tsuna shouted, a streak of pink streaking across his cheeks. "That's just…" Haru's beaming face popped up in his mind, and Tsuna bit his lip. "It's not right," Tsuna said stubbornly. "After all, she's only my friend." Reborn lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Then why are you blushing so much?" Tsuna blushed even harder, until his whole face was bright red. "Reborn!" Tsuna yelled indignantly.

Reborn chuckled at his student's discomfort and then his eyes hardened. "Listen up, Tsuna. If you're going to keep on being like this…Then you're going to hurt someone. You're already hurting…No, figure that for yourself. I'm disappointed in you, Tsuna. Choose one of the two already."

Tsuna frowned. "Why do you keep on telling me this? I only like Kyoko-chan!" He shouted. Then he stormed out of his room, ignoring the panging feeling that struck at his heart. Reborn sighed, fighting the urge to massage his temples.

"If you can't open your eyes to what is happening around you, and who you're going to hurt…I do hope you wake up soon." Reborn murmured quietly.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Yo, Sawada! Eh…Sawada? Why are you here so late?"

Tsuna opened his mouth, but no words came out. "Um…Can I talk to Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked hesitantly. Ryohei smiled. "Sure, wait a minute." Then he closed the door and yelled at the top of his lungs,

"KYOKO! OI, SAWADA'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Tsuna sweatdropped. That was Ryohei for you. Always yelling at the top of his lungs. Tsuna groaned. Why _had _he come here anyways? _Everyone's on my case, _Tsuna grumbled silently. _Bianchi and Reborn. Why do they keep on nagging at me? Geez! _After Reborn had rebuked him, Tsuna had ran. Ran and ran until he reached the Sasagawa residence. He didn't know _why, _he just had a feeling that he had to come here. And talk to Kyoko. And it was almost midnight. Yeah, this wasn't weird at all…

"Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna's head whipped up, and he silently swore as he heard a cracking sound. "Oh, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna greeted, trying to ignore the jolting pain in the back of his neck. Kyoko gave him a shy smile and leaned forward. "Tsuna-kun, why are you here so late anyways?" She asked curiously. Tsuna bit his lip, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Oh, I just wanted to talk to you." Tsuna said quickly. Then he inwardly groaned. _Who would ever want to talk this late? _Kyoko beamed. "Oh…is that so? Well, what do you want to talk about?"

Tsuna bit his lip. Immediately, Tsuna grimaced as he tasted blood. "Oh…well…I was just wondering…if you're okay…Like, I mean…Um, if you're still worried about something-Oh, wait. Never mind, it's just that…I care a lot about you, you know? And if I see you cry, I'll be sad, Hana will be sad and Onii-san will too…So, please…Uh…can't you tell me?" Tsuna let out a scream of embarrassment in his head when he realized what he had just said. "Oh-I mean…Um…!"

Kyoko giggled. "Aw, Tsuna-kun. That's so sweet of you." Tsuna's heart beat faster at the sight of Kyoko laughing. That sweet sound…reminded him awfully a lot of Haru. Tsuna shook his head. _No, I don't like Haru that way! Only Kyoko-chan! Yeah…that's right! If I didn't like Kyoko-chan, I would've never been able to do this! _And without even realizing, Tsuna's body moved and wrapped Kyoko in a hug. Kyoko blushed. "T-Tsuna-kun?"

"I don't ever want to see you hurt."

Kyoko's eyes watered as she heard Tsuna's words. And the sincerity in them reached through her, the dam holding back the hurt and pain she felt when Yoru broke up with her…broke.

"Tsuna-kun, thank you. I didn't realize…until you…I…think…I think it's time."

Tsuna released his grip on her and analyzed her face. "What are you talking about, Kyoko-chan? Time for what?" He asked. Kyoko looked down at the ground.

"It's time to tell everyone. About Yoru and me." _Yoru…and Kyoko-chan? _Tsuna's eyes narrowed. _I knew something was up between them. _

And with that, Kyoko began to cry. Her eyes stung and her chest hurt from all the crying she was doing. She wanted to release the pain. She missed Yoru. She missed him so much. Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw Kyoko cry. After a second, Tsuna pulled Kyoko back into the hug, trying to pat her back and comfort her.

"Kyoko, Mom and Dad said-_Kyoko? _Why are you crying to the extreme?"

Ryohei's mouth opened. Just a few minutes ago, he had perfectly happy. And now his beloved sister was crying. Ryohei's eyes bulged open. "Kyoko…"

Ryohei glared at Tsuna. "You bastard, what do you think you've done?" He roared. Kyoko looked up Tsuna's shoulder and quickly caught onto what Ryohei was implying. "Oh…Onii-chan, no! Tsuna-kun didn't do anything!" Kyoko said quickly. Ryohei relaxed, but he still glared. "C'mon, Kyoko. Mom and Dad said it's time to go to bed." Kyoko inhaled, then exhaled. She turned to Tsuna with a small smile. "Bye-bye, Tsuna-kun. See you tomorrow. I'll tell you and everyone what I meant."

"Night, Sawada." And with that, Ryohei shut the door.

Ryohei let a little sigh escape his lips as he turned to his little sister. "Kyoko, you have a lot of explaining to tell me. And everyone else to the extreme, of course." He said sternly. Kyoko nodded. "Okay, Onii-chan." She mumbled. Ryohei gently ran his hand through Kyoko's hair. "Go to sleep," he ordered in a gentle tone. Kyoko nodded, hugged her brother and ran up the stairs to her room. As soon as Kyoko was in her room, Ryohei's mouth turned downwards.

"I feel extremely bad for Hibari, you know? Since the person he likes to the extreme won't think about liking him back." Ryohei murmured to himself.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_Tsuna-san…_

_Tsuna-san…_

_Tsuna-san…_

_Please wake up…_

"WAKE UP, TSUNA-SAN!"

Tsuna's eyes opened, meeting a pair of warm chocolate brown. He knew the owner of those eyes. "Haru!" He yelped. Haru looked down at the ground. "Tsuna-san." She mumbled. Tsuna groaned. "What time is it?" He asked. Haru still wouldn't look up at him. "It's….two in the morning." Haru said in an even lower tone. Tsuna sighed. "Well, you had a reason for waking me up at two in the morning, right?" He asked tiredly.

"Yes-well…I'm not sure."

"Well, can you tell me why you woke me up this early? Wait…aren't you supposed to be with Shamal?" Tsuna exclaimed. Haru rolled her eyes. Tsuna was fully awake now. Haru had _never _rolled her eyes at him before. "Why do you care? You haven't come to visit for a week. I don't see why you should care now." Haru said in a dangerously soft tone. Tsuna stared, feeling as if he'd been slapped. "Anyways, I came here so I could figure something out." Haru said unwillingly.

"Oh…is that so? Well, what did you want to find out?" Tsuna asked curiously. Haru bit her lip. Should she dare say it? Well…she was scared. Scared about how he felt about her. But there was no turning back. After all, she had woken up at one in the morning so she could wake _him _up and find out how he really felt.

"I want to know…how you feel for me."

Tsuna's eyes bulged. Eh? _Eh? EHHHHHH? _Tsuna flushed, his whole face turning red until even his ears turned red. Did Haru just ask him…how he felt about her? Woah…that was really blunt! Really blunt and out of the blue! He hadn't been expecting that at all.

"So…do you like me as a friend? Or…do you like Haru as…more?"

Tsuna bit his lip. Haru had finally looked up from the floor, letting him take a better look at her face. Had she changed in the one week he hadn't seen her? Her hair…it seemed longer. It sure looked better when it was let down. He never realized how wavy it was until now. Her skin looked smooth, clear and just like the way a porcelain doll's would. But her eyes…seemed to have changed the most. They no longer had that loud, innocent look to them. Now her chocolate brown eyes seemed warm, mature…and pained. Tsuna swallowed.

"What are you saying?" Tsuna asked, trying to act as if he didn't know what she was asking him. Haru's lips were set in a grim line. "I'm asking you if you like me the way you like Kyoko-chan." Haru said slowly. Tsuna swallowed. That hard stare she was giving him was making him feel so _awfully _uncomfortable.

"I don't know…" Tsuna mumbled. Haru's hand slowly tightened into the form of fists. "So you don't even know if you like me as a friend or as a love interest." She whispered darkly. Tsuna ran a hand through his hair, feeling more frazzled than ever. "I…I do know that I like you as a friend. I know that much." He confessed. "Then how about as…more?" Haru asked tentatively. Tsuna's head lowered. _Did _he like Haru? _That _way? He didn't know!

_There's no way I can like Haru…especially since I like Kyoko-chan. There's no way I would ever like _both _of them. _

"I don't know…" Tsuna managed to say. Haru raised an eyebrow, obviously not surprised. She leaned forward, until she was mere inches away from his face. Haru momentarily closed her eyes. _Accept whatever answer he tells you, Haru. Don't be let down at what he says! _She told herself bravely.

"_Would you even consider liking me?" _

Tsuna's eyes widened. He lowered his head. Would he? He didn't know. He couldn't imagine it. It was too…Tsuna blinked. He didn't know. He honestly didn't.

"_I don't know…"_

Haru's eyes watered. Haru quickly bit her lip, hoping that the pain could stop her tears from trailing down her cheeks. It didn't work. Haru stood, ashamed as the tears began to spill. Tsuna's eyes widened. "Haru…"

"Thank you very much, Tsuna-san. Thank you for your answer. Now I know. I know you how you really feel about me. I know that you like Kyoko-chan. And I'm sorry for asking such a selfish question when you like someone else. Haru…just needed to know. But know this, Tsuna-san. I, Miura Haru, have loved you since the moment I've met you. I hope you never forget that…Thank you, Tsuna-san. For everything. I won't ever bother you again…" And before Tsuna could even react, Haru pushed past him and dived out of his window.

Tsuna turned and rushed for the window. He peered down, and saw Haru running farther and farther away from the house…and him. _Just how…Ah. She must've entered my room with that open window…Heck, this isn't the time to be thinking this! _

_I was just confessed to by Haru. _

Confessed to.

By _Haru._

Tsuna couldn't stop that little smile from growing on his face or that warm feeling that filled his chest. Tsuna smacked himself. "And I told her I didn't know the whole time…What's wrong with me?" He groaned in frustration. Tsuna heaved himself back onto his bed and struggled to get his mind to calm down so he could sleep. All the while thinking about Haru's confession.

'_I, Miura Haru, have loved you since the moment I've met you.' I, Miura Haru, have loved you since the moment I've met you._

And those words flowed through him until he was almost asleep. _But what did she mean by the fact that she wasn't going to bother me anymore? _He wondered. Tsuna shrugged. It would wait until tomorrow. After all, it wasn't as if Haru was going to go anywhere.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Haru let out a scream once she was a good distance away from the Sawada residence and collapsed to the hard concrete ground.

"Even though I told myself to accept whatever answer he said," Haru said between sobs. "I want him to tell me. I want him to say that he likes me back so much that it hurts!" She hissed. "Tsuna-san, Tsuna-san, Tsuna-san…" Haru whimpered as she whispered the name of the boy she had come to love so much. After what seemed eternity, Haru finally straightened up. Her trembling hand came up to her face and brushed away her tears.

"Reborn-chan…you must be awfully tired right now. After all, you've been watching me cry this whole time."

Reborn slowly walked out of the bushes. He was impressed. After all, only a skilled hitman could've ever spotted Reborn. "How did you know?" He asked. Haru shrugged. "I just…sensed you." She admitted. Reborn's eyebrows went up.

"Let me guess…that Dame-Tsuna didn't know how to take your confession very well." Haru made a sound that between choking and laughing. "Yes, Reborn-chan." She said at last. Reborn looked at Haru, and his eyes narrowed. This girl in front of him wasn't Haru at all. After all, the Haru he knew didn't have such an emotionless expression. The Haru he knew didn't have such broken eyes. The Haru he knew never looked this fragile.

"Reborn-cha-no. Reborn-san."

Reborn's eyebrows almost shot up. For Haru to address him as Reborn-san instead of Reborn-chan…the tear in her heart must've been very big indeed.

"What, Haru?" He asked as gently as his voice would allow. Somewhere, in the back of Reborn's heart and mind…He had known that this was going to happen. He just hadn't wanted to admit it. Because secretly, he had also been hoping for Tsuna to realize Haru's feelings and reciprocate them. He, like Bianchi, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Shamal, had been touched by Haru's feelings and the lengths she went for Tsuna.

"I…I have one-in-a-lifetime request, Reborn-san." Haru said firmly. Reborn nodded. He was ready to listen to whatever Haru had to say. "Haru…no…I have loved Tsuna-san from the minute I met him. But…he was always looking at Kyoko-chan…In the back of my mind…I thought that if I could get stronger, maybe I'd be able to catch his attention. But I've been so weak. So hopelessly weak. Even when we went to the future, I wasn't able to do anything except wash and cook. To tell you the truth, before I told myself I would stop liking Tsuna-san. But I can't. I've fell for him too much, I think. Maybe…if I go away for a year or two, than I could forget. But then that would be me running away. I don't want to be a coward. Reborn-san, do you remember when I would always say that I'd become Tsuna-san's wife? I don't think that's going to happen. I know one day Tsuna-san will be leading the Vongola…And I want to help him any way I can. So, please…help me get stronger. I want to become-"

"Haru, you don't know what you're saying." Reborn said, cutting her off. "The mafia world is dangerous and cruel and unforgiving. A girl like you won't be able to stand a chance." He knew. He knew the minute Haru entered that dark underworld there would be no way out. Her innocence would be forever tainted by that darkness.

"Reborn-san, I know what I'm saying. I want to be by Tsuna-san's side, but not in the way I had planned at first. I know I'll be able to survive if I just _train._ I'm begging you, Reborn. Please." Reborn sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You know you'll have to be away from Namimori for a while. You can't tell your family or you friends about your whereabouts."

"I know."

"You could even die."

"That's a chance I'll take for Tsuna-san."

"You'll start training right away."

"Of course."

"It'll be brutal."

"It doesn't matter at all."

"Haru, think carefully about this," Reborn urged. Perhaps there was a small chance that he could convince Haru to forget about the path she was choosing. "You'll be away from friends and family. I can't promise if you'll even be able to live. Even if it's for Tsuna, is he really worth that much to you? Does he mean so much to you that you'll throw away your _life _for him?"

"Yes, Reborn-san."

Reborn sighed. "I'll talk to Colonello. He won't refuse. If you undergo training from him, you have to stay away from Namimori for about maybe one to two years. It depends on how well your training gets. Haru…are you _really _sure?"

"I am."

"Then…we're leaving immediately. Don't bring anything with you." Reborn said after a few seconds of silence. "I'll come with you, of course. Bianchi as well. We'll take you to Colonello."

"Reborn-san."

"What?"

Oh, Kami…Kami forgive him for allowing this sweet, pure person thrust herself into the darkness of the mafia.

"Reborn…surely Haru can become one of the mafia. Just…not as Tsuna-san's wife." Haru said with determination. Reborn said nothing as he led the way back to Tsuna's house. "As soon as we get Bianchi from Tsuna's house, we're leaving. Got it, Haru?"

Haru followed him at a steady pace, never faltering. "Yes, Reborn-san."

_And I swear this will be the last time I'll ever cry. _Haru told herself.

_(Next time on Haru Loves You…)_

"_Where the hell is Haru?" _

"_Yes…Yoru broke up with me…That's what happened."_

"_Search for her! Immediately!" _

"_Reborn…do you know where Haru is?"_

"_I am Miura Haru. I would like you to train me. I'm ready for anything. I'm ready to die. Just help me become stronger, Colonello-san. I know I look like some girl, but I promise…I'll change that. Just…Just help me become strong enough to fight under the Vongola!" _

"_So you're the one Reborn wanted me to train-kora!"_

"_Haru…where are you?"_

"_I'll help you fight-kora. _

"_I won't be weak anymore. So with every time I sweat…every time a drop of blood spills…I'll be getting stronger."_

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

It's been twenty three days. Twenty three days since I've updated. Man, I'm pathetic. But I wrote so much! XD It's been such a long while since I've written this much, actually. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update so easily, especially since I'm not even sleeping in my room anymore. See, my relative from Alaska came to visit and she's sleeping in my room. And I'm in the living room. Ah, life's great, don't you think? ._. And because she's sleeping in my ROOM where the COMPUTER is I can't write as much as I can. Ah, I love family. The things they do to me. Hehe.

I just realized how much I love Vocaloid. Seriously. I mean, I even wrote this fanfiction during school…And…I don't know where the hey it went. I seriously need to be more organized. Really! It's thanks to you guys, the readers and the reviewers I managed to write again. I think I've said this a bunch of times. But, you guys mean a lot to me. Really, I love you guys so much for even checking out this story. Love you all~ I'll admit. I was listening to this song, (Cinderella-Another Story) by Kagamine Len and Rin for like three hours straight while I was writing this. I'm in love with the Append version of it. Kyah. So I guess it was because of you guys and this song that I was able to write. Heehee. Woah, this A/N is getting extremely long. So, farewell for now! (Btw, I just decided to reply back to you lovely people who reviewed here…Since I lose track and forget who reviewed and when and all. Gah. Curse my short-term memory.)

-lemoncherrylove

Thank you to those who reviewed:

Rieyama Yuuko: Don't worry, this fanfic won't be ending anytime soon! Again, I've updated…so darn late…again. T_T Thanks for the review, as always

brisies: Heehee…well I'll always appreciate your review XD It gave me this kind of fizzy feeling that makes feel warm all over. What do you think of this chapter? Thanks tons for the review ^^

celina28: OMYGOSH. You love it to the ends of the earth? That's…OMYGOSH. Thank you so much :] Thank you, Thank you. I feel so…flattered. My gosh, I'm blushing. Thank you so much, your review's so super sweet! ;D Poor Haru. I feel like a cruel person for what I'm doing to her. T_T

Rane Kurodo: Haha, hello hello Rane Kurodo! Thanks for reviewing on this story ;D As you see, I have wrote a lot for this chapter xD My hands and brains got a bit carried away for this chapter. Thanks super much for your review! :D

HoshinaMina: Heart attack? Seriously? :O Hehe…your reviews always sound so…ENERGETIC TO THE EXTREME. Hoshina and Mina, I almost forgot to tell you guys. I have a sister too xD Younger in fact. But people always get our names switched around. Geez. Honestly, I'm a little pissed at Kyoko in this fanfic for blushing so much at Tsuna. GRR. Wait, I'm the one who made her like that. Geez. Something's wrong with me. ._. Anyways, thanks super, tons much for reviewing XD I can't wait for another review from your guys. They make me so…INSPIRED. Love you two a bunch!

Headoverheelsforanime2011: Hehe, here's the chapter you've waiting so eagerly for~ I don't know what you'll think of it, but I hope you liked it xD I feel like I'm going to cry. Your reviews and messages leave me feeling warm all over. Thanks so much, SO MUCH for reviewing. ^^

miura haru-chan: You like this story? OMG…Thanks so much I couldn't help but see that you have the same name as Haru for your review, hehe. Haru rocks, don't you think so? XD Honestly, I don't know why everyone's always hating on her. Sigh. Oh, before I forget, thank you again for leaving a review~ Thanks so much!

So…everyone…wait until next time, ne? :D


	13. Chapter 13 He Searches while She Vows

24 Reborn- Haru Loves You

A/N: OMYGOSH. While I was writing this, I was listening to the news…Because some people in my house like to listen to the news 24/7. Anyways, it was about Hurricane Irene and stuff…Am I scared? Not really…At least…I don't know when to get scared until it actually hits me right in the face. You know what I mean. I think…? Anyways, enjoy Chapter 13! Oh, and I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn obviously…If I did then Tsuna and Haru would've been married with little Tsunas and Harus running around already. Haha. Anyways, on with the story. By the way, I'm thinking about changing my penname. I mean, lemoncherrylove? That was the old me! Hehe. So maybe I will change it…I'm still thinking about a good proper name. Gah. Need to brainstorm.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Chapter 13- He Searches while She Vowes

"Good morning Mom…where's Reborn?" Tsuna asked, rubbing one of his eyes tiredly. Nana smiled fondly at her son. "Good morning, Tsu-kun. Ah, Reborn? He left a note- see? It said that he had to go somewhere for a short while. He'll be back before you know it, so don't worry!" Tsuna reached for the note in his mother's hands and read it. Tsuna blinked, read it again and then handed the paper back. "By the way, Tsu-kun…You look awfully happy. Did something good happen?" Without even knowing why, Tsuna's mind replayed Haru's confession to him. Before even realizing, a smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, I guess." He said at last.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"So…is everyone here?"

Kyoko looked around the people surrounding her, taking in the familiar faces. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Hana, Chrome, and lastly, Tsuna were all around her. Hibari wasn't here…but that wasn't something Kyoko was too surprised about. Haru was obviously still with Dr. Shamal recovering…she wasn't going to bother Haru about a petty thing like this while her best friend was still recuperating. "So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Yamamoto asked. Kyoko bit her lip and swallowed. "Well…It's about…Yoru…and…me." She said softly, trying to drag out the sentence as long as she could. "What about you and Yoru?" Ryohei asked, his face expression stern and unreadable.

"We're over."

The minute Kyoko said it, she felt the pain overwhelm her again, threatening to crush her. Hana's eyes widened. "So…that's why you've been acting so strange lately?" She asked slowly. Kyoko hesitated and then nodded. Hana sighed. "Oh…Kyoko, you poor thing!" Kyoko swallowed, trying to keep her tears away. "It's nothing too big, Hana." She mumbled. Hana shook her head, eyes burning with anger. "To heck it is! I'm going to have a talk with Yoru right now-" "Don't…Hana. Please." Kyoko interrupted, looking at Hana with pleading eyes. Hana sighed. "Fine. But I'm not promising that I won't do anything to that stupid…heartless…ignorant…creature!" Kyoko tried not shoot back defending words to the black-haired girl. There was no stopping Hana once she got something into her head.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sasagawa." Gokudera said at last. Kyoko managed a tiny smile. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun." "Yeah, sorry about what's happened." Yamamoto offered with a sympathizing look. "I'm sorry, Kyoko." Chrome murmured. Tsuna's fists tightened and when he looked at Kyoko, his eyes told her more than he could've ever said. "Thank you, everyone. But…I'll be fine." Kyoko said at last. Ryohei frowned. "Wait…so…hold on. Yoru broke up with you? So you're not dating to the extreme anymore?" He asked. Gokudera, Tsuna and Hana all looked at Ryohei with an _are-you-serious_ look.

"Yes…Yoru broke up with me…That's what happened."

A few seconds later, rage filled Ryohei's face. "What did you say? I'll beat up Yoru to the extreme!" He exclaimed. Gokudera's eyebrow arched as he muttered, "Late reaction much?" Ryohei turned around to face Gokudera.

"What'd you say, Octopus-head?"

"I said you had a damn late reaction!"

"What? Take that back!"

"Shut it, Turf-head!"

"Octopus-head!"

"Turf-head!"

Tsuna sighed. This sounded _way _too familiar…How long had those two been fighting that way over the years they knew each other? "Onii-chan! Don't pick fights, please!" Kyoko gently scolded. Ryohei abruptly moved away, and dutifully walked over to Kyoko's side before shooting one last glare at Gokudera. "W-Would someone like to come with me to see Haru?" Chrome murmured. Yamamoto grinned. "I'll go." He volunteered. Tsuna nodded. "I'll go too," he added. "What about you, Gokudera-kun?" Gokudera stood straight with a smile on his face. "Of course I'll go if you're going, Juudaime!" Hana sighed. "Sorry, but I can't go. I'm really busy today. Tell Haru I said hello, will you?" She said. Chrome nodded and looked at Kyoko and Ryohei. Ryohei shrugged. "I'll go." He turned to Kyoko. "What about you, Kyoko?" He asked. Kyoko bit her lip. "No," she said quietly. "I'm going to go talk to…someone. Tell Haru-chan I said hi and that I hope she gets better." Chrome nodded again and turned to the direction of Dr. Shamal's office.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Isn't it great, Chrome? Haru's finally going to be able to hang out with us again! Should we do something for her?" Yamamoto said enthusiastically. Chrome smiled at the boy next to her. "Yes…I think we should." Chrome murmured happily. Yamamoto turned to Ryohei, Gokudera and Tsuna. "Alright, it's decided then! We're throwing a party for Haru to the extreme!" Ryohei screamed at the top of his lungs. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna who smiled. "Sure," the spiky-haired boy agreed. "What about you, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera turned his head away.

"Since the Juudaime is going, I guess as his right-hand man I suppose I have no choice but to go!" Yamamoto grinned. "Aw, you want to see Haru too! I know you do!" Yamamoto teased. Gokudera fought off the blush that was threatening to make an appearance. "Shut up, baseball idiot!" Gokudera snapped. Yamamoto's grin only widened as the group walked in silence.

After a few minutes, the gang finally arrived in front of Dr. Shamal's office. Tsuna, like Chrome and Yamamoto, had a happy and sincere smile on his face. But he felt _turmoil _running through his veins, his mind, his body, his soul, his very _being. _What was he going to _say _to her? Heck, how was he even going to be able to even _look _at her? Tsuna let out a low groan, remembering the turn of events from yesterday. Or was it today since it happened early in the morning?

_"So…do you like me as a friend? Or…do you like Haru as…more?" _

_"So you don't even know if you like me as a friend or as a love interest."_

_"Thank you very much, Tsuna-san. Thank you for your answer. Now I know. I know you how you really feel about me. I know that you like Kyoko-chan. And I'm sorry for asking such a selfish question when you like someone else. Haru…just needed to know. But know this, Tsuna-san. I, Miura Haru, have loved you since the moment I've met you. I hope you never forget that…Thank you, Tsuna-san. For everything. I won't ever bother you again…"_

Tsuna cringed as he recalled the memory. He had been acting like a total _idiot _at that time! What on earth was **wrong **with him? Immediately, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition flared up and he felt cold, as if ice had been poured down his back. When Haru had said she wouldn't bother him anymore…did she mean it as if she would never talk to him again? Or did she mean to say that she wouldn't try to make advances on him anymore? Or…maybe…did she mean that she would give up on him?

A frown made its way on Tsuna's face. He did not like the sound of that. He didn't like the sound of that at _all. _He didn't want Haru to act like that night-or early morning- had never happened. No, he wanted her to remember that event _forever. _Heck, he knew he would! A groan escaped from his mouth as he remembered _again_; remembered how _stupid _he had acted the whole time. Why had he acted so stupid again? …He didn't know. "Um…Juudaime, are you okay? You look kind of…" Gokudera's voice trailed off. Tsuna quickly put on a smile. "I'm fine, Gokudera-kun!" He assured his right-hand man. Ryohei flashed him a bright, bright grin. "Good! Because you need to greet Haru with a happy smile to the extreme, not that moping look you're putting on right now!"

Chrome nodded in encouraged to Ryohei's words and Tsuna chuckled. "You're right," he said at last. "Let's go see Haru." He would see her face, she would see his, and they would talk. They would talk about her confession at least one more time. Because Tsuna knew at this very moment as he knocked on the door, that Haru meant so much more to him that just as a friend.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Today Haru's being released, so let her go already! You disgusting perverted excuse of a doctor!" Gokudera snapped. Shamal let out a shaky laugh which immediately caught his former student's attention. "Where is she?" Gokudera asked, eyes narrowing. Shamal's face grew solemn as he jerked his head to the direction of Haru's bed. The curtain was still hanging, covering Haru and the bed from sight. Tsuna sighed, and slowly moved the curtain aside. He froze. "Shamal…where's Haru?" He shouted. The bed was empty; blankets neatly folded.

With no Haru in sight.

Chrome's eyes narrowed. "It's not an illusion…" she managed at last. Ryohei's eyes narrowed. "Wasn't she supposed to stay here until today? She wasn't supposed to leave earlier, right?" He demanded. Shamal nodded, silent. Yamamoto gripped his fists, trembling all over. Gokudera whirled onto Shamal.

"Oi, Shamal! This isn't a funny joke! So hurry up and take Haru out of wherever you're hiding her!" He roared. Shamal's eyes looked back at Gokudera with a calm composure. "I'm not hiding her, Hayato. She's gone, and I don't know where she is." Shamal managed at last. Gokudera's mouth dropped open, and then moved again. He tried to find words, but he couldn't. "You lost your own patient?" Ryohei asked in disbelief, not adding his signature _to the extreme _for once. Shamal bit his lip. "Yeah. I-I guess I did." He muttered. Tsuna's lip curled as he faced Shamal.

"Where the hell is Haru?"

Five shocked faces met his angry eyes. Tsuna rarely cursed, and he barely lashed out at anyone. So they were quite taken aback at Tsuna's frustrated demand. Shamal raised an eyebrow. "Tsuna, if I knew, don't you think I would tell you?" He asked calmly. Tsuna bit back a yell as he struggled to calm himself. This wasn't supposed to have happened. Haru was supposed to have been in her bed with Shamal standing next to her. They would've greeted Haru and he would've asked to talk to her privately. And then he was supposed to clearly tell out what he was feeling about her.

_How she meant so much more to him than just as a friend. _

"Tsuna, calm down." Yamamoto said quietly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Tsuna shrugged off Yamamoto's efforts to calm him. "No! We-I-I have to look for her! Only God knows where Haru is right now! She could be hurt, she could be-she could be…she could be anywhere!" Tsuna yelled, his voice growing louder with every word. Chrome looked at him with worried eyes. "Boss, please calm down. I think Yamamoto is right…We won't find Haru by worrying our heads off." Chrome murmured. Ryohei nodded. "That's right, Sawada! We'll look for her to the extreme!" He shouted. Gokudera nodded; his face grave. "I'll look in every corner of Namimori if I have to, Juudaime." Gokudera vowed. Tsuna's face morphed from anger to embarrassment to finally relief. "Thanks, everyone." Tsuna mumbled. He looked up at Shamal again. "Sorry, Shamal-san. For yelling at you, I mean. I-I wasn't thinking."

Shamal smiled, waving off the apology. "It's no big deal." Shamal reassured. Tsuna returned the smile and then turned to his Guardians with a serious look on his face. "We're going to look for Haru right now. So…if you guys see anything or see her, tell me. Okay? Immediately, please." If his mind hadn't been so set on Haru's whereabouts, he would've realized he sounded like a leader. A leader issuing orders to his subordinates. Like, for example…a boss giving orders to his Family. Tsuna's eyes shone with determination and a tinge of worry.

"Search for her! Immediately!"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Reborn-san, Bianchi-san…"

The Arcoblaeno raised an eyebrow while Bianchi glanced up at the girl. "Um…Haru just wanted to say that…I'm sorry." Haru mumbled, bowing. Bianchi straightened up in her chair. "What are you being sorry for, Haru?" Bianchi demanded. Haru's eyes remained glued to the floor as she spoke. "Well…I'm causing so much trouble for you and Reborn-san…So…I'm sorry!" Haru apologized, pre-tears forming in her eyes. Bianchi's own eyes softened. She had _enough _of Haru's tears. She wanted that cheerful Haru back. But there was no way she ever would. Why? Because that stupid Tsuna had made her become like this. Bianchi placed a reassuring hand on Haru's shoulder. "Haru, if you apologize for one more thing, I'll throw you off this ship myself. Reborn and I don't think this is any trouble at all. The one who should be apologizing…would be Tsuna. Not you. So smile, okay? We're going to get to Colonello soon." Haru slowly nodded, her body coming back in a standing position.

For a while, the three sat in silence, each of them thinking. Bianchi was thinking about Tsuna and how she would _pummel _him when she and Reborn returned to Namimori. Reborn was thinking about Haru's training and how well she would do. After all, she didn't have any fighting experience…And Haru? What was Haru thinking of?

She was thinking of Tsuna. His smile. His face. His eyes. Those beautiful amber brown eyes. His hair. She had always wanted to touch his hair at least once. His very being was on her mind even now. Haru was tempted. Yes, she was so very tempted to ask Reborn and Bianchi if they could go back. But she couldn't. She **wouldn't.** She was going to get stronger, and she was going to _forget _her feelings for Tsuna. No, she was going to bury them down until they no longer existed.

"Haru, are you sure about your decision?" Reborn asked quietly. Haru jumped. Was Reborn able to read minds? "No, I can't read minds," Reborn said, almost smiling at Haru's reaction. "But you're easy to read. You want to return but you want to go to Colonello and become stronger. You want to forget about Tsuna, but you can't. If you want, we can still turn back." Haru shook her head, biting her lip. "No, Reborn-san. I made up my mind and I can't go back on it now." Haru decided. Reborn nodded and exchanged a silent look with Bianchi. They were both thinking the same thing. _Poor, poor Haru. _

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Have you guys found her yet?"

Tsuna's heart fell when they all shook her heads. "I looked everywhere I could think of, Juudaime. I just couldn't find her…" Gokudera sighed in disappointment. He felt ashamed. He really had looked everywhere he could've thought of. He really wanted to find Haru. Because even though he would never confess it, she meant a lot to him. It wasn't because she looked like Mari. It was because she was one of his precious friends. And seeing his beloved boss with that crestfallen expression on his face made his own heart feel like it was cracking. "It's fine, Gokudera-kun. We're just going to have to look harder." Tsuna said.

"I checked around the school to the extreme and Haru wasn't there." Ryohei said dejectedly. "I went to the park and she wasn't there either." Yamamoto said, trying to hide his disappointment. "And I went to Haru's house, asking if she was there. Her dad told me she wasn't." Chrome said. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the girl. "You didn't tell him, did you…?" "No, Boss. I didn't. After all, we might find Haru soon…so I thought I shouldn't get him worried for nothing." Tsuna relaxed. "Good," he said. "Okay, so in half an hour I'll meet you guys in the library. Alright?"

He got four nods in return as they all went their separate ways to find Haru. As soon as he was sure no one else was there, he quickly activated his Hyper Dying Will. The familiar flame grew on his forehead and his gloves appeared on his hands. He shot off a jet of flames from his hands and found himself in the sky. Tsuna flew, his eyes searching the town for Haru. They were going to find her. They just had to.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Haru breathed deeply, stretching this way and that. It felt good to get off the ship. It felt good to feel her feet on dry land again. Reborn smirked at Haru's relieved expression and moved his feet along the path they were walking. "C'mon, Haru. We're going to see Colonello now." Haru nodded as she and Bianchi followed Reborn down the long winding path. Haru knew that every step she took, the farther she was getting away from her home. From her father. From her friends. From her old life. From her love. Haru's eyes narrowed. _Tsuna-san. _How long had it been since she saw his face? Eight hours? Nine? She didn't know. But she wanted to see him so gosh darn bad it hurt. Haru inwardly laughed at herself. How was she supposed to last two years without him when she could barely stand nine hours from being without him? But it was for the best, wasn't it? She would fulfill her wish.

She'd get stronger. Strong enough to support Tsuna-san from the background, helping him to the best of her ability. She was sure something would happen between her best friend and her beloved Tsuna-san. Kyoko and Yoru probably wouldn't last forever…Kyoko would end up liking Tsuna-san and Tsuna-san's wish would come true. Haru let out a sigh and her eyes widened as she tripped. Warm hands caught her and Haru looked gratefully at Bianchi. "Bianchi-san, thank you. Goodness, Haru doesn't know what's wrong with me." Haru said, trying to make her voice as light as possible. Bianchi gave Haru an amused look that made Haru want to hide. Even though Bianchi was looking at her like that, Haru had already seen the sympathy in the woman's eyes. Haru didn't want to be sympathized at. Not anymore.

The old Haru might've wanted that. But, no. Not anymore. She was a new Miura Haru. A new Haru that Tsuna-san had helped crafted with his own words and hands. This Haru would be so strong that everyone who had looked on at her as weak and hopeless would change their opinion of her immediately. This Haru would look at Tsuna with indifferent eyes the next time she saw him.

"Haru."

Haru's eyes snapped up. "Yes, Reborn-san?" She asked. She breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness the Arcoblaeno had spoken. His voice had disrupted her brooding thoughts. "We're here." Reborn announced. Haru gasped at the sight in front of her. They were standing on top of a cliff. Underneath, the sea was churning angrily as it met the setting sun. Haru smiled. It was a beautiful sight, something she wouldn't normally see in Namimori. "Reborn-san, you said that this was the place. Right?" She said. Reborn nodded.

"Aa."

"Then if this is place, then where is Col-"

Haru jumped as she heard the sound of a rifle being shot. Reborn smirked, taking out Leon as the chameleon changed shape into a small gun. He shot at a bush a few times until a small figure jumped out and threw a punch at Reborn. Reborn dodged with ease and shot his gun again. The small figure fell and Haru ran towards it. "Haru, that lump on the ground is Colonello." Reborn informed Haru. Haru nodded slowly. "I see…" She said. Then realized that Colonello was still not moving. Haru bent down. "Um…Colonello-san? A-Are you okay…?" She asked nervously. What if he was in a coma? What if he was dead? What if-

"So you're the one Reborn wanted me to train-kora!"

Haru quickly nodded. "Y-Yes, I'm the one Reborn-san wanted you to train…Um…are you okay, Colonello-san?" Colonello got up and held up the bullet between two fingers. "This little thing," he said, thrusting the bullet at her face. "Can't even make a dent on me! I'm tougher than that-kora!" Haru's eyes widened in amazement. "That's so cool, Colonello-san! Can you teach me to learn how to do that?" Colonello chuckled. "I like this one-kora!" Colonello declared. Haru blushed. "Ah…thank you…" She murmured. "But don't think I'll go easy on you-kora!" Haru smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Colonello-san!" Haru said. Colonello grinned. This girl seemed willing to train under him…The question was if she would be able to handle the vigorous training.

"What was your name again? Haru, right?" Colonello asked. Haru let out a squeak and quickly sat on the ground in a bowing position.

"I am Miura Haru. I would like you to train me. I'm ready for anything. I'm ready to die. Just help me become stronger, Colonello-san. I know I look like some girl, but I promise…I'll change that. Just…Just help me become strong enough to fight under the Vongola!"

Colonello whistled. Okay, scratch that. This girl was totally going to be able to handle the training if she was ready for anything. If she was ready to _die. _"So please, don't think I'm some puny girl who's here for fun! I-I really do want to get stronger! So please let me train under you! I'll try not to complain, so-"

"I'll help you fight-kora." Haru's head snapped up, and she quietly hissed in pain as she felt the crick in her neck. "Really? Thank you so much!" She murmured. Colonello smiled. "I'm not sure if you're going to want to thank me after we start training-kora." He muttered under his breath. Haru giggled. "Haru is forever indebted to you, Colonello-san! So, when do we start?" Reborn smirked and Bianchi smiled at the eager expression they saw in Haru's eyes. "We'll start in half an hour-kora." Colonello decided. Haru stood up, dusted the ground off herself and bowed one more time.

"Thank you so much! Haru won't disappoint you!"

"You better not-kora!"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Tsuna, we've been looking for Haru to the extreme already! For six hours straight! Maybe we should take a break…" Yamamoto panted. Tsuna swallowed the air greedily, trying to get the oxygen flowing into his lungs. He had to admit, he _was _tired…But he had to find Haru, didn't he?

"Boss…I don't think we're going to find Haru…so…hah…" Chrome held a hand to her head and leaned to the right. Ryohei quickly grabbed her before she could fall onto the ground. "Sawada, we need to take a break. I'm pretty sure Chrome won't last much longer." Ryohei said, casting a look at the Mist Guardian. Chrome shook her head, her breath coming out in pants. "No…hah…I'm…hah…fine…Boss…hah." Tsuna shook his head. "No, you're not Chrome. I'm sorry; I didn't realize…You're too tired. Go home, Chrome. Okay? Take a good rest." He made his voice sterner when Chrome shook in protest. "Onii-san. Can you take Chrome home?" He asked. Ryohei winked and gave him a thumbs up. "Of course! I'll get her home to the extreme!" So after the two exchanged their goodbyes with Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna, they left for Chrome's abode.

"I can keep on searching you know," Yamamoto said. Gokudera vigorously nodded. "I can keep on searching too." Gokudera said. Tsuna looked at both of his Guardians straight in the eye and felt guilt pound in his heart. "I'm sorry you two…You guys look really tired. Why don't you two go home? We can always look tomorrow!" Gokudera and Yamamoto opened their mouths to argue and Tsuna cut in. "No. You two are going home." Gokudera and Yamamoto sighed in defeat after exchanging looks with each other. "Alright, Tsuna. See you tomorrow! Bye Gokudera!" Yamamoto gave them a wave before jogging away. "Then, I'll be going too. Bye Juudaime!" After bowing, Gokudera walked away. Tsuna sighed. "Guess I'll have to keep on looking for Haru by myself…" he murmured.

"Now I have to check around her school…and then I'll take another look in the library…and then…" Tsuna sighed. "Where on earth could she be?"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"One more lap and then fifty more push-ups-kora!"

"Hai!"

Colonello, Reborn and Bianchi watched on as Haru ran around the cliff, sweat running down her cheeks as her breath came out in short pants. "I'm surprised she can still last this long…she's been doing this for five hours straight! I thought she would've dropped dead after one hour." Bianchi mused. Reborn smirked. "We all underestimated her. Truth be told, I thought she'd drop dead after half an hour." Colonello huffed. "Heh! She's my student; obviously she's not going to drop dead-kora! My students need to have tons of stamina-kora! That's why they're my students-kora!" He proclaimed in a proud voice. Reborn rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Push up number thirty!"

"Push up number forty!"

"Push up number...Hah…fifty!"

And with that, Haru collapsed to the ground. _"Now _she's dropped dead." Reborn said, walking over to Haru. "Reborn-san! D-Did I do…hah…okay?" Haru asked. Reborn nodded. "Not bad Haru. But there's always room for improvement." Haru smiled. "Yes, Reborn-san. I'll do my best." She said happily. "Not bad for a girl-kora! You have lots of spirit-kora! Good job, Haru-kora!" Colonello praised. Haru shook her head. "Not at all! If I was doing really good I would've been able to do this training for eight hours!" Haru shouted. Colonello patted her on the head. "That's the spirit-kora! That's enough training for today-kora" Colonello said. Haru nodded and got up into a sitting position. "A-Alright, Colonello-san."

"Haru, Reborn and I have to go now…Will you be okay here?" Bianchi kneeled down and tucked a lock of hair behind Haru's ear. Haru slowly nodded. "Er…Yes, I guess. I mean, I'm with Colonello-san so everything should be okay!" Colonello puffed out his chest. "Of course you will-kora!" He whipped his head at Reborn. "Reborn, get out of here already-kora." Reborn smiled. "Sure." He patted Haru's head just like the way Colonello had before. "Bye, Haru. Good luck. Bianchi and I will come as much times as we can. Alright?" Haru nodded slowly.

"Goodbye, Reborn-san. Bianchi-san."

"Bye Haru."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"I need to keep looking for Haru…she could be anywhere…" Tsuna sighed as he brushed off a bead of sweat. He cast a defeated look at the sky. "First Reborn's gone missing and now Haru's missing too." He mumbled to himself.

"Who's gone missing?"

Tsuna jumped. "Ah-Reborn! Don't scare me like that!" Reborn rolled his eyes. "Get over it, Dame-Tsuna." He said in a blunt tone. "Reborn…do you know where Haru is?" Tsuna asked tentatively. Reborn's eyebrow arched. "Why do you ask?" Tsuna's mouth curved downwards. "Because! Haru's gone missing and I've been searching all day and I couldn't find her so I thought you might've known where she was!" Reborn just sighed. "Look for her tomorrow. It's not like she's disappeared off the face of the planet. Who knows, maybe she went somewhere." Tsuna opened his mouth to argue, but Reborn cut in. "Tsuna, you have school tomorrow. You're going to go home and do your homework. Got that?" Tsuna scowled. Reborn really wasn't leaving him any choice. He knew Reborn would even knock him unconscious to drag him home! And maybe…if he had more energy tomorrow he could find her!

"Alright, Reborn." Tsuna conceded. Reborn nodded. "Let's go home." He told the forlorn boy next to him.

With a heavy heart, Tsuna trudged down the road with Reborn. But his mind wouldn't stop wondering where Haru was. If maybe she was in danger. No, Haru was rather strong for a girl…Tsuna wondered if she was comfortable, wherever she was. He sure hoped she was. Because if she wasn't, he knew the moment he found out she was in danger, he'd go crazy.

"Haru…where are you?" He screamed. Reborn sighed, shaking his head. His student had taken too long to wake up and smell the coffee. Well, to wake up and realize that he reciprocated Haru's feelings. It would be two years, maybe even three or four before Tsuna would ever get to see Haru again.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Are you really okay with this-kora? Being away from Namimori-kora." Haru smiled contently, gazing at the sunset. "It's fine. Haru will be fine being away from Namimori. After all, it was Haru's decision! Haru will definitely…definitely not regret it. I won't, Colonello-san. I promise." Colonello's gaze went from his student to the darkening sky. "Haru, I can't promise during this training that you might die-kora. My training's rigorous-kora! Only for the best-kora!" Haru's gaze darkened. "I know, Colonello-san. Just knowing that you're Reborn-san's friend-" Here came a few chokes from Colonello- "Is that you're very, very strong. I'm glad I'll be training under you. After all, I'm not going to be weak anymore!"

"Haru…"

"I won't be weak anymore. So with every time I sweat…every time a drop of blood spills…I'll be getting stronger." Colonello felt torn between being proud and feeling sympathetic. Few women, heck few females at Haru's age willingly devoted themselves, willingly thrust themselves into the dark mafia world. Colonello figured that sooner or later Haru would tell him why Haru had decided to give up her normal, peaceful life and why she had decided to dive into the dark underworld. So Colonello managed to clear his throat and spoke.

"Well said-kora."

Haru smiled. "Thank you, Colonello-san."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_(Next time on Haru Loves You…)_

"_We haven't looked in the bakery yet! C'mon, let's go already!"_

"_I don't mean to sound mean or anything…But listen up, baseball idiot. I can't say this to anyone else. How can that Sasagawa girl go on and on about her boyfriend while Haru's missing? I just don't get it." _

"_Why didn't anyone tell me that Haru-chan was missing? Why didn't any of you tell me? Why-Why didn't you tell me, Onii-chan?"_

"_Because you too freaking moping about Yoru!"_

"_Colonello-san! Co-Colonello-san! HELP ME!"_

"_I have to search for her, Reborn! Why don't you get it? Haru's been caring and loving for me this whole time, and I've been too blind! Well I finally woke up, and I'm not going to let her go so easily, you hear? I'm not going to just let her go and regret it years later! I swear it on my name!"_

"_Tsuna-san…I hope you're doing well." _

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Oh my dear goodness, school was TERRIFYING! Today, yes, TODAY! Was my first day ever at high school! See, I'm a freshman :3 A very lonely freshman -_-; High school's SO much different that junior high ._. I want to be young again! Sob. Anyone know how to survive high school? I seriously need to sight read like crazy or else my instrumental teacher's going to kill me tomorrow during class. Goodness me. Heehee. I can only hope that my advanced English class will help me tons with writing! Cause I don't want to write sucky stories that are going to make people yawn. Sigh. ^^Anyways, thank you all for reading my stories and dropping off those reviews that I appreciate so much. Love you all~ Heehee. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I'm thinking about a Naruto fanfic. Maybe a Gakuen Alice one too. Well, I'll have to survive this year and then see if I'll be able to write it or not.

-lemoncherrylove

Thank you to those who reviewed:

Reaper Rye- Oh no, there are a TONS of fanfic WAY better than mine. Urgh, I'm so jealous of those amazing authors. But thank you so much I'll try to update the story as fast as I can, I promise you that! Thanks for your review~

Bananafrak: Hmm…So Haru should be more blunt? I see, I see. I hope I'm not rushing the story or anything Dx And no, thank YOU for bothering to drop off a review. Your review means so much to me :3

Rieyama Yuuko: HAHA, yes feel the love! Honestly, I really feel like I'm going to tear up. You're so, so super nice! Squeak. :P Thanks as always for your kind, kind reviews.

brisies: Thank you so domo Arigatou~ xD Colonello's going to go crazy tough on Haru, by the way. Just a little hint. Eep. I shouldn't say anymore~ I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again…But I'll do my best! Thank you again for your review

celina28: You cried? Gasp! No! Really? Wow :O I'm…amazed. Shocked. I'M SO HONORED. MY GOODNESS YOU'RE TOO KIND! :D Well except tons of cheesiness because I'm such a cheesy person. I'm a sucker for romance, hehe. Arigatou for your review, it gave me tons of inspiration (for more cheesy moments of course!)

HoshinaMina: What's a merit and distinction? I'm sorry, I'm just so stupid about all this stupid -_-; Aw, it's okay Mina-chan! I send you all my support and good luck wishes through this review! I wish you support and good luck too, Hoshina-chan! Too be honest, I thought I was going to have Bel take his knives and run Kyoko with them while I was watching the anime. Just in my imagination though. Sometimes. Kyoko's a sweet girl :3 Sometimes. To Me. Ha. Ha. It's fine, it's fine! Teardrops on My Guitar, just by itself, is an amazing fanfic. I loved it to the depths of my soul. Btw, I might have mentioned this before- but your reviews always make feel all kinds of emotions. Amazing. :D

Dark Gothic Lolita: Love your new name~ It's so…I don't know. I know I like it though :3 I thought your old name was fine though! It's not as long as you know? :D Haha. I was watching Mary Poppins and I tried like five times to write . Thanks so much for your review~

Hope everyone has a great year! Good luck to all you people who are going to school!


	14. Chapter 14 Day without You

Reborn- Haru Loves You

A/N: I'm just sitting down, wondering how long this story is going to be. Maybe 31 chapters? 40? You guys will probably get tired of it by then ;D Well, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter14-Day Without You

Tsuna had wanted very, very badly to skip school. But he couldn't. Not with Reborn watching him like a hawk. And Tsuna knew that even with Haru missing, Reborn would never let him skip a day of school. Unless it concerned his 'mafia matters.' When it came to that, school always came second. So Tsuna was spending time in his last period, struggling to pay attention to his teacher's long winding words. But he couldn't. How could he, when ever single fiber of his body wanted to search for Haru? And after what seemed like a long time, Tsuna was finally free to go look for Haru. Tsuna moved quickly, running out of the school doors, narrowly avoiding bumping and tripping into people.

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna turned around and saw Yamamoto and Gokudera running towards him. "What is it?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged glances before looking at him. "You're going to look for Haru, right?" Gokudera demanded. Tsuna slowly nodded. "Yeah, I am." He answered. Inside, Tsuna wondered if it was that obvious that he wanted to track down Haru's whereabouts. "If you're looking for her, then we'll help you! After all…three heads are better than one, right?" Yamamoto said with his trademark grin. Tsuna's eyes widened and he grinned back. "You're right, he said." With new found determination, he began to run again with Gokudera and Yamamoto hot on his heels.

_Haru…I'm looking for you! I'm looking for you right now!_

* * *

"Um…Colonello-san?"

Colonello didn't move his head. Nor did he move his eyes. He just stayed rooted in the position he was. For Colonello, that might've been easy. But for Haru, that was a completely different story. Haru always had to move 24/7 in someway, because that was the kind of person she was. She was as restless as the wind itself. "What is it-kora?" He grunted. Haru resisted the urge to wiggle her hands. "Why are we doing this?" She asked quietly. Colonello sighed. "Because this will help you build your stamina." He told her. Haru frowned. "Shouldn't I be training, running around or something?" She questioned him, feeling even more confused. Colonello opened his eyes. "The truth is, I really just wanted to relax a little bit." Colonello confessed. Haru's eyes bulged and her mouth dropped.

Was he for serious?

And apparently, he was.

Haru jumped up and cast a glance at the Arcobaleno lying on the ground. And she promptly began to jog. She would jog some more. And more. She would jog for an hour. And then she would run for three hours. Then she'd do twenty push-ups, and run more. And she would continue running.

Hours later, Haru mused why she was running so much. Then, it hit her. She was running because in a way, it reminded her that she was running away from her home and the person who meant the most to her. Haru sighed. She wasn't going to be able to forget Tsuna-san in such a hurry. "Haru, that's enough running. I want you to do something for me." Haru's feet stopped pounding at the ground and she cast her mentor a glance. "Yes, Colonello-san?" She asked.

"Duck."

Haru blinked and before she could even realize it, the top half of her body moved in an arch until she was making a bridge. (A/N: You know, the gymnastics thing?) It was a good thing she did it too, or else Colonello would've nailed her in the face with his foot. Colonello raised an eyebrow. This girl had pretty good reflexes. Haru had dodged just with instincts. If they were sharpened properly, those instincts would help her a lot in the future. But as of right now, how far would those instincts take her?

"Haru, I want you to punch me." Colonello ordered solemnly. Haru froze and blinked. Once. Twice. "I'm sorry, but can you repeat that?" She asked, eyeing her teacher as if he had lost it a bit. "Haru, I'm pretty sure that you're not that strong-_watch where you're kicking-_kora!" The reason why he had said that last part was because Haru had lashed out her leg at him. If he hadn't jumped up, Haru would've hit the part that hurt the most. To a guy. Haru flushed as she registered what he meant. "I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked. Colonello managed to give her a smirk. "That's the spirit-kora! Do that one more time and _don't _aim there or I will make you do push-ups for three hours straight-kora." Haru shrugged. "Fair enough," she muttered under her breath.

She threw a punch and Colonello dodged. She threw her other fist and she knew that Colonello had blocked it. Haru immediately brought her leg up, forgetting the warning that the Arcobaleno had just given her. Colonello twisted himself in the air and retaliated by bringing his own foot straight into her face. Haru let out a little cry of pain as she fell to the floor, clutching at her face. For someone who was so…_small_he hit awfully hard. "Don't hold back-kora! In a real fight, no one's going to show mercy-kora! Get up-kora! We're not done yet-kora!" Haru slowly staggered up and the wheels in her brain began to work full time.

He was going to be hard to hit, she decided. And Colonello had years of experience, while she had none. Haru closed her eyes and recalled something that had happened a few years in Midori. She and a girl had been tussling in the hallway because the girl had dared to call Tsuna weak. And Haru had gone into a rage, blindly hitting the girl up to the point where her hands were beginning to coat themselves with blood. When Haru had registered the blood, she fainted because of shock. Of course, she had been punished accordingly. But Haru never forgot the thing inside her head that urged her to fight, urged to her to spill more blood. And ever since then, Haru had locked that side away. Maybe if she went into a rage…

She was going to fight with her mind in control, not like the time where her sane mind had been locked away. Haru let out a shout before quickening the amount of blows she aimed. Colonello grinned. Now that was more like it! He knew this girl had potential…she just had to unlock it. An idea came to his mind as Haru tried to hit him again. It was a crazy idea; a crazy, dangerous, risk-taking, life-killing idea…but hey, in the mafia, ideas like these were bound to show up here and then.

"What did I tell you about aiming for that place-kora?"

"Hahi-I'm sorry! That wasn't on purpose!"

"YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN-KORA!"

* * *

Tsuna let out a growl of frustration. He, Gokudera and Yamamoto had searched, and _literally _had searched through every corner of Namimori. They had gone to every door, every room, every building, every store. But…they hadn't found her. But in the back of the mind, something was nagging at Tsuna that he had left out a place. But which? They had looked through Haru's school, their school, the park, Haru's favorite clothing stores, the university her father worked at, every single place their heads could think of. "We're not looking properly!" Yamamoto sighed, dissapointed. Gokudera's face was etched in a scowl as he spared a glance at his fellow Guardian. "Don't you think we know that?" He muttered to himself. Tsuna paid no attention. He was still frantically searching through his mind, trying to figure out which place he had forgotten.

"Hey, did you hear about that new cake the bakery made?" Tsuna's head snapped up after processing the passing girl's comment. _Bakery…?_"Oh yeah, I did! You want to go there later this afternoon?" Tsuna's mind was reeling from the strangers' conversation. How could've he have missed it? They had forgotten to search the bakery! And the bakery was one of the top five in Haru's favorite places to go to! How could they have been-

"We are so stupid."

Tsuna sweat dropped before sighing. "You're right, Yamamoto. We're all idiots." His hunched back straightened up. "We haven't looked in the bakery yet! C'mon, let's go already!"

* * *

"Excuse me!"

The girl at the counter flinched as the three boys made their way to her. "Y-Yes?" She stuttered while eying Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera saw this and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Tch, another fangirl._" Do you know anyone named Miura Haru who came by here?" The girl went rigid and looked at the countertop. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She murmured. Tsuna's Hyper Intuition flared. "You're lying." Tsuna told her. The girl's eyes went to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Can't you tell us if she's come by here or anything? If you could tell us, we'd really appreciate it." Yamamoto told her with a helpless look. The girl's heart skipped a beat as she enthusiastically nodded her head. "I-If you really need to know…then, yes. She did come by here." Tsuna sweat dropped again. Just a short while the ago this girl had been telling him that she didn't know Haru. And she had just told Yamamoto she had seen her.

_Typical fan girl._

"She came by…a week ago."

Tsuna and Gokudera stared at the girl. They looked at each other and then back at the girl. This girl…hadn't been of any help to them at all. They were back to square one. "Thanks for your help," Yamamoto told her as they proceeded to walk out. "It-er-really helped." The girl's eyes widened, her cheeks heating up. "I-I'm so glad I was able to be of assistance!" She called after him. Gokudera snarled. "Able to be of assistance my ass." Tsuna just nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Push up number thirty-nine! Push up number forty! Yosh, training complete!" Haru crowed triumphantly. She wiped the sweat off her brow and gazed into the distance. "When I return, Dad's going to be so mad at me…" she mumbled to herself. "But he'd understand…" Haru couldn't help but sigh. If she was back at Namimori, she'd be eating one of her favorite cakes right now; the strawberry shortcake. Haru's mouth watered and she smacked herself on the head. "No! Bad Haru! Concentrate! Concentrate on training!" Haru bounced up and stretched to the side when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

A man was hiding, (attempting to hide) near a cluster of trees, watching her. Haru swallowed and forced herself to continue to stretch to her other side. She could handle this; she could handle this…No. She couldn't. She needed Colonello here to help her! "Colonello-san," she hissed out of the corner of her mouth. "I need you!" Haru tensed when she saw the man right behind her. "Sorry, girlie. But no one's here to help you." And without warning, the man punched her.

Haru bit back a yelp. That hurt like…f…_fudging ice cream cones._Haru let out a sigh of relief, glad she hadn't cursed in her mind. She didn't like cursing. She found it kind of vile…"Whatsa matter, girlie? Did it hurt?" Haru seethed at the mocking tone the man put on. She didn't like it. Not one bit. "How'd you get here?" Haru demanded. The man snickered. "It wasn't too hard. The Arcobaleno sure is stupider than he looks. He's not that great." Haru's fist tightened. "Take that back!" Haru screamed. Sure she barely knew Colonello, but she admired him. Looked up to him. Respected him. And she wasn't going to let some…man insult him.

"What if I don't want to?" The man leered. Haru calmly took two steps towards the man before throwing a fist. Haru hadn't expected the man's head to loll back, nor had she expected the aching pain that shot across her knuckles. The man chuckled. "Not bad...But you have to do better, girlie!"

Maybe if Colonello had actually taught her some moves while training her body, Haru might've been able to fight back, she thought a few five minutes later. Haru sighed in defeat, trying to ignore the searing pain as the man kicked and punched and lashed out at her. He was…someone from the mafia, definitely. How could she win against someone from the mafia? Haru let out a groan. She was on the verge of unconsciousness, she could tell. And if Haru fell unconscious, who knew what the man would do to her? Bracing herself, Haru whapped her head forward, successfully hitting the man's forehead.

"That hurt like-"

"I don't hear you!" Haru screamed, trying to omit the curses that were spilling out of the man's mouth. "HARU DOESN'T HEAR YOU SCREAMING OBSCENSITIES! LALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! ALALALALA!" Haru let out a gasp as the man wrapped his hand around her neck. She swung her legs, trying to kick the man. The man cackled wildly, a maniacal smile on his face. "Yes…I'd love to see your blood…" He purred. Haru let out a gagged scream as she turned purple. The man leaned forward, his pungent breath covering Haru's face. "And you know, Haru-chan…Let me tell you something. Consider it a little gift from me before you die." Haru let out a strangled scream as the man whispered into her ear.

"After I'm done killing you, I'll kill that useless Sawada Tsunayoshi. That's his name, isn't it? That's the Vongola Tenth's name. right?"

Haru's efforts stopped and she felt her body go limp. After she was killed…this crazy man was going to hurt Tsuna-san?

"He's so useless, you know. A stupid candidate for the position of boss. If you ask me, if I kill him this will definitely brighten up the future for the Vongola Famiglia."

Haru let a vicious snarl before narrowing her eyes. "

"Say that again. "She challenged. The man chuckled before letting his tongue flick over his lips. (A/N: Orochimaru reference much?) "Sawada Tsunayoshi is a worthless, stupid and useless boy unfit for the position of the Boss for the Vongola Famiglia."

He stared defiantly at the girl's eyes before realizing that her eyes were orbs of nothing but chocolate brown. There was no emotion in her eyes. They were hard and cold. "Say that again…" she hissed. The man blinked. Was that _lightning _he was hearing?

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT HIM!"

Haru let out a scream as flickers of lightning erupted from her body. The man's eyes widened. _This girl...had flames. This girl had a flame! A friggin' flame! Not to mention Lightning..._The man let out a startled scream when the lightning seared into his skin; burning him, hurting him. A crackle of lightning flickered at Haru's fingertips. Before the man could move, Haru lunged at him. He let out a groan as he felt himself being slammed into the ground. And the groans reduced to whimpers and agonized cries as Haru began to pound him into a bloody heap.

_Kill him ,kill him ,kill him, kill him-KILL-_

"Haru. That's enough."

Haru's hand stopped mid-way before reaching the man's face. The man let out a moan of relief, glad he was wasn't being punched anymore. He slowly turned his head to the side when he locked gazes with steely sky blue eyes. "Beat it," Colonello hissed. "Before I shove this gun up your-"

The man was long gone before Colonello could even finish his sentence. "Haru." He said softly. Haru looked up at her teacher, eyes brimming with emotion as she noticed her blood-stained hands. "I went into another one…" she sighed unhappily. "Colonello-san," she whispered. "I-I'm a monster." Colonello shook his head quickly. He was really regretting this plan now. All he had done was release a crazy, mental hitman from a mental institute and guide him towards Haru to see what his student was capable of. Of course the hitman wouldn't be able to get away, since Colonello had posted strong guards around every exit of the island. He had been planning to step in when it got too serious but…

He hadn't.

"Colonello-san! Co-Colonello-san! HELP ME!" With a strangled cry, Haru wrapped her arms around Colonello, crying her heart out. After a few moments, Colonello returned the hug. He wished he was at his normal size so he could comfort the girl with a hug that was big enough to enfold her in his arms. After a long time, Haru finally stopped crying. That was when she had realized two things. One was that during the fight, a strange sort of light had appeared around her. The second was that she had broken her oath to cry.

"But there is a positive note to this," she heard her teacher mumble to himself. "We know you have a flame-kora. We even know what flame attribute you possess-kora." Haru's eyes widened. The flame…attribute? What was he talking about? There was no way she could have flames-no one in her family had ever been involved with the mafia except her...Colonello met her eyes. "Haru. You have the Lightning flame-kora. Be proud of it-kora." Haru tilted her head. "Lightning?" She whispered, staring at her hands. Colonello nodded. "That's right," he murmured.

"Lightning."

* * *

"Tsuna-kun! You look exhausted, what's wrong?" Kyoko asked. Her eyes ran over Tsuna's tired figure. He looked like he was going to drop dead any minute. Tsuna's eyes lifted off the ground and he recognized her. "Oh…Kyoko-chan." He murmured. Kyoko's heart felt like it was going to split, seeing his exhausted face. "Tsuna-kun…Go home. Rest while you're at it, too. You look like-"

"Like I'm going to drop dead?"

Kyoko reluctantly nodded. Tsuna squared his shoulders. "That's good, then." He said. Kyoko blinked. "Eh?" "That means I'm ready to drop dead to find Haru." He told her. Kyoko's eyes widened. "What do you mean-find Haru-chan? Is…Is she missing?" Tsuna nodded slowly. "You…didn't know?" He asked her. Kyoko shook her head. "No, I haven't!" She told him weakly.

_Because…I had my own problems to worry about…I didn't realize she went missing._

Tsuna shrugged. "Anyways, if you see her- tell me and the others, okay? I have to get back to searching. See you, Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko could only watch Tsuna's retreating figure in shock. _Haru-chan…is missing? _Kyoko took deep, steadying breaths. _If Tsuna-kun knew, then Onii-chan would've-Onii-chan didn't tell me! I could've-Onii-chan...why?!_Kyoko balled her hands into fists and ran back to her home.

* * *

"Still haven't found her yet?"

"No…I've been running around Namimori to the extreme and I haven't seen her once."

"Che…"

"Maybe…Haru went on vacation!" Ryohei suggested. Gokudera rolled his eyes. "If she did then her family and friends at Midori wouldn't be freaking out, would they?" Ryohei looked disheartened as he looked at the floor. "Oh…I see." "Maybe another famiglia took her?" Gokudera murmured to himself.

Yamamoto's head shot up. "Famiglia?" He repeated

Gokudera shook his head rapidly. "No, no, no, no! I said…um…"

_Slam!_"ONII-CHAN!"

Gokudera jumped. "Was…Was that your sister, turf head?" He asked Ryohei in a tone of disbelief. Was that really _Sasagawa, the _younger _Sasagawa, _shouting her head off like that? He had always known Ryohei's sister to be the quiet one, the shy one…not the girl who was storming in with her eyes as cold as ice and her voice as loud as thunder. "Onii-chan!" Ryohei jumped. Why was his sister looking at him like that? Heck, she had never used that kind of demonic tone on him before! Not that it was really demonic...he could still hear that sweet lilt layering her voice, so it really wasn't quite very scary. It was like a mouse trying to be like a wolf. But Ryohei had never once heard his sister use such tones before, on him no less!

"Oh, hey Sasagawa-"

"Why?" Kyoko cut in, interrupting Yamamoto's greeting. Yamamoto blinked, his smile frozen. "What's wrong, Kyoko?" Ryohei asked. Kyoko's cheeks flared. "What's wrong?" She repeated. "What's wrong? Why didn't anyone tell me that Haru-chan was missing? Why didn't any of you tell me? Why-Why didn't you tell me, Onii-chan?" Ryohei's eyes widened. He was not used to this side of his sister; in fact, he had never seen this side of her before. They, unlike other siblings never really quarreled. So it was quite a shock to him when his gentle, quiet little sister burst in yelling.

"What on earth are you talking about, Kyoko?" He asked. Kyoko exhaled a frustrated sigh before speaking slowly, as if speaking slowly would contain her boiling anger. "Haru-chan is missing and no one told me! Why didn't you tell me, Onii-chan? You know that Haru-chan is my best friend! So why didn't you?" Ryohei bit his lip. _Uh-oh. _His sister had been acting so fragile after her very first break up, so he hadn't wanted to crack her emotional state even more. No, he hadn't planned for Kyoko to find out at all. And she had found out.

Somewhere in the world, some divine being probably hated him.

"Don't you love me, Onii-chan? Don't you care about me? Then did why didn't you bother telling me that my best friend went missing? You-"

"Because you're freaking busy moping about Yoru!"

Kyoko's rant came to a stop when Gokudera's harsh words came spilling out of his mouth before he could control himself. "Ever since Yoru broke up with you, you've been acting like you got hit by a truck! Everyone breaks up, big deal! It happened to you, it happened to some other person in the world, and heck- it might even happen to me! Who. Cares. It's a part of life. If you really are Haru's best friend, then you should've realized from the start that she was missing. Your brother here didn't want you to worry your pretty little head over Haru because you're trying to get over Yoru right now."

Gokudera took a deep sigh, feeling a bit guilty at the cruel words he had just spewed.

"That's right, I am trying to get over Yoru. It's so hard, Gokudera-kun. Every day I feel so empty, and no one cares. Not you. Not Yamamoto-kun. Not Tsuna-san. Not even Onii-chan. But that doesn't matter, because Haru-chan is missing. But Haru-chan is a strong girl. She'll be fine wherever she goes…" Kyoko's voice trailed off. "But how am I supposed to get over him? I love him. I love him. But he's gone. And I'm going to be gone. I miss him. I miss him. Why did this happen to me?"

The three males had a strong feeling that Kyoko was no longer addressing them, but rather herself. Did all break-ups do this to a person? "I-baseball idiot and I are going to go now. See you later, Turf-head." Ryohei glanced at Gokudera's direction and nodded stiffly before gazing back at his mumbling sister. "See ya, Yamamoto. Gokudera."

The moment they were out, the two boys let out a sigh of relief. "Sasagawa's really sad, isn't she?" Yamamoto asked Gokudera. Gokudera scowled.

"I don't mean to sound mean or anything…But listen up, baseball idiot. I can't say this to anyone else. How can that Sasagawa girl go on and on about her boyfriend while Haru's missing? I just don't get it."

Yamamoto shrugged. "I don't know either, Gokudera. I don't know."

* * *

"Why don't you stop looking and hurry home? Mama's making hamburger tonight, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna scowled. He didn't want any food. He didn't want any hamburgers. He wanted to find Haru. He wanted to see that wonderful smile of hers and sort out those mixed feelings in his heart the minute he got to see her again. "I can't. Haru's an important person- I'm just going to search a little bit more." Tsuna told Reborn absently while he searched among the bushes.

"It's hopeless, you know."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is. She's not going to be coming back for a while."

"How do you know?"

"How would I know? I'm a hitman. And not just any ordinary hitman, Tsuna. I'm the world's greatest hitman. My instincts are always ninety-nine percent right. And my instincts are telling me that she won't be coming back and you won't be able to find her. Give it up."

This was too much for Tsuna to handle.

"I have to search for her, Reborn! Why don't you get it? Haru's been caring and loving for me this whole time, and I've been too blind! Well I finally woke up, and I'm not going to let her go so easily, you hear? I'm not going to just let her go and regret it years later! I swear it on my name!"

Reborn shrugged, walking away from his pupil. "Alright then, but don't be surprised when you go home and there's no hamburger waiting for you. I'll be eating your share." Tsuna returned Reborn's gesture with a shrug of his own. "Go ahead," Tsuna mumbled. "Enjoy it."

Reborn smirked, and his smirk vanishing a little bit as he walked down the sidewalk. It hurt him to see his student so desperate and sad for Haru, while Haru was so desperate and sad because of Tsuna. He wanted to do something, really he did. But he knew better than to intertwine himself into a love story. It didn't help anybody. Oh, wait. But helping Haru had probably already caused him to be a part of this complicated love story…Oh well.

Tsuna let out a muffled scream of desperation and anger. He wanted Haru back. He needed her to come back. Now he finally understood the saying, 'You don't know what you have till it's gone.' And he had been too late to realize what had been in front of his eyes. Typical, stupid him.

"Haru…" He whispered. "Come back. Come back, please."

* * *

"Feeling better-kora?"

Haru nodded gratefully at the small little baby beside her. Colonello had been kind enough to give her a cup of hot chocolate to sip at while they watched the first stars appear in the night. "Haru, are you sure you don't want to go back to Namimori-kora? I mean, I got a message from Reborn earlier and he said that everyone's really worried about you-kora. You-"

"I stand by what I say." Haru said, interrupting Colonello. "I'm not leaving until I get stronger and until I get over…I mean…" Colonello's eyebrows arched. "You're saying I-kora. You're not saying Haru anymore-kora." He noted. Haru giggled. "Well, I think it sounds kind of childish and natural…doesn't it? Ha-I mean, I have to get used to talking in a more proper way. Don't you think so, Colonello-san?" Colonello nodded and opened his mouth to say something when he noticed that Haru had gone rigid.

"Something wrong, Haru?" He asked. Haru shook her head. "No, no! It's nothing. I just thought I heard…"

_Someone just said my name right now. But it wasn't Colonello-san. It sounded like Tsuna-san. No, Tsuna-san's not here. He's in Namimori. I probably just imagined it. Geez, I really have to stop thinking about him so much! Ah…around this time Tsuna-san would probably be eating dinner. And then after eating he'd be doing his homework…Oh, Kami-sama. I miss him so much. Kami-sama, could you please allow Tsuna-san to hear me even if I'm not able too talk to him?_

Haru took a deep breath and whispered under her breath so Colonello wouldn't be able to hear.

"Tsuna-san…I hope you're doing well."

* * *

_(Next time on Haru Loves You…)_

"_Tsuna-kun, we're both so broken. Don't you think? Haru-chan is gone, and Yoru is gone. Should…Should we mend our pain together?"_

"_If Haru isn't in Namimori, then she's probably out there somewhere! I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to search for her outside of Namimori once the holidays starts. You can all stay here, but I'm going to look for her."_

"_Isn't it so selfish of me? Even though I have to focus on training, my mind just keeps on drifting towards something, no someone in Namimori. I'm pretty sure you know who it is by now, Colonello-san. You know, don't you? Since I'm so easy to read."_

"_I'll make sure that no one sees me. Just…please let me be selfish. Just this once."_

"_Haru… ?"_

* * *

-lemoncherrylove

Note- I'm not sure if I'll be able to update anymore…Heck, I'm even thinking about going away from Fanfiction for either a short time or forever. It's not cause of school. It's not because of stress or anything. It's actually because of my right eye. See, in the sixth grade- terrible, terrible year it was- I accidently got hit in the eye with a chair by some girl. Me, being the stupid person I am didn't bother to tell anyone. So now I'm paying dearly with a nearly-blind eye that's deteriorating rapidly and one eye that can still see decently... I'm thinking about getting another eye implanted, which I'm not too fond about… -_-; But gah, I don't know.

It's up to the eye doctor to decide, neh? But until the time my left eye gets too strained to see anything, I promise you that I will work on continuing my stories. I actually write it little by little everyday during my free periods, on the train and on the bus. And at home, of course. Well, it's around 2 in the morning and all I can say is thank you for reading this…this overload of cheesiness. Really, thanks!

You awesome reviewers! Thanks bunches to-

Rane Kurodo: T_T I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I suck, don't I? As a human being and a writer. It just KILLS me when I see a review asking me to update and I don't update fast enough. GAH. Well even though this review was just about updating, thanks a huge amount! It's always reviews like these that make me think harder about writing a chapter. Thanks a million! XD

Rieyama Yuuko: LOL I love hugs! Insert hug. Giggle. I sent a hug back~ And here's a second hug for being super nice enough to drop off a review. Sending second hug. Did you get it? I hope so x) Well, the typhoon wasn't quite as bad as I thought so it was kind of funny. Thank you so much ^^ And I will try to update, lemoncherrylove will do her best to update! But…because I'm a sucky person that probably won't happen often T_T Sigh. Well, thanks for giving an awesome hug-filled review! Ja ne!

celina28: LOL I love your review! It just made me giggle and completely forget everything I was thinking about! And I totally agree, Tsuna's gonna suffer. Kekekeke…Well, oh my. I feel evil ._. Thank you so much for your suggestion, the moment I read it I got some writer's inspiration for the next chapter! Thank you tons for your awesome, awesome reviews :3 Hugs and Kisses from lemoncherrylove!

HoshinaMina: Oh my goodness, salt? I eat salt sometimes…:3 Yeah, I know. I'm a strange person. I embrace it and love it. Insert giggle. Man I love you guys so much. Omygosh Mina, congrats on getting your name on front! Teehee. Poor Jun xD Before I forget, thanks so much for always dropping off those sweet, beautiful random-filled reviews that make mi heart flutter. Tons of thank yous to you guys!

Chi-Chia mina: You want more? You want more. I'LL GIVE YOU MORE AND MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL YOU GET SICK OF IT X) At a snail-slow pace probably -_-; Oh. My. Goodness. I love Harry Potter fics but I haven't had the time to read any :/ I didn't start supporting the Dramione fics until recently, and I can't help but say that I feel a little thrill while reading them. A-NY-WAYS! I'm so super sorry for not updating fast enough, but I really will try! I promise! _ Oh, and thank you so much for your review! It just-It just made me feel so warm and happy inside. Thank you!

Reaper Rye: Haha, Reaper Rye-san! Long time no see! I hope this chapter was good enough to satisfy your reader needs :3 Giggle. And I promise, I will try to update but I don't know how often I can write on the computer now thanks to the fact that I'm not allowed to use it quite as much…But I'll do my best! Thank you so much for dropping off a review, I really appreciated it! Tons of love~

Dark Gothic Lolita: Aw, thanks so much :3 By the way, is that Gokudera and Haru as your profile…avatar…thing? I forget what it's called. I'm not sure, but if it is- CA-YOOTE. lemoncherrylove has two big thumbs up! And thanks so much again for your super sweet review~ Thank you for being so understanding. Thank you for dropping a review. And thank you for reading all my 2786 stories that I've written so far.

Anonymous: Is it good? Really? I hope so…_ I'm not as good as some of the amazing writers on Fanfiction. But a YunixTsuna fanfic huh…? Oh. My. Garwsh. I am so thinking about writing one right now. Thank you tons for that suggestion! Ideas are flowing into my head~ Oh! And thank you so much for your review! I'll try to update weekly…a probably impossible task… ._. but I'll try! Thanks so much once again for leaving a review :]


	15. Chapter 15 Not Expected

Haru Loves You

note: A lot of time has passed since I've touched this story…The feeling I have? It's the sort of feeling you get when the amazing hero stands up ready for another round when everyone else thought he'd died. I'm BACK. WITH A NEW CHAPTER. THAT'S RIGHT. This fanfiction is back in business! Sorry for the long wait, minna!

Chapter 15-Not Expected

"You're good-kora. You're what Lal Mirch would call a miracle-kora. In fact, you're almost done with your training-kora!" Colonello told his student cheerfully. Haru nodded, her short hair fluttering in the breeze. Haru's hand quickly snaked out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Haru recalled the day she'd accidently cut her hair while learning how to throw knives. Although it had upset Haru a little bit that her long hair was gone, she'd eventually become very fond of her short hair. "Seven years…I still can't believe that it's been seven years." Haru murmured to herself. Colonello grinned. "I know what you mean-kora. It felt more like a couple of months; don't you think so-kora?" Haru jumped, a little surprised that he'd heard her words. "Yes."

_No. _

To Haru, it felt as if twenty years had gone by, as if time itself had decided to slow down for her. Every minute away from her friends, her father, her home and Tsuna-san had pained her; it was unbearable. At this thought, Haru immediately slapped herself, ignoring the surprised stare Colonello shot at her. _Bad Haru_, Haru mentally scolded herself. _You're supposed to be over him. Done. Zip._ _Nada. You can't have any feelings for your Boss! That's forbidden! It's taboo! Get that to your head already! _

One day during her training, Colonello had suddenly informed her that any assassin who worked under a Famiglia could not, ever, ever, harbor any feelings for the Famiglia's boss. When Haru had asked why, Colonello had explained to her that many famiglias had fallen due to the one-sided love between assassins, famiglia members and their Bosses. Some assassins had gone insane from their unrequited love, and then had killed their Bosses for not returning their love. Sometimes, it was just because the assassins wanted to make sure that no one else would be able to receive their beloved Boss's love. The reasons were numerous. Haru now understood that he'd said it because he'd been trying to warn her at that time.

_It wasn't possible to love him while working as an assassin._

She understood. She understood it perfectly…It was just hard to obey. Liking and loving Tsuna had at first been a habit, then a duty…And one day, it'd just become a part of her. Trying to get rid of her love for him would be like cutting herself in half. It was just…Impossible. _But you can't think like that, _Haru silently told herself as she gazed into the distance. _After all, Kyoko-chan and Tsuna-san are probably…_

Haru's mind immediately withdrew from the thought, as if it'd been stung. Haru swallowed. _At this point, _she continued, forcing herself to finish the thought. _Kyoko-chan's probably fallen in love with Tsuna-san by now. _One week after her training had started she received a letter from Reborn. It had been a short letter. She'd spent so much time reading it over, that she could recall it from memory.

_Are you doing well? Kyoko and Yoru have broken up. Will you still continue to stay with Colonello? Everyone is worried about you. _

And she knew. She had known what Reborn was trying to tell her through those vague words. At that time, she'd known that he'd been trying to give her one more chance. She knew that he'd been trying to warn her. Haru knew that Reborn had been trying to tell her that with Kyoko single, the chances of her ending up with Tsuna was diminishing. She knew. She knew he'd been trying to give her a chance to escape from the mafia world. Haru had known. But yet…

She had turned her back on that chance. She had kept true to her new resolve. She had forged herself the path of an assassin. And there was no turning back. With a bitter smile on her face, Haru sighed. She was seven years too late.

"What's wrong-kora? Something wrong-kora?"

Haru jumped at the sound of her mentor's voice. "No, nothing wrong. I was just thinking. I promise you, Colonello-san, I won't disappoint you." Colonello shook his head. "Listen to me-kora. You haven't-kora. It took you seven years, but you're standing here as a brand new woman, aren't you-kora? You've already made me proud-kora. You're almost at the end of your training-but not yet-kora. There's something that's holding you back-kora."

_He's _holding you back.

Haru knew what Colonello was saying. "I know, Colonello-san," she whispered. "I'm working on it." "I'll believe it when I see it-kora." Then in softer tones, Colonello added, "But I'm sure you'll be able to succeed." Haru stared at her hand. Seven years. She'd spent seven years of her life with Colonello, training harder than she ever had before. The build and stamina she'd built up from gymnastics had given her a boost, but not much. It'd taken seven years for Haru to perfect her strengths in stamina, strength, speed, and all other areas necessary for the ultimate assassin.

But the most difficult to gain control of, had been the ability to control and wield her flames. The flames did not spring forth at will; rather, they only came out during moments of danger or at rare, unexpected moments. "Once you're able to control your flames, you'll be on your way back to Namimori-kora. You can do this-kora. You just need to focus-kora. Think of…Think of something that'll help you focus-kora." Haru swallowed. Break time was over. It was time to train again. "Ready-kora?" Colonello asked.

Haru squared her shoulders and tossed her hair back. "Ready." She answered. _I'm ready. _

* * *

_Pant. Pant. Swallow. _

He watched his sweat drip till it fell against the hard, hard concrete. He swallowed down his disappointment and then got up. It hurt so much...Every since the day Haru had disappeared, something inside him had been hurting. It was clear now. It had been clear all along. But he hadn't wanted to accept it. And now he had to.

Miura Haru was not in Namimori. She hadn't been in Namimori for seven years.

Tsuna could feel the worried glances of his two closest friends burning into his back. He knew how worried they were about him. "Juudaime…She's not here. You must've realized that by now." Yes, he knew. Haru wasn't in Namimori. He'd wasted seven years. While he could've been searching other places, he'd digging around Namimori, fervently hoping that Haru had been hiding somewhere he hadn't yet looked.

"Tsuna. Go home and rest. At this rate, you're going to run yourself into the ground. You'll find Haru soon, but making yourself this tired isn't going to help." Tsuna stood and nodded. "I know, Yamamoto-kun. It's just that-"

"Juudaime. The baseball idiot is right. Listen to him. Can't you listen to us just this one time? As your right-hand man…and as one of your closest friends…won't you listen to my request? _Please. _Get some rest." Tsuna half-heartedly chuckled and then turned around. "I'm sorry for all the trouble, you two. I promise that I'll go home now, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun. Sorry…for all the trouble." Immediately, the solemn expressions on Gokudera and Yamamoto's faces evolved into a look of satisfaction and relief.

"Juudaime! Would you like me to escort you?"

"That's not necessary, Gokudera-kun. But thank you anyways. I'll be fine on my own. Don't worry. I promise that I'm not lying. I'll go straight to my house and rest. Yamamoto-kun, something wrong?" The brief edge in Yamamoto's eyes vanished and he shook his head. "Nothing. Just go home already and rest, okay, Tsuna?" Tsuna nodded, a brief smile lighting up his face before the smile drooped into a thin line.

"If Haru isn't in Namimori, then she's probably out there somewhere. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to search for her outside of Namimori once the holidays start. Reborn won't let me go now, -but once the holidays start, he'll be willing to let me go at least. I don't now about you guys, but I'm going to search for her outside of Namimori once I can leave. You can all stay here, but I'm going to look for Haru."

"Juudaime, don't leave me out. I'll go with you. I'm your right-hand man, after all. And a loyal right-hand man goes wherever his boss goes." Gokudera spoke in a grave voice. "And I'm going too! You can't expect to leave me all alone here, can you?" In contrast, Yamamoto's voice was cheerful. A soft smile appeared on Tsuna's face.

"Thanks, you two."

And with that, Tsuna walked off. When Yamamoto and Gokudera could no longer see a trace of him, they sighed. "Juudaime's changed." Yamamoto saw the stricken look on Gokudera's face and patted him on the shoulder. "He has…Seven years will do that to a person, won't it? But Tsuna's still Tsuna!" The words coming out of Yamamoto's mouth felt false and he pushed away the heavy feeling that was threatening to overcome him.

"His eyes…don't look very kind now."

"Kyoko!" "Sasagawa! When did you get here?"

The two boys-now men-whirled around and saw Sasagawa Kyoko staring sadly at the horizon. Her long hair fluttered in the breeze and the three stood in silence. "I got here when Tsuna-kun was just leaving. But…I wonder where Haru-chan is," Kyoko murmured to herself with a worried look.

"Juudaime needs Haru. If we can find her, then he'll return back to normal! Not that he isn't normal-well, Juudaime is superb in all ways- but he's just…He's just-"

"He's just not happy." Yamamoto finished for the blustering Gokudera. A determined look came over Kyoko and after a few moments, she took off in the direction Tsuna had disappeared. "Oi! Sasagawa, where are you going?" "I need to tell Tsuna-kun something!" The two males shared a puzzled look. "What do you think she's going to tell him?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. Although seven years had passed, his habits hadn't changed at all. "Whatever she needs to tell him, it must be important if she's running like that."

* * *

It seemed like only yesterday when he'd heard her final words…Why had he been so stupid at the time? If only he'd admitted his true feelings earlier…If he had…Then Haru wouldn't have disappeared. She would've been at his side-as his girlfriend. As his lover. He'd missed that chance. He was seven years too late. Tsuna continued to walk at a slow space. His feelings for Haru had grown, and ultimately pushed his feelings for Kyoko down to the ground. The two spots in his heart that had once been available broke down until only one spot for his special woman had remained.

And that woman was Haru. There could be no other. He'd been seven years too slow to realize that, and now he had, he was resolved to stay firm to his decision. Tsuna's shoulders unconsciously slumped. But as time dragged on, and with no Haru in sight, that resolve was slowly, slowly…

"Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of Kyoko running towards him. "Ah, Kyoko-chan. Did something happen?" A brief glimmer of hope shone in his eyes. _Has she been found? Is that what Kyoko-chan's going to tell me? _"Tsuna-kun. I have something important to tell you."

"Something important to tell me…?" The faint feeling of hope in Tsuna's chest died into disappointment. _So she isn't here to talk to me about Haru. _"It's really important," Kyoko said hesitantly. "So can you spare me some of your time and listen?" Tsuna nodded. Even if she wasn't the girl he loved anymore, Kyoko was still a good friend of his.

"Tsuna-kun…You've been awfully hurt, haven't you?" Tsuna blinked. This was not what he had been expecting to hear. "Tsuna-kun…You've been hurt a lot. I know that. Everyone knows that. And-I'm still hurting a lot. We've both been awfully hurt, haven't we?"

Tsuna frowned. "Kyoko-chan, I don't understand what you're trying to say." He really didn't. Was she trying to comfort him? "So…I had an idea. To make us both feel better." Tsuna nodded, urging Kyoko to go on.

"Tsuna-kun…We're both so broken. Don't you think? Haru-chan is gone…And Yoru is no longer by my side. Should…Should we try mending our pain together?" Tsuna's eyebrows shot up and then narrowed. "What do you mean by mending our pain together?" Somehow, he had a faint idea of what Kyoko was trying to tell him…

"You're hurting. And I'm hurting. Isn't it ideal for two people in pain to be together? What I'm saying is…Let's date, Tsuna-kun." Tsuna's eyes widened and he kept his head down. "You don't know what you're saying, Kyoko-chan. I-"

"I know what I'm saying! You miss Haru-chan a lot. Anyone can see that! And I miss Yoru-kun so much that it hurts! Even though it's been seven years! I don't want to be hurting anymore…You can't tell me that you're not hurting, because I know you are! Don't you want to get rid of your pain…? There's a chance that if we get together, we can get rid of what's hurting us…Tsuna-kun. I'm willing. But are you?"

Tsuna's head felt as if someone was crushing it down. If he took up Kyoko's offer, then there was a chance that all the hurt he was feeling from Haru's missing presence would be erased. And that did sound tempting but…How could he possibly do that? Had he not promised to devote himself to only one girl? Hadn't he-

"Tsuna-kun. Think about it for a while and then give me your answer…I had to think a lot before I came up to you with this offer anyways." With a small smile, Kyoko turned on her heel and walked away, leaving behind a bewildered Tsuna. This _definitely _had not been what Tsuna was expecting to hear.

* * *

"Haru-kora! I can see what's the problem now-kora!"

Haru's eyes lit up. "Really, Colonello-san? You've finally found the reason? What is it?" Colonello sat down on the ground with crossed legs and arms. "It's a lack of focus-kora. You're not really thinking about it-kora. What you need, is a sort of….what do you call it-kora? Motivation-kora!" He looked at the ring on her finger. As a present, he'd given his student the C-rank lightning ring two years ago. Colonello willed it to work. Haru felt like she could just pout. She wasn't focused enough? But she'd been putting her all into summoning her flames…

"If it helps, try to think of a purpose-kora." Colonello offered. Haru nodded and closed her eyes in concentration. _Think of a purpose….Think of a purpose…Think of a purpose…_

_I need to live. I want to survive! I must live. I must survive! _

With that thought, a tiny flame escaped from the ring and then blew out. Haru jumped ecstatically and punched her arm to the sky. "I did it, Colonello-san!" Colonello grinned. "You did it-kora. But not quite-kora." Immediately, Haru's celebrations came to a screeching halt. "Eh? Wasn't I successful? What do you mean by not quite, Colonello-san?"

"Those were weak flames-kora. If you want to be an assassin, you need a stronger purpose than the one you just thought of now-kora. Think of another purpose-kora." Once again, Haru closed her eyes and this time, clenched her hands together in prayer. She quickly found a thought that had always lurked in her mind and resolved to use it.

_I want to go home!_

Slowly, but surely, the flame was growing once more. It was a very faint flame, but much larger than the one Haru had summoned before.

_I want to see my friends!_

Her flames grew larger.

_I-I want to see Tsuna-san!_

The flame on her ring heightened in power and size, but this went without notice to Haru due to her tightly-closed eyes. "Haru-kora! Open your eyes already-kora!" The excitement in Colonello's voice made Haru's eyes snap open. Happiness bubbled inside Haru and she cheered. "I've done it!" Laughing, she twirled around in celebration and squealed. She'd finally done it.

"You're really close to finishing your training now-kora. But I just need to see something-kora. Come with me-kora. I just have to see something and then you can go home-kora." Haru's eyes widened as she followed the tiny Arcobaleno. "I can just go home? Colonello-san, you're not going to help me with my flames? I thought-"

"I want to see how you do by yourself-kora. After two months, I want you to come back here-kora. And then we'll work on whatever has to be worked on-kora." Haru nodded and then followed her mentor in silence until they reached a large white building in a forest.

"Colonello-san…? What is this place?" "Haru," Colonello turned around with the most serious expression she'd ever seen him wear. "This is where you will be tested. If you can pass this test, then you can go home and work on improving your flames and then come back. If you don't, then you continue to stay here." Haru pinched her cheeks and then saluted the tiny figure in front of her.

"I'll do my best!"

And with that, Haru took off and entered the white building. Colonello sighed and turned around, directing his attention to a particular tree. "It seems like she didn't notice you." He said in a half-heartedly cheerful manner.

* * *

Tsuna dug his head deeper into his knees and wrapped his arms tighter around his calves. He felt like he could just cry. Didn't he really like Haru? If he liked her so much…then why was he pondering so much about Kyoko's offer? Was that a sign that he really didn't feel what he thought he had felt? Had he just been lying to himself this whole time? It was just too unbelievable.

The pain he'd felt from Haru's disappearance had taken control of him…He knew that he wasn't himself. Even though his friends thought otherwise, Tsuna saw the worried and fretful glances. He knew what they thought. To be honest, hadn't it been his dream? To go out with Kyoko-chan? Here, he was handed a chance to go out with her!

But Haru…

A bitter look came over his face. Haru…She'd always weighed him down somehow. And Kyoko-chan…Had never done such a thing before. He just wanted to forget it all. A brief flash of Haru's sad face came into his mind and Tsuna pushed it down. He wanted to forget. He had to forget. If he didn't, he was going to go crazy.

_Knock-knock. _Tsuna looked up and rearranged his face into a cheerful smile. "Come in, Mom." When the door swung open, in came Kyoko. Kyoko winked when she spotted the stricken look on Tsuna's face. "Wasn't expecting me, were you, Tsuna-kun?" A serious look erased all signs of laughter from her face.

Tsuna gulped. He hadn't been expecting Kyoko to get his answer so soon! It hadn't even been a day yet…Somehow the moonlight seeping through his window and shed itself on the girl. "Kyoko-chan…It's late. And you came all this way here just to get your answer." Kyoko shrugged. "I really wanted to know, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna got up from his bed and approached Kyoko with slow footsteps.

_"So…do you like me as a friend? Or…do you like Haru as…more?"_

Another footstep.

"_But know this, Tsuna-san. I, Miura Haru, have loved you since the moment I've met you."_

Tightened hands.

"_I know that you like Kyoko-chan."_

A sharp intake of breath.

_There's no way I would ever like_both _of them._

"Kyoko-chan…I've decided. I'll accept your offer."

* * *

a/n: Ahem. Well, it's been a very long time. I'm pleased to say that my eyes have recovered, (which must've been pretty obvious from all the updates,) but it seems like they're returning to their old state…However, taking a break from Haru Loves You has really refreshed my mind. I'm bubbling with ideas that I didn't have before because my mind had been totally broken down. I hope that you've all been looking forward to this update. Please leave a review on what you think will happen next! It'd just be super amazing if you could actually correctly guess on what would happen next…

Ha. Anyways, thank you so much for the many reviews and I promise you that an update will be coming out soon, so expect an notification in your email boxes in about a week or so! By the way guys, thank you so much for your concern about my eyes; it just really broke me down to tears when I read some of the comments you left. Just thank you so much, readers.

Extra note: I've released a new story titled 'diamrem.' Check it out if you'd like! Also, as of now, Boss and Girl will continue to be on hiatus due to the fact that I can't think of _any _ideas…Sigh. Hopefully I'll get over it soon…I'd like to make an announcement that a couple of new stories will be up in a while, so please look forward to them!

* * *

Oh no! Tsuna's accepted Kyoko's offer! What will happen now? Just who was Colonello talking to? Will Haru pass her test? Just what's going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out what happens!

_(Next time on Haru Loves You…)_

"_Isn't it so selfish of me? Even though I have to focus on training, my mind just keeps on drifting towards something, no…someone in Namimori. I'm pretty sure you know who it is by now, Colonello-san. You know, don't you? Since I'm so easy to read." _

"_Tsu-kun!" _

"_Kyoko-chan! I…have something I need to tell you too. It's really important, so sit down and listen to me." _

"_Reborn! What do you mean, someone from Namimori got hurt-kora?! Who is it-kora?" _

"_An illusion?!" _

"_Tsuna-san, I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry. I'm apologizing now…so please don't marry her!" _


	16. Chapter 16 Tests

Haru Loves You

note: High school. Not that bad...but I just wish summer was here. I NEED TIME TO WORK ON MY FANFICTION. Oi vey... 2786.

Chapter 16-Tests

Haru moved as silently as she could. Colonello had always reminded her that it was vital to remain quiet-it was handy for missions. He also had told her to always be unnoticeable, which was what she was trying to pull off right now. There was nothing what kind of challenges laid ahead in the building. She was full of determination. She was absolutely sure that she'd manage to pass the test with flying colors. After all, she'd trained seven years to get to where she was. There was-

"_Ha!"_

Haru jumped in the air and swung her arms in three directions. With a resounding crack, ten wooden puppets fell to the ground; each one containing a fist-sized crater. Haru chuckled. This really was too easy. If this test was nothing but what she usually did, then she was sure that this was going to be like taking a walk in a park. _Don't get cocky-kora!_

Colonello's words struck her mind and she swallowed down the arrogance that had shown. That was right. This test wouldn't be easy at all. She couldn't get cocky. She couldn't do that. That was how most assassins died. Those who got arrogant died rather quickly from their over-confidence. Haru didn't plan on dying. She walked down a darkened corridor and ducked as something flew past her head and collided with the wall with a solid _smack. _Haru groaned. There was sure to be more traps that was exactly like one she'd just survived from. She needed light to see.

But there was no light.

She couldn't see any switches and if she tried getting up, some trap would probably get her. Haru rubbed the surface of her ring and held tight to it. It really was too bad that she wouldn't be able to do anything with her flame. Her flames would be no help-

A light bulb went off in Haru's mind. Lightning was kind of like a light…There was a chance she could use her flame as a light instead. What did she have to do again? Ah, right. She had to transform her resolve into flame. But really, what was her resolve? Her resolve…Her flames had been at their strongest when she'd thought of her home. When she'd thought of-_No. _Her mind shied away from the thought of him. Her resolve was to protect those she held dear. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to the surface, desperately trying to channel her determination into a flame.

_Resolve into flame, resolve into flame, resolve into flame_- she'd done it! There was a faint sound and then Haru's face glowed with the color of the green flames that radiated from the ring in the form of lightning. Okay, so she'd summoned her flame… Now she had to expand it till it was big enough to use as a light. Haru blanked. How the heck was she supposed to do that? She didn't have a single box weapon. Haru recalled some advice Colonello had given her not too long ago. _When you run out of resources you always rely on-or if you find yourself in a situation with nothing, think outside the box-kora! _Haru looked at down at her ring. Just as she was entering the building, she'd taken off her ring and slipped on her lucky black gloves.

The gloves had been given as a present three years ago from Colonello. It was easier to punch, grab and hit when she had the glove on. She wanted to be prepared for anything and everything. As she'd been punching the life out of five training robots twenty minutes ago, she had somehow slipped on the ring on her right hand at one point.

Haru would think outside of the box.

She swallowed and brushed the ring against her left glove. She braced herself for the electric shock but felt nothing but a tiny tingle. Then _bam, _she punched the ring against her left hand till the flames formed into a ball of electricity. Haru jumped forward and threw the ball above her and then quickly formed another ball of electricity with her ring. Up went the ball and this continued for a while till Haru could make out a ceiling from the long strand of flames that hung from it. Haru reached out and grabbed the strand with her right hand and was surprised that the flames felt solid, like clay.

_Stretch, _she commanded the flames.

And they did, till she had a long coil of sparking green lightning around her. Something huge came crashing in towards Haru's right. Quickly, she grabbed the coil and swung it at the object. She felt a jolt in her left hand as the coil connected and then came a heavy **boom **as the object fell. Haru could hear objects clattering onto the floor. She looked over and gasped. It was a huge sack full of stones that had been split in half after coming into contact with the coil. Was Colonello crazy-?!

"Colonello-san, I could've gotten killed!" Haru yelled. Even though he wasn't here, she knew that somehow he was watching over her as she progressed through his test. Haru breathed hard through her nose. There was sure to be more traps like this one up ahead. She couldn't keep on making coils- that'd take too much time and effort. She tightened her grip on the coil and lassoed it high over her head. One more swing, two more swings, three more swings-

She closed her eyes and listened hard. Now that she was paying extra attention, she could hear tiny shudders up ahead. Which meant that there more of these dratted traps. She'd have to strike through all the traps at once. Haru continued to lasso as she listened. She'd have to time herself precisely- if she miscalculated, she'd miss one or more of the traps.

_Now!_

With all her might, Haru took a step forward with her right foot and swung the coil.

* * *

"Juudaime! Juudaime! I think I…Juudaime-?"

Gokudera stared at the sight before him. Kyoko's left arm was wrapped around Tsuna's right arm as they walked. The two were talking quietly with both of their heads very close to each other. Gokudera's mouth moved but no words came out. What was going on? Had he missed something? "J-Juudaime," Gokudera said after clearing his throat. "What are you doing?" Tsuna and Kyoko shared a look before they looked at Gokudera.

"We're…"

"Dating."

Gokudera's mouth opened and closed. Slowly, his lips curved upwards in a smile. "Congratulations, Juudaime! I wish you two happiness and good fortune! Now if you excuse me, I have to get going…Goodbye!" Gokudera walked away as quickly as he could. What had _happened? _Hadn't Juudaime been moping about Haru? Why was he so-so close to-

"Gokudera! Oi, Gokudera! Goku-" _"Shut up!" _Gokudera hissed. He tugged at Yamamoto's shoulder and dragged him off till they reached the park. "Gokudera, what's wrong? You look kind of confused." Gokudera sighed and leaned forward. "Juudaime's with Sasagawa-I mean, Kyoko." Yamamoto frowned, his eyebrows narrowing. "So?" Gokudera groaned and rolled his eyes. "Why do I try to explain myself to you?!" He hissed before straightening his back. "Baseball idiot, it's not like that. They're not just together as in they're in each other's presence, it's more like they're…together, together." Yamamoto's eyebrows lifted in surprise and then a blank look appeared on his face. "I don't get it."

"How can I say this in a way you'll

understand, Yamamoto?! Ugh. How about this…Will you understand if I say that they're dating?" Yamamoto frowned as he thought. "But…Tsuna likes Haru. Doesn't he?" "Well I thought he did! But with his own lips…Juudaime just told me in person that he was dating Kyoko now." A crease in Yamamoto's forehead slowly made its appearance.

"But isn't that unfair to Haru?"

"We don't even know where she _is _right now. We don't know if she stills likes him or not. Heck, we don't even know if she's alive, if she's dead-if she's on the border of either. We don't even know if she still likes him or not if she really is alive. We haven't seen for seven years." Yamamoto patted his head and then pointed at Gokudera. "You need to have hope, Gokudera. She's alive. I'm sure of it. All we have to do is keep on looking."

Gokudera frowned. "But if we did find her, would we really want to bring her back here?" Yamamoto blinked. "D-Don't you want to see her again? She's a friend, you know." "_I know that! _But if she sees Juudaime and Sasagawa together, won't she be sad?" Yamamoto sighed and tucked his head atop of his arms.

"Let's find her first. Then, we can worry about those kinds of things."

"You're right…"

As the two males conversed, Kyoko and Tsuna were in another part of town, walking side by side, arm in arm. The two wore bashful looks as the people of the town looked at them with amused looks. "Why do they keep on looking at us like that?" Kyoko murmured embarrassedly. Tsuna shrugged. "Well, if we're linked like this, won't people look? Don't mind it, Kyoko-chan." The two continued to walk on in silence.

"Hey, Tsuna-kun."

"What?"

"Are you upset?" Tsuna halted and looked at Kyoko with a puzzled expression. "That-That I made you this offer?" Tsuna looked away and then faced her again. "Do you think I would've accepted your offer if I didn't want to?" "N-No…Well, maybe. Because you're nice." Tsuna chuckled. "Because I'm nice?" He repeated in a hollow voice. "I don't think I am." Kyoko smiled. "Well, you are."

"Thanks, Kyoko-chan. Ah…Hibari-san."

Hibari stood before them with his usual stoic face. Tsuna could make out a slight scowl on Hibari's face. "Hibari-san, are you alright?" Hibari did not move, nor did he speak. He gave no implication that he'd heard Tsuna's question. He continued to stare, a look of slight disapproval on his face. "Hello, Hibari-san. It sure is a nice day today, isn't it?"

Slowly, Hibari's head turned to Kyoko's direction. She had a polite smile on her face as she talked. Hibari walked, making his way around Tsuna and Kyoko. He brushed past Kyoko and 'hmmed' as he did so. "Goodbye, Hibari-san!"

"Feel better, Hibari-san!" Tsuna called out after Kyoko's farewell. "Feel better?" She asked. Tsuna nodded. "Mm. I saw…Never mind. Let's go to the movie theater, okay? I heard a bunch of really good movies came out!" Kyoko giggled and nodded.

"Okay, Tsuna-kun."

The two had no idea that Hibari was stopped by Ryohei when they met on the street. While Kyoko and Tsuna were watching their melodrama movie, Ryohei was accompanying Hibari who had told him that he'd felt like drinking.

A lot.

* * *

"YAH!"

Haru ducked and gasped as she felt something strike her stomach. She snarled and gave a great shout as she kicked as hard as she could at her opponent. "Who the heck are you guys?!" She demanded. "What the heck do you think you people are doing here?"

The silent men clothed in black gave no answer, but instead moved forward. "So that's the way it's going to be…" Haru whispered to herself, moving slowly to her right. _Is this part of the test? _Haru wondered. Colonello hadn't mentioned anything about this to her…She straightened her shoulders. There was no time to be thinking about things like that! She sized up the men. They were all a good head taller than her. Each of the clothed strangers had the same broad shoulders and huge body; meaning that it'd be awful hard to fight them. They probably had two times more power than her and these strangers would be able to utilize their strengths against her small, frail form.

Well, her body was small and frail compared to them, but she certainly wasn't as small and frail as she looked! Haru launched herself at the man closest to her and swung her leg upwards in a kick. Her leg swept through the air and Haru gasped in shock. Had-Had her leg just gone through that man?! No way…Haru twisted her body into a low crouch and swept her leg out in a clean half-circle, intending to trip the same man.

This time she felt something solid hit her leg-yet not quite solid. Something really wasn't right…She could feel all the blows and pains that'd come with the blows she'd been unable to dodge. Because of that, she knew that it couldn't possibly be an ill-

Haru's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Stupid illusions!" She shouted. Haru closed her eyes shut and willed herself to break out. _Get me out, get me out, get me-aghh! _

Haru let out a scream of pain as something connected with her backside. When Haru's vision was clear once more, she saw one of the men towering over her. _What the…Hadn't they been illusions? _Hadn't they been illusions?! She fought as hard as she could, but there just too many of them and too few of her. So as she was kicked and hurt, Haru silently whispered her want to no longer hurt in her mind. Perhaps her flames would activate as a result…

But nothing.

And there was nothing Haru could do.

Suddenly, she heard six sharp whacks and the pain stopped. Trembling, she uncovered her face and groaned. The men were lying down, all aligned in a circle with her in the center. She spotted a pair of black shoes and slowly her eyes trailed upwards.

"T-Tsuna-san?!" She croaked. What was he doing here? What-What-hadn't Reborn-san promised? Hadn't Bianchi promised? How had Tsuna-san found out? Why was he here? He wasn't supposed to be here-He wasn't supposed to be here and she-

She wasn't supposed to be feeling this way for him anymore.

She drank in every contour of his face, every spike of his hair; every particle of warmth that was radiating from his body. But it was all blurry…so blurry. "Tsu-Tsuna-san. What are you doing here?" He looked at her with a look of remorse and all she could do was take in his presence. He was here.

He was here with her.

She had to go-she had to leave-if he was here, he messed up her focus up and that would set her whole training back. Haru got up, trying to ignoring the pain. She felt warmth on her hand and looked up in alarm. Why was he looking at her with such a gentle look? Why…?

"I'm so sorry, Haru. I'm sorry that this had to happen to you. It must've been tough, right? I'm sorry. You don't have to do this anymore. I'm right here." Haru felt her cheeks heat up. Why was he saying such pretty things to her? He couldn't. He wasn't supposed to be saying such things to her. Hadn't he been dumbfounded by her confession? Hadn't he hurt her?

She built up her courage and gently pushed his hand away. "No, Tsuna-san. It has been tough," Haru replied in a cool voice. "But it's nothing I couldn't handle…Boss."And just to add effect to her statement, she started to walk away at a slow place. A few steps later, she was sprawled over the floor in an unconscious state.

She'd fainted.

When she woke up, Bianchi was looking down at her with a look of alarm. Haru moved her head and felt the sound of cloth rustle below her head. With a jolt, she realized that she was in a white bed that smelled of hospital. She _was _in a hospital! "Haru!" The woman embraced Haru and patted her hair. "Thank the heavens."

Haru blinked. "What's going on? I-Is there something wrong? Where am I? What happened?" Bianchi stared at Haru with a dead serious look. "Haru, listen to me. You were asleep for a long, long time. You could've lost your life if we hadn't gotten you to a hospital so fast. It's been a year since you've fallen asleep. You're in Namimori right now." Haru laughed a weak laugh that sounded rusty and cracked.

"Bianchi-san, you must be joking….You really aren't joking..." Haru's voice faded away. "Haru, there's something else that's going on." Haru sighed wearily, burying her head into the pillow. "What is it? I'm not allowed to be an assassin? The world's going to end?"

"Tsuna's marrying Kyoko."

* * *

Everything was blank since that day. For Haru, nothing had color. It was cold and all she could think of was a train of thoughts centered on one prospect.

'Tsuna-san's marrying Kyoko-chan?'

She laughed at herself. She wanted to laugh at herself. She knew. She'd seen this coming. And yet…This whole time, Haru hadn't believed that _this _would've happened. Kyoko had been ecstatic when she'd told Haru. And Haru had yet to see Tsuna. If she had known that this would've happened, then would she have gone to train with Colonello? Or would she have stayed in Namimori, wooing Tsuna? Well, it was too late.

Haru scowled, disgusted at herself. Her best friend was getting married today and yet she still carried those lingering feelings…She couldn't like a married man! It was wrong. If Kyoko knew about her feelings then…Haru shook her head. She didn't even want to imagine it. She could only plead to the heavens for time to go back. She could only plead to the heavens that she'd forget about her feelings and meet someone new.

Haru felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Bianchi-san," Haru murmured. Bianchi frowned. "Are you upset that Kyoko didn't choose you as her bridesmaid?" Haru shook her head. "No. I'm not upset-it makes sense. After all…I was gone for seven years. And Hana is Kyoko-chan's best friend. It's only logical that Hana would be her bridesmaid." She expected Bianchi-san to carry on but instead, the older woman gripped Haru's shoulders with a firm hold.

"Or….are you upset about what's going to take place today?"

Haru stiffened and Bianchi's eyes softened. "Haru…Let me tell you something. If it's too painful, then leave. If you can bear the pain, leave anyways. Are you really alright with being hurt like this?" Haru smiled. "Bianchi-san, I'm fine. I need to witness my best friend's marriage with a heart full of joy. Marriage is a beautiful thing after all." Bianchi gestured to the white door, directing Haru into the room behind it.

"Then…let's go."

Haru could see that every face in the grand room carried a smile. Immediately, she urged herself to do the same but…The smile she put on felt fake. It felt cracked and unreal. Just like the event that was going to take place before her eyes. Time flew by her and soon enough, a man was walking down the aisle in a black tuxedo. He walked at a slow tempo, walking in time to the music that was playing in the background.

Haru swallowed hard. That was Tsuna-san. It was strange. He looked so young…So, so young. As if time had barely left a trace on him.

When she came to her senses again, Kyoko-chan was walking down the aisle with a small smile on her face. She sure looked beautiful in that wedding dress. The fabric whirled and moved like ripples on water and Haru could only stare. Kyoko-chan seemed young too…It seemed like the whole wedding procedure was being rushed-everything was going in fast motion till it came to a screeching halt.

Their vows were echoing in her mind, leaving huge gaps in her senses of feeling. Was she really going to leave it like this? Already, Haru could feel something painful clawing at her heart; she could already feel herself in heartbreak's grasp. Tsuna-san would not ever be hers. He was all Kyoko-chan's now. The chance of him walking by her side was impossible.

_And Haru-_

Her fists tightened.

_Didn't-_

She swallowed.

_Want that._

"NO!" Haru pushed through the guests sitting beside her till she was standing before the altar. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to focus on Tsuna-san's face. "Tsuna-san! I'm sorry!" The man before her stiffened and Haru could make out a slight look of puzzlement.

"I said I'm sorry! I'm sorry for leaving Namimori and I'm sorry I wasn't brave enough to stay and try to woo you! I'm sorry that this day had to come. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to stop liking you. I thought about you every day when I trained-I…I still…About you…Nothing's changed. Nothing's changed so…Can't you think about this? I truly love you. And…Kyoko-chan. I'm sorry. Even though he's the one you love…I love him too."

Tears she'd been holding back for days were welling up, streaking down her cheeks.

"Tsuna-san, I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry. I'm apologizing now…so please don't marry her!" Desperation rang with every word. Haru stood, waiting for a reply. She was waiting for something to happen. Rejection? Acceptance? Resistance? She didn't know. The thought of losing him…Hurt too much.

"Haru-kora."

_Colonello-san's voice…?_

"That's enough-kora. I'm sorry to say this but you failed the test-kora." Haru's knees sunk to the ground, shaking as they did so. Of course…she should've realized it from the moment she'd been surrounded by those men. This whole time… This whole time…

"An illusion?!"

* * *

"Tsuna-kun, that movie sure was fun to watch. What should we do next?" Tsuna smiled. "Well, what would you like to do?" Inside, Tsuna marveled at the scene unfolding before his very eyes. As a young boy, it'd always been his dream to be walking side by side with Kyoko. It had been an unfathomable dream. Unreachable. Untouchable. Intangible. And yet, here he was…Walking with the woman he'd always longed for.

If it'd always been his dream then why did he feel so ridiculously unhappy? His mind was telling him that he was happy. Why wouldn't he be? His dream had finally come true. But his heart was telling him otherwise. His heart was telling him that it wasn't right. Because some other female had taken Kyoko's place. And he knew the person who was guilty of the deed. But no, he couldn't admit it.

How could he? He was dating Kyoko-chan now.

"Hey, Tsuna-kun. Can I call you something else? I want…If it's okay with you, I'd like to call you Tsu-kun." _Tsu-kun? Already? _Tsuna opened his mouth and immediately a rushed 'yes' spilled from his lips once he saw the hopeful look in her eyes. "Thank you, Tsu-kun." Tsuna had to admit, Kyoko looked wonderful at the moment, with her cheeks all tingly pink and her eyes all big and doe-like. But it wasn't enough-No, it wasn't enough. He was trying to envision someone else.

Immediately, he berated himself. What was he doing?! Hadn't he sworn to forget? Move on? He'd done so when he accepted Kyoko's offer. Going back on his word now…wouldn't be right. No, it'd be wrong. So profanely wrong. "Tsu-kun, are you alright? You look…" Kyoko's word died away and she offered a tiny smile instead. "Never mind. Let's go to the park. Can we?" Tsuna nodded. "Of course."

What else was he supposed to say to his girlfriend?

As he allowed himself to get pulled along, his heart left his body for a while, searching and pounding for the sole existence of a girl who went by the name Miura Haru.

* * *

"Colonello-san…Did I really fail?" Haru shook her head once she saw Colonello's mouth moving. "Never mind, Colonello-san. I know. I know that I failed. I'm sorry to have disappointed you." Colonello shrugged. "Don't be-kora. I was actually kind of expecting something like this to happen, you know-kora. Anyways, would you like to meet the person who designed out the whole illusion-kora?" Haru nodded slowly. Did she know the illusionist? She had to know-otherwise, how could've the illusionist managed to portray the familiar faces she'd grown up with her whole life?

"Maya, come out-kora."

Behind the trees, a woman dressed in white came out. From head to toe, everything she wore was white. The woman wore a hood to cover her face and the dress she was wearing seemed to be made of glowing fabric. Haru bowed . "Hello, Maya-san. You have…exceptional powers. I'm very impressed." Once Maya tilted her head, Haru could make out the woman's face. She saw a narrow nose, soft round cheeks and the flash of silver-tinted eyes. "Colonello offered me to set up an illusion, you see. I had training under both him and a rather skilled illusionist-"

"Don't know why she did-kora."

"So I accepted his offer. He was my teacher after all. I must admit, I got a bit rusty." Haru's eyes widened. "Rusty? What do you mean? It seemed so…It seemed so real." Maya offered a gracious smile. "Thank you, Haru-san. However, there were many faults in my illusion. Because I have not ever lay eyes on Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sasagawa Kyoko, I was not able to conjure the way they'd look now. Colonello did provide me with pictures of them when they were much younger but I wasn't able to memorize them perfectly, you see. So I blurred their faces when I could. And when you were fighting those opponents, I lost focus and some energy. You noticed it, I'm sure."

"I did. I have a question for you, Maya-san. When exactly did the whole illusion start?"

"From the moment you stepped into those doors."

"And where were you?"

"I was hiding the whole time. I was very careful to make sure that you could find no trace of me. If you don't mind advice from a stranger, I'd like to offer you some." Haru bowed. "I would be honored." A serious look came over Maya's face.

"Haru-san, I do not think it'd be best for you to take on the life of an assassin." Haru's face went blank. "You think quickly and precisely. You are strong, and most of your strengths lie in your wisdom and planning. However, you lost yourself when I pulled in Sawada Tsunayoshi into the illusion. Colonello had told me beforehand of your soft spot for Sawada Tsunayoshi. It would not be wise to enter the mafia world. It is dirty and tainted, I can assure you that. It's not a place for a child such as you."

"Maya-san, I am no child."

There was a hard glint in Haru's eyes as the words left her mouth. Maya shook her head sadly. "I know this, Haru-san. I see that you are not a child. But your eyes-they say everything. They carry the look of a child. You're not yet ready. So, you can continue to train yourself for the next ten years _or _you can return to your old life. It will not be a waste if you do so. You will return with all your newly-acquired skills if you choose to go back home." _Go back home?_ How could she do that? She'd thrown everything away-How could she ever go back? Haru looked away. For some reason, Maya's stare was piercing.

"It's just advice from a stranger. You don't have to take my advice too seriously, Haru-san." The older woman flashed a smile before disappearing. It was an illusion. Haru knew that. She threw herself onto the ground and stared at the surface with a hard stare. "Colonello-san, I'm truly sorry."

"For what-kora?"

That was a good question. What was she sorry for? Haru searched for the answer. She was sorry for failing the test. She was sorry for being unable to let Tsuna-san go. She was sorry for being sorry. She was sorry. The question was, would she be sorry for leaving?

"Isn't it so selfish of me? Even though I have to focus on my training, my mind just keeps on drifting towards something, no…someone in Namimori. I'm pretty sure you know who it is by now, Colonello-san. You know, don't you? Since I'm so easy to read. So… I guess I'm sorry for that."

* * *

"Tsu-kun, don't you love this time of the day? I love it with all my heart. It's just…so beautiful. Don't you think so?" Tsuna had to admit, the way the setting sun cast a soft glow on everything was just too breathtaking. _Like her. _Sunset wasn't his favorite time though. It used to be his favorite time of the day. No longer. Now, nighttime was his favorite time of the day. It was the part of the day when you could bury your head into the pillow and just try to forget everything. He was able to forget her in his sleep till she haunted him in her dreams.

She was everywhere. There was no escape.

And then he saw her. Her bright smile, the crease in her forehead that made it's appearance whenever she get upset, the worry lines that marked her eyes whenever something didn't go right. She'd been flitting through his mind the whole entire day. It'd been impossible to focus on Kyoko. But how could he say that to Kyoko? How could he tell her that when it'd been only one day since his agreement to her? He blamed himself. Tsuna sighed. He was no good with females; he never had been.

"_Tsu-kun!"_

Tsuna jumped and managed to come up with an uneasy smile. "Kyoko-chan." Kyoko frowned. "You…Tsu-kun. Something's wrong. Can't you tell me what's wrong? Is it about the mafia or is it about us?" Kyoko was staring him down. He'd never received such a powerful look from her before. This was the first time in his life that he'd ever received such a look from the gentle girl. "Kyoko-chan, I-I do have something I want to say. But I think…I think you'll get mad." Kyoko frowned and Tsuna recoiled in his mind. He needed courage to say what he wanted to say, he needed it so badly…

_I, Miura Haru, have loved you since the moment I've met you._

He remembered the determined look Haru had worn on her face. But he'd seen fear, too. Fear of rejection. Fear of hurt. Confessing was no easy thing, he knew it himself. But she'd done it. All he needed to do was summon up the same courage she had mustered…A moment passed. And then another moment passed. He couldn't do it.

It was strange. He'd fought the Varia. He'd fought Byakuran. He'd fought so many countless enemies. And yet-

-He'd never been brave like the way she was. Not in this sense.

"Are you going to make that poor child suffer? You need to gather some courage young man. Like the way Haru-san did. She left for you and because of you."

When Tsuna blinked, he swore that he'd just seen a tall figure with a hood. His mind was just playing tricks on him. "Tsu-kun, tell me," Kyoko persisted. _She left for you and because of you. _And without a reason, without an explanation, something snapped inside of Tsuna. All the fear and self-control he'd been harboring vanished. He just had a single purpose now. And once he'd found that purpose, he'd seek out Haru once more.

"Tsu-kun, I want to tell you some-"

"Kyoko-chan! I…have something I need to tell you too. It's really important, so sit down and listen to me." Kyoko sighed wearily and put up her hand to stop him. "Tsu-kun, I already know what you're going to say. You want to end it, right? Our agreement? I'm not blind, Tsu-kun. I could tell from the minute I proposed it." The words that had been itching to slip out of Tsuna's mouth halted. "Huh? But if you knew-" "I wanted to try my luck anyways. Oh, well. Tsu-kun, I'm sorry that I was so selfish. Just…Just take good care of Haru-chan if you find her, okay?"

Tsuna nodded, looking down at the ground. "Mm. I know. Thanks, Kyoko-chan."

"No problem, Tsuna-kun. It was fun while it lasted."

Although it'd been easier for him in the end…Tsuna couldn't help but help but feel a dreadful, terrible feeling of guilt creep onto him. How could he have hurt Kyoko-chan like that? How could he have betrayed Haru so easily? There was only one thing he could do to atone for his sins.

* * *

Haru lazily dipped her finger into the dirt, making patterns of incomprehensible symbols and shapes. Colonello glanced over at her. "Haru-kora. What are you doing-kora?" Haru smiled. "I don't know, Colonello-san. Just…drawing I guess." She was, wasn't she? Haru ignored the fact that her finger was getting dirtied by the soil but she could hardly care. "Maya-san sure seemed like a decent person." Colonello nodded. "She is-kora."

Haru stared at the dirt for a long, long time. Then suddenly, the hairs on the nape of her neck stood on end and she lunged to the right.

"_Get down-kora!"_

"Colonello-san!"

There was the sound of guns being fired and then the sound of a smokescreen being set off. "Colonello-san?!" Haru called out. There was an exasperated sigh. "I'm fine-kora! It's just that we have an idiot here who didn't feel like introducing himself properly-kora!" The smoke quickly faded away and Haru smiled at the sight of the baby next to her mentor. "Reborn-san. You gave us quite a fright."

"Fright-kora? Me-kora? Never-kora. Not with this guy-kora."

Reborn pointed his gun at Colonello. "Quiet, you. You didn't think I'd just come in politely, did you? I wanted to see how Haru was doing." Haru smiled. "Reborn-san. It's been a while. I was starting to think that you left me all alone. How is everyone doing?" "They're still looking for you. Honestly, they should've searched other areas too...But that's beside the point. I need to talk to this idiot for a minute," Reborn said with a tilt of his head in Colonello's direction.

"Shut up-kora. Talk."

"Not here. Somewhere in private."

So after Colonello issued instructions for Haru, he led Reborn to a secluded area where Haru wouldn't be able to hear. "What is it-kora? It'd better be worth it-kora. Listen, I've been thinking; Tsuna is disrupting Haru's progress-kora. Today I gave her a test and-"

"Someone in Namimori's been hurt."

Colonello broke off and immediately his eyes flared. "Reborn! What do you mean, someone from Namimori got hurt-kora?! Who is it-kora?!" Reborn's eyes darkened and the slightest hint of a scowl appeared on his face. "Who do you think? It's Tsuna, that…I don't know what he was thinking at that time."

"So you came here-kora?"

"I need to take Haru back."

Colonello shook his head. "No way-kora. She's made progress and she needs to focus on her training-kora. She needs time away from Sawada so she can focus properly and –" "We've been telling ourselves that for several years. If Haru sees Tsuna, there's a chance that her new skills will refine themselves. You know as well as I that the reason for Haru's progress is because of him." "What happened to Sawada anyways-kora?"

"Yamamoto and Gokudera were tailing Tsuna for a while in town for some reason and then saw him throw himself into the ocean from a reasonably high height."

Colonello stayed silent for a few moments and slowly came up with a response. "You can take Haru-kora. Just make sure she doesn't get too unfocused-kora. And tell Haru what happened-kora." "I will."

"I hope Sawada gets better."

"…Thanks."

* * *

a/n: Forget it! I can't, I can't possibly do it! From now on, I swear that I'm going to do monthly updates. Oi vey…Sorry guys, this chapter took a while to work on. But it's out! Finally! Expect another update in October, ne? I'm also currently working on four other upcoming projects…I think that until I finish Haru Loves You, other current works such as Never Will Be will be on hold for a short while. Because let's face it fellas, I think that Haru Loves You will be reaching its finale pretty soon…Sorry I haven't replied back to the reviews. I'm just so grateful to all of you that I can't put it into words. It's so late..One in the morning and I have to wake at six later…

Note: I would have updated this on the 24th of September but it was my birthday so my family threw this kind of celebration…And then I had to edit and go back and…Gah. It was a nightmare. Sorry I wasn't able to update earlier D: Please accept my utmost sincere apologies…

thakn you, thank you and thank you to the following : Dark Gothic Lolita, celina2818, Yuki Chronos, Guest, Spirit kagome, Dream-Eating Monochrome, Xx4EverFantasyStudiosxX, sakura tsukiyomi lefey, Nightstar09

thanks to those who follow/favorited this story: BruMoscardi, Yuki Chronos, EternalWritersBlock, crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1, Dream-Eating Monochrome, Titti R, Xx4EverFantasyStudiosxX, .92, Sidewalk Chalk, sakura tsukiyomi lefey, Nightstar09, traddy, abstractpatterns, saske92 and MacadamiaMistress

* * *

Haru Loves You is reaching its end…And yet there are too many questions that have to be asked. Just how exactly is this story going to end?

_(Next time on Haru Loves You…)_

"_I…Must I go? If I go back now…"_

"_I sure must've been stupid. I'm sorry. Don't look at me like that, please. I'm sorry for making you guys worry. I just…I just couldn't think of anything else. How else could I have-No, never mind."_

"_You're so stupid! You could have died!"_

"_Surely….Surely there was a reason for why I fell in love. I've never forgotten. Nor have I ever been able to. I tried. It was just too hard. So, should I try asking again? But if I do, then won't all my hard work have been wasted?" _


	17. Chapter 17 The Ocean

Haru Loves You

note: …I don't even know when I'm supposed to update or not. High school is killing me, my friends.

* * *

Chapter 17- The Ocean

"So…are you here to take me back?"

"What do you think?" Reborn asked. Haru frowned. It didn't make sense for her to go back. Colonello would've surely told Reborn that she was not ready. Her head hung in shame. If she hadn't gotten distracted…"I don't think I should go back." Haru said slowly. Inside her chest, she could feel her heart sinking into a pool of dismay.

No.

It wasn't time for her to go back yet. If she went back, she would surely encounter Tsuna-san. And then all of Haru's training would plummet down the drain. All of her efforts up to now would be worthless. "Your training will continue after you return to Namimori." Haru's eyes narrowed. "Reborn-san. Why do you want me to go back? I've been here for seven years. I don't need to go back yet. Once I've completed my training, I will return. It's not time yet."

"Listen to me, Haru." The tone in Reborn's voice made it clear to Haru that he wouldn't concede to her wishes.

"Reborn-san!" Her voice was hinging on desperation now. She could hear it. He could hear it. Haru couldn't go back. She couldn't, she wouldn't-If she did, she would-she would…No, she couldn't let her thoughts get carried away like this. "I…Must I go? If I go back now…"

"Tsuna's hurt."

"What happened to him?" Haru asked. Her voice was steady and light. She wasn't concerned. She wasn't concerned. No, she wouldn't be concerned. Tsuna-san was the strongest out of everybody in the world. If he was hurt, it would be because of something mild like a broken finger or a sprained ankle. Not something dangerous and life-threatening. Why was Reborn-san telling her this? He wouldn't have come all the way to the island unless…

"Oh. I see. What happened to him?"

Reborn glanced at the ocean. "That idiot…He threw himself into the ocean." _The ocean?! _And at a very high height. Gokudera and Yamamoto reported that he tossed himself into the ocean a couple of days ago. He's with Shamal right now. We don't know why he did such a thing-Well, I've thought of a couple of reasons. So I need you to come back to Namimori in order to see if they're not true or not."

"Can't you just ask Tsuna-san?" Haru asked. Reborn sighed. "I would but he can't wake up. Well…more like he won't wake up. Shamal's been injecting a couple of mosquitoes into Tsuna's body to help him but Tsuna still hasn't shown any signs of recovery. So come with me." Something struck Reborn as odd. Normally, wouldn't have Haru jumped up at the prospect of seeing Tsuna? Wouldn't she have poured out her concerns for him? She had changed.

"So if I come back…" Haru's voice recovered. "You think he'll recover if I come back?" Reborn shrugged. "Who knows? It's just a theory. You can see your parents as well. You can see your friends too. You haven't seen Chrome and Kyoko for a long time, right?" Haru's mouth closed. She _had _seen Kyoko recently…She shuddered at the illusion she'd undergone during Colonello's test. "Will you come? Colonello's given permission."

Haru bit her lip. She wanted to refuse. She wanted to say no. It was at the tip of her tongue; just waiting to escape from her lips. But her heart was fervently screaming to return, to go back and take advantage of the opportunity presented to her. In her mind's eye, a pale face with drenched hair flashed in her mind before fading away. With a thick swallow, Haru nodded her consent. She would be returning to Namimori after all.

Reborn touched the tip of his hat before patting Haru's hand. "You should go tell Colonello about your decision. Pack up your things and say your goodbyes. Bianchi will escort you to the port. I'll go back to check up on the ship in the meantime." Haru nodded and set off towards Colonello, who'd been polishing his gun with a cloth during the conversation.

"So what did you say-kora?" Haru smiled apologetically at Colonello. "I'll return as soon as I can, Colonello-san. I'm not going to let my efforts go to waste." Colonello nodded. "You better-kora! And once Sawada wakes up, throw a good punch at him-kora!" Haru winked and saluted him before striding away.

If Tsuna-san didn't wake up, she would force him to. Unknowingly, Haru's heart was screaming out prayers to the boy. Praying that he would be alright. He had to be. He was Tsuna-san after all. Right…?

* * *

"Everything seems to be okay. We'll be in Namimori in about two to three hours. Maybe four or more, if the currents are against us. The captain told me that we'll be leaving in about twenty minutes or so. He and the crew have to check over the ship." Haru smiled warmly at the charismatic woman standing next to her.

"I missed you a lot, Bianchi-san." Bianchi smiled back. "Of course. I missed you too, Haru. We all did. I'm impressed. It's taken you a long time, but you're doing fine." She eyed the rings on Haru's fingers and her lips pursed. Haru smiled at the sight of the rings on her fingers. They'd been a gift from Colonello.

"Better not let the others see them. Anyways, what are you going to say to the others once they know you're back?"

"Well, I'd like to know how my parents have been dealing with my disappearance…Not once in my letters with Reborn-san has he ever informed me about it." Bianchi sighed. "That's because there wasn't a need to." Haru's eyebrows scrunched with confusion. _There wasn't a need to…? _"They don't know that you've disappeared."

Silence.

"They don't know…? Or is it that they don't care?"

"No, it's not like that. Haru, get a hold of yourself. You're letting your imagination run wild again. Look at me. They don't know that you're gone. They think that you're still in Namimori. A few days after your disappearance, Chrome created an illusion of you. For several years, she and Mukuro have been maintaining that illusion. They maintained it so well that your parents aren't aware that you disappeared." Haru looked down at her feet. "I didn't know that I caused trouble for Chrome-chan…"

"She volunteered to. And by maintaining your fake, Chrome's powers have improved and expanded. You'll see what I mean when you see her." Haru swallowed. She didn't want to think of illusions. She didn't like them. She never had. Illusions were tricky and deceitful. They were risky, too. Those who were tricked by illusions usually died or went mad. "I should thank Chrome-chan. Bianchi-san, I have another question. What do I say to the others if they see me?"

"You don't have to see them, if you want. But you'll have to eventually tell the Famiglia about your training if you want to be one of Vongola's assassins." Haru's heart sank. "So…Regardless, I'll have to tell them, won't I?"

"Yes."

"Unless I hide from them, right?"

"You could, but that would be cowardly. And that's unlike you."

_No. She wasn't. _She was _cowardly. _Isn't that why she had decided to become an assassin? It was the only way she'd been able to run away. "I'll tell them if I see them. But I don't really plan to stay in Namimori for long. I have to hurry up and finish my training, after all. Ah Bianchi-san. Where are we going?"

"To Reborn."

"Reborn-san? Why?"

"You'll see."

A few minutes later, Haru was led to a room where a small figure was sitting on a chair. Haru released a small 'eep' when she saw Reborn's face. It was completely black; covered with the legs, bodies and antennas of ants. "Re-Reborn-san! What's going on?!"

"Quiet, Haru. They're my agents. They gather information for me. They're very useful." Haru swallowed but remained silent. Bianchi folded her arms and leaned against the chair with a peaceful expression on her face. Slowly, the ants crawled off of Reborn's face and left the room through the crack in the door. "Haru, can you step outside for a minute?"

Haru nodded, leaving the room after shooting Bianchi a confused look.

"Shamal injected a mosquito into Tsuna that'll wake him in about three hours or so. The only problem is…That mosquito is supposed to be used in dire situations only, meaning that Tsuna's condition must've been pretty bad. The side effects are paralysis and a sleep-induced state." "Shamal must've used another mosquito to counter the paralysis, right?"

"Yes. But he can't do anything about the sleep-induced state."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure. The ants are still collecting information so I can only guess. Well, we have enough information anyways. Don't tell Haru everything. I don't want her making any rash decisions." Bianchi ran a hand through her hair. "Seven years…That girl's grown up quite a bit." "But she hasn't changed much." Bianchi nodded in agreement as she headed out of the room .

"You're right. She really hasn't changed much." For a moment, the look in Bianchi and Reborn's eyes darkened as they cast suspicious glances at the windows. Reborn's hold on his gun tightened while Bianchi readied herself to whip out some of her Poison Cooking. Their eyes found each other and whispered thoughts that only close partners such as themselves could exchange without saying a single word. "Be careful, Bianchi. You might get seasick." "No need to worry, Reborn. I came prepared."

"Good."

* * *

Churning waters dragged her down and the taste of salt invaded her mouth. She was drowning and no one was coming to save her…Would she just die like this?

"_Haru! Wake up!" _Haru shot up, panting with huge, wild eyes. Her hands pressed against her eyes, clammy and cold with sweat. _So it was nothing but a dream…_No, it wasn't a dream. It was far scarier and much more frightening than a dream. _A nightmare._

"Bianchi-san, what-what's-"

"_Ssh! _Lower your voice. Listen, Haru. I want you to be on guard." The suspicion and chill in Bianchi's tone made Haru understand that something was wrong. "Why?" Haru's voice was quiet, as loud as a faint whisper. "There's someone on the boat who's not supposed to be here. You have to stick by me or Reborn at all times. Do you understand? We're going to go track him down right now, alright?" Shivers ran down Haru's back. Someone…dangerous was on this boat? She swallowed. No worries. Hadn't she trained for something like this?

She was ready. She would be fine. A small worry nagged at the back of Haru's mind. "How on earth did that suspicious person get on board, Bianchi-san?" Bianchi eyed the walls as if something awful would come out any minute. "I'm not sure. But we're going to go deal with that person. I want you to take orders and keep watch, alright?" Haru nodded. In the past, she would've shrieked about and fainted right there on the spot.

But no more.

That Haru was long gone.

As Haru followed Bianchi out of the room, her eyes stayed on the door. After a moment of hesitance, she reached out and slapped the door with a mighty _thwack! _Bianchi whipped around, words of reproach ready to spew out from her mouth. Haru shook her head and mouthed, 'I have a plan.' Now what did she need? A resolve. Her resolve molded itself into one of protecting Bianchi and Reborn, as well as herself.

A shoot of electricity flickered from one of her rings, licking up the air with a crackling noise. To Haru's annoyance, little flares of electricity shot into the air. She still lacked the ability to control her flames. Brushing this matter aside, Haru carved out four blocks of wood from the door and stashed the burnt wood into her pocket.

"Haru, this is no time for souvenirs!"

Haru shook her head in protest. "They aren't souvenirs. They'll come in handy, I think. I've recently come up with this kind of tactic and I think it'll work. Let's go, Bianchi-san." The two females ran down the long corridor. "By the way, Haru," Bianchi whispered. "You've improved. I'm proud of you." Haru smiled and accepted the praise whole-heartedly. "Thank you."

After a few more sprints, Bianchi and Haru arrived at the door that led to the stairway. "This'll take us to the deck," Bianchi informed Haru. Haru nodded and opened the door, only to jump back in fright.

A leering face snapped at her and Haru could only stare. This person...She'd seen this person before. Yes, she had. This was the man she'd fought before. Her ability to use her flames had awakened due to this man. Flames lit up the rings on Haru's second and third finger.

"You!" Haru snarled. Bianchi blinked in surprise before dragging Haru away from the door. _"Run!" _She hissed. The two sprinted away from the door, readying their weapons as they did so. A vile taste filled Haru's mouth. Never again, did she think that she would have to encounter this man a second time. The memories overwhelming were terrifying.

_"After I'm done killing you, I'll kill that useless Sawada Tsunayoshi. That's his name, isn't it? That's the Vongola Tenth's name, right?"_

"_DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT HIM!"_

_Blood. _

"_Haru. That's enough."_

How young and weak she had been… _"Yah!" _Bianchi tossed an oozing purple cake that reeked of sulfur. She hurled pastry after pastry and if Haru had not been in battle, she would've stood still in amazement. So this was Bianchi-san's infamous Poison Cooking. Haru quickly arranged her rings so that two rings were on her left and right hand each. She really didn't have any weapons; meaning she would have to make them.

Out of the corner of her eye, the man reached into his pockets and threw an object at Bianchi. Bianchi, who had lived in the world of the mafia her whole life, avoided the object without a single blink. Her eyes narrowed with recognition. "Haru," she hissed. "We need to lead this guy to the deck. That's where Reborn is. Come on."

Bianchi and Haru hurtled around the opponent, with Bianchi throwing her poison-filled pies as a distraction. They swung open the door and raced up the stairs. When the two women finally reached the deck, they were panting. "Bianchi-san, please search around the other side of the deck. There might be other suspicious people on board. I…I want to deal with this person by myself."

"If you die-"

"I won't. Please go."

To prove her statement, Haru unleashed all the flames she'd been holding back till now. Her flames were strong. Haru closed her eyes and willed them into the shapes she wanted them to become. The flames on the right hand molded into a crackling shield of electricity while the flames on her left-handed rings lengthened into blades. Haru felt a reassuring pat on her shoulder and a hurried 'Good luck' from Bianchi before she opened her eyes.

She could hear the hurried steps of the suspicious man arriving on the deck and soon enough, he materialized before her. "One on one," he leered. "Just like last time. Where'd your friend go?" Haru didn't bother replying. She lunged, moving her right hand in a slashing motion. Another lunge. Slash. Slash. All she had to do was slash away. She couldn't cringe.

She would not allow herself to cringe.

Haru knew that she could not show a single sign of weakness-nor could she relent. This was the path of an assassin. This was her first, real step to becoming one. Ignoring the crimson red that was pouring out before her, Haru willed all her resolve to explode into the finishing flame.

She let out a shriek as she was picked up by the man as if she was nothing but a sack of sugar. "Let me go!" Haru swiped her hand upwards, trying to free herself from her prisoner. But the man had already learned all of her moves. He snarled in annoyance and walked to the edge of the deck. Before she could do anything, she was tossed to sea.

It was as if everything were in slow motion. As Haru descended into the black waves, she swore that she could see a small black figure kick the man to the ground. A small sigh escaped her lips before the ocean swallowed her.

* * *

It was cold. It was deathly, deathly cold. In the water, there was no warmth. Not a ray of sunshine. Not a single particle of the sun was able to reach where he was. The sun had long died. Scum like him had no right to take receive the sun's warmth. He had chosen to end his life. And he was going to die. It wouldn't be long till death came for him.

Tsuna blinked. Where was he? Ah, yes that was right. He'd fallen into the water. He'd thrown himself into the ocean. He could still taste the ocean in his throat, spreading salty water into his organs, into his blood veins, into whatever it could reach. A small part of him fought death. His body, not his mind, was trying to fight off his inevitable death. It didn't matter anyways. He was going to die…

He was never going to see his mother or father again.

So what?

He was never going to see his friends again.

…He would miss them.

A thunderous roar of voices met his ears and he winced as he continued to drown. A multitude of faces appeared before him. Tsuna stared at the pained expressions of his friends as they watched him float deeper and deeper into the depths of the ocean. _Where are you going? Don't leave-don't go. _That's what their facial expressions were screaming at him, yelling at him.

"_I sure must've been stupid. I'm sorry. Don't look at me like that, please. I'm sorry for making you guys worry. I just…I just couldn't think of anything else. How else could I have-No, never mind."_

A twinge of sorry rang through his body. He needed to explain himself to his friends. "I sure must've been stupid. I'm sorry. Don't look at me like that, please. I'm sorry for making you guys worry. I just…I just couldn't think of anything else. How else could I have-No, never mind."

No, he had to get rid of it. Apologies had to stop. Explanations had to stop. He had to stop feeling. He couldn't-he had to die-He had to atone for his sin. After all, Tsuna brooded, he had hurt Kyoko, hadn't he? He had hurt Haru too, because of his lack of common sense. Haru's lively face appeared in Tsuna's mind.

The last time he'd seen her, she had been in tears. He had made her upset. And he had never once apologized. _Is this really right? _He wondered. _Leaving without even apologizing? _

"You're so stupid! You could have died!"

_Haru…_

That annoying voice. That annoying voice that he'd come to love too late. Tsuna could not see Haru-she would not be in this black ocean drowning with him. But he could hear her. He could hear resentment as she chided him.

"_You hurt me and you're going to leave? You haven't been looking hard enough for me, Tsuna-san! If you really loved me, you would keep on living. You would keep on living and keep on searching. You would keep yourself safe, for my sake. You're being selfish, Tsuna-san. You're running away. I never once thought that you were a coward. I don't want to marry a coward, Tsuna-san. I want to marry the person I fell in love with-you. And you're not there right now. Snap out of it right now!"_

Tsuna weakly shook his head. He couldn't-he couldn't live. He had hurt Haru. He had to make up for what he did and this was the only way…

_Tsuna-san, would you do anything for me? _

Anything? He would, he knew he would. Tsuna loved her too much-he knew he would do anything for her.

_Then live._

The command rang through the water, bringing him out forcefully. No matter how he struggled, he felt _her_ ripping him away from death's latch. Her will, always the overpowering one, was bringing him back to life against his will.

_I don't want this, _he thought. _Haru, I still haven't done anything for you-_

_If you want to do something for me, then live. You can make everything up to me by living. By taking care of yourself. I want you to live. You said you would do anything for me, didn't you? _Tsuna could feel the ocean's pull on him weakening and Haru's voice softened.

"_Surely…Surely there was reason why I fell in love. I've never forgotten. Nor have I ever been able. I tried. It was just too hard. So, should I try asking again? But if I do, then won't all my hard work have been wasted?" _

Tsuna opened his mouth to reply to her but it was too late. The ocean had brought him back to the shores of life. As the waves pulled back, Tsuna found himself staring at a yellow-painted ceiling with a flickering light. Somewhere next to him, he could hear an amazed hush of voices murmuring.

"He's alive," the voices said. "Tsuna's alive. Dr. Shamal, come quick! He's regained consciousness!"

* * *

a/n: To tell you the truth, I had really wanted to end Haru Loves You with this chapter…but…I had other plans that struck me at the last moment which is pretty much why I updated this fanfiction so late. (Insert evil laugh.) I think that this chapter was honestly awfully worded. If I have some free time, I might rewrite this chapter…Again, thank you so much to the people who've read, reviewed and enjoyed this fanfiction.

To all who showed support through reviews and to all who decided to check out this little fanfiction, I thank you. Thank you so much. Words cannot describe my gratitude.

* * *

_(Next time on Haru Loves You…)_

"_She's…here?"_

"_You must promise me that you will never do anything like this again. Otherwise, I'll never forgive you." _

_"I heard you. I heard you. You heard me and I heard you. That's how I know. We're connected, aren't we?" _

"…_Thank you so much." _


	18. Chapter 18 The Final Curtain

Haru Loves You

note: I can offer nothing but apologies and this update. Forgive me…On a side note, I'd like to say thank you. Thank you for sticking by this work.

* * *

Chapter 18- The Final Curtain

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

"Oh, he's alive! He's awake."

Tsuna thought to himself that he'd never heard so much joy in his friends' voices. Yes, in the midst of his miserably blurry vision, he could make out the worried and elated faces of his companions. Yamamoto's relieved face, Gokudera's somewhat teary expression, Chrome's worried countenance…Behind them, he could see the rest of his friends.

The people he had come to understand and bond with, the people who Tsuna considered most important in his life were here. Looking at him. Watching over him. Gratitude built up in Tsuna's chest and he knew that words would never be enough. Gokudera spoke up with a dark look on his face. "Juudaime, you must never do that again. If you do…I wouldn't know what to do. Neither would any of us."

Tsuna looked away, feeling a bit ashamed. "You wouldn't understand," he mumbled. Gokudera seemed to grow infuriated at Tsuna's words. "Oh yeah, Juudaime? Well, once upon a time, I loved somebody too! But she…" Gokudera swallowed and with effort, muttered in a harsh voice.

"Can everybody else leave?"

No one hesitated or denied his request. Slowly, everybody filed out till only Tsuna and Gokudera were left in the room. "I loved somebody too. But you know what, Juudaime? She had to be taken somewhere. I don't know if she's alive or dead. I know how you feel. But look at me. I didn't try to kill myself. But I was young then, so..." Tsuna was quiet. He didn't know that Gokudera had felt as he now did.

"Do you still think of her?" The words slipped out of Tsuna's mouth without permission. Gokudera's mouth curved into a wry smile. "Of course. I think of her time to time. I see her and my mother in my dreams once in a while. But my main priority is the Famiglia. Juudaime, what would you do if one of us tried to do what you did?"

Tsuna was quiet for a moment as he tried to conjure a situation where Gokudera or Yamamoto tried to kill themselves because of something involving their loved one. The worry he felt, the hatred he harbored for the loved one responsible for the mess almost felt real. "See, Juudaime?" Gokudera said. Tsuna nodded slowly.

"You weren't the only one who was desperate to look for Haru, you know. That stupid woman reminded me of the girl I loved. How could I not? They looked so similar to each other… I thought to myself that maybe if we found her, I could make up for what happened to Mari. And not just for that. I wanted to find Haru too. She made you happy. She wasn't too bad to talk to either."

"I'm sorry." Tsuna mumbled. Gokudera shrugged. "I'm sorry too. For speaking to you so rudely. You can punish me if you want-" Tsuna shook his head. Gokudera's words were clearing up his head, although they weren't able to heal the pain in his heart though. Only Haru would be able to do that, and she wasn't here.

"Did you ever love Haru?"

Gokudera was quiet for a moment. He questioned himself. He considered the woman an important friend; someone irreplaceable to the Family. "No," Gokudera said after a moment. "I care for her, just as I would with any other member of the family. Just because she looks like Mari…" His voice trailed off. "Well, I'm not that kind of person. I don't have any feelings for Haru." He said confidently. Tsuna looked away, his cheeks burning in shame. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know."

"No, please. It's fine, Juudaime. If there's anything you want to ask me, just ask it. I am your right-hand man. I would do anything in power to help you."

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun. You're a fine right-hand man, you know. I'm grateful to you." Tsuna said. Gokudera's mouth opened in surprise. A delighted look came over his face. "Do you mean it, Juudaime?" Tsuna was brought back to the times he had forgotten.

"_Am I really a _good _right-hand man?"_

Determined green eyes. A solemn face.

"_Yes, yes. You're terrific."_

Tired brown eyes. A slightly exasperated, but smiling face.

"_I swear to you that one day, I'll be the best right-hand man there is! You'll take me seriously then." _

"_I know you will, Gokudera! But don't scream so much; you're making a lot of people look at us!" _

Tsuna nearly laughed. Oh, how right Gokudera had been. "Yes, Gokudera-kun. I swear it to you." Pink appeared on Gokudera's cheeks and he looked away. "If Juudaime says so…" Gokudera mumbled with a smile on his face. Soon, everybody who had left the room returned. They did not know what had passed between the Storm Guardian and the soon-to be leader of the Vongola Famiglia, but they suspected that the bond between the two men had strengthened.

"Er…Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked up at Shamal's nervous face. That was odd. The doctor was not usually unnerved… "I-Your uh…" Shamal cleared his throat and jerked his head in the direction of the door. "Your mother's here." A sudden feeling of dread filled Tsuna's stomach.

"My mom?! She's…here? God, if she finds me-"

"Sawada _Tsunayoshi!_"

Tsuna nearly jumped. When his mother got annoyed, she was slightly intimidating but when she was **furious**…Oh man. "MY SON! MY SON! OH, IF IMIETSU COULD SEE YOU NOW, YOUNG MAN! I'LL BE CALLING HIM AS SOON AS I GET HOME! SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU _THINKING? _WHEN I HEARD FROM REBORN AND THE OTHERS, DO YOU KNOW WHAT ANXIETY YOU MADE ME GO THROUGH? I WAS WORRIED SICK! YOUR FRIENDS WERE WORRIED SICK! YOUR FATHER IS GOING TO BE WORRIED SICK. WHAT IF YOU DIED? WHERE WOULD THAT LEAVE ME?"

Tsuna watched the worry and fear on his mother's face unravel and then he understood. He held his arms out. "I'm sorry, Mom. I won't do it aga-Are you c_rying? _Come on. I'm okay. I just need to rest a bit more." Nana Sawada's face crumpled until she burst into tears. "What if I was never able to see my little boy breathe or talk again?" She sobbed. Tsuna felt a pang in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

As he comforted his mother, Tsuna couldn't help but think of the dream he had. Haru had saved him. Her voice. Had saved _him._ Maybe it was just a dream. Maybe it was something his brain had released because he'd been so hung up over Haru's disappearance. But either way, it had saved him.

_Thank you, Haru._

* * *

Was she…dead?

Haru shivered. It was cold. She had never seen such emptiness before. If she looked up, she could see a blue sky looking down at her. It was dark, but Haru felt no fear. She narrowed her eyes. She had seen something like this before…Haru opened her mouth to inhale some air, but gagged on the taste of salt.

Salt?

Haru's mouth widened as realization came upon her. Oh...yes. That was right. That huge brute had thrown her into the ocean before! So where was she? Haru sighed, shaking her head. She'd never really liked the ocean. Not after she nearly drowned that one time.

_Little six year old Haru ran to her parents. She smiled toothily at them. Mr. and Mrs. Miura were always busy with work and all sorts of other things, so it was hard for them to spend time with their beloved daughter. They were just as excited as their daughter. It was the first family vacation in a long time. "Now hold up, Haru. You don't want Mr. Sun burning your skin, do you?" Her mother said in a sing-song voice as she applied lotion to her child's skin. _

_Haru paused for a moment and bobbed her head up and down. "Yes!" "No!" Her mother said in reply, shaking her head. Haru took a moment to really look at her parents while her mother slathered lotion on her small face. Her father was no Prince Charming. She knew that. He looked like an ordinary man. But that was where most people went wrong. Her dad had beautiful, expressive eyes. They held a noble look to them. Smart, too. Maybe that's why the male Miura was a college professor._

_Now Haru's mother looked like a princess from a storybook. She was regal, majestic and beautiful. There was a grace in her walk most women her age were starting to lose. Yes, the wrinkles were surely making their way, but no matter. When she tilted her head at you and looked at you in the eyes, you couldn't help but feel happy! Haru's mother was known for making the best pastries. _

_Haru sighed, putting her hands to her chin. She was the luckiest girl in the world! She had the best parents ever. Nothing could ruin this family vacation. "Next time, let's go to a pretty meadow!" Haru chirped. "We'll make little crowns out of flowers! We'll make a big one for Daddy, a pretty one for Mama, and a teensy weensy one for me!" Haru's parents chuckled and looked at their daughter with adoring eyes. "Of course, sweetie." They promised._

"_Maaama. Are you done with the lotion? It smells icky." Haru made a face at the lotion on her red swimsuit. She liked that swimsuit! "Yes, yes. Now go into the water and play with your father." Haru's mother said before screwing the cap on the lotion bottle. Haru raced towards the ocean and shrieked as the coldness lapped at her small legs. The water was cold! _

"_Daaaaaaaddy! Come play with me!" Haru demanded. 'Daddy' winked at her from the sand. "Time to go," he told his wife. He pecked her cheek and headed for the water. The day passed quickly. "Don't go too far, Haru." Haru's father warned her as they splashed each other. The water was no longer cold and the taste of salt didn't bother Haru at all. She was brimming with confidence. Why, she could go even farther! _

_But her father's warning rang in her ears and Haru hesitantly stayed put. She studied the ocean's ripples and smiled at it. It looked so…smooth. Suddenly, a huge wave knocked the small girl over until she hit the sand. Haru struggled to get to the surface, but her body was weak. She was scared. Her lungs were bursting and her chest was heaving. _

_Suddenly, two pairs of hands grabbed at her waist. When Haru opened her eyes to thank her savior, she saw her mother and father. "Thank goodness you're alright." They had murmured in relief. The summer after that incident, the Miuras headed to the forest for vacation. It was a long time before they went to the beach again. _

Suddenly, there was a huge crash which jolted Haru out of memory lane. _Fwhoom! _Haru stared in disbelief as a swarm of bubbles surrounded her. What on earth was going on? Haru directed her head to the surface and saw the shape of a human body falling.

Cold water seeped into her skin and Haru's eyes grew narrowed from suspicion. Was this an illusion? Or was it- The sight of the human body cut off Haru's thoughts. _Tsuna-san! _Her mind raced as she saw his floating body head towards her direction. His palm was open and as his unconscious body brushed against hers, Haru's hand reached out for his. His hand felt warm against hers.

Tsuna's light weight suddenly plummeted until he felt as heavy as a metal anchor. Haru gasped from sudden change and gritted her teeth as she tried to drag her towards him. Illusion or not, she wasn't going to let this Tsuna sink.

_Let me go. Let me go. _

Haru quivered from hearing Tsuna's voice echo in her mind and she held back a sob of frustration. What was going on? She had no idea. How did Tsuna get here? Where were they? She didn't know. Haru shook her head. She would never let him go. Her mouth opened and nonsense words spilled out of them. She was saying anything that came out of her head.

Anything that would keep him from descending away from her.

_Please, _she begged. _You're so heavy; I can't keep the both of us like this. We'll eventually sink. Tsuna-san, help me. _He was slipping away from her now.

"If my love meant anything to you, then wake up!"

Tsuna's eyes jolted open and Haru felt relief bloom in her chest. He was pushing himself up now. An unreadable expression was present on his face.

"Thank you, Haru."

"Haru! Haru? Wake up, child."

Haru's eyes opened and she took in a huge gasp of air. "What-Tsuna-san?" Haru panted as she looked around with disoriented vision. Bianchi and Reborn's worried faces entered her range of sight. "What happened?" Haru asked in a croaky voice. Her throat felt sore. "Right after that coward tossed you into the water, Reborn kicked him into the ocean after you. Then the man grabbed you. I think he was trying to pull himself up using you. He obviously didn't know how to swim well. But you were knocked out, so I jumped in and got you…Why'd you say 'Tsuna-san?' Tsuna's not here, Haru." Bianchi said.

Haru shrugged and looked down, mumbling, "It was nothing. It's not important." Bianchi opened her mouth as if to say something, but Reborn interrupted her. "We can talk about this later. Haru, go below deck and change your clothes. Bianchi and I will keep an eye on things here." Haru bowed her head and walked away, glad for a reason to get away. She shivered as she pulled her wet clothing off of her.

So it hadn't been an illusion. It was nothing but a dream. As Haru tugged a shirt over her head, she couldn't help but hope to get to Namimori faster. She was excited to see her friends. She'd missed them. But…Haru had no intention of showing herself to them at all. Haru's body was perfect for stealth and quick get-aways. She was small, nimble and flexible. It wouldn't be that hard hiding her face from the Famiglia.

Haru silently pondered if she would really become an assassin. She couldn't kill the man before. She had tried-and failed. The flame burning within her had nearly been extinguished. Was she ready? Of course, the adrenaline running through Haru's veins had been a thrilling and exciting experience. But the danger…

The danger scared her.

Haru remembered the one time she was bullied by a kid in the sixth grade. She was dressed up as a superhero for the parade and the jealous girl had snapped, "Silly girl. You think you're a superhero just because you're wearing something like that? Heroes are born, not made." Of course, Haru had bawled her eyes out at the time, but now… Didn't the saying apply to Haru too? Assassins were born, not made. Haru heaved her body onto her bed and closed her eyes.

She just needed to rest a bit…and then her mind would clear and her conviction would strengthen. After what seemed like an eternity, Haru awoke to Bianchi's soft voice speaking. "It's time. We've arrived at Namimori. Let's go, Haru." Haru stretched her body and yawned. "Yes, Bianchi-san." She mumbled. As Haru walked out of the door, Bianchi called out to her, "You must promise me that you will never do anything like this again. Otherwise, I'll never forgive you."

Haru blinked in confusion. "Sleeping? Uh...I'm sorry, Bianchi-san. But I need to sleep." She said in a confused voice. "No! You can sleep as much as you need to. But Haru…Going off to fight the enemy by yourself? I won't allow it again. Not until you finish your training with Colonello." Bianchi said, folding her arms over her chest. Haru opened her mouth in annoyance but closed it when she saw the worried look in the older woman's eyes.

"Alright, Bianchi-san." Haru said heavily.

* * *

It was almost as if she never left.

Namimori was still as beautiful as she'd last seen it. The shops were all still here. Once in a while she would see something in construction. To Haru's delight, a bookstore was being built and would finish construction by next year according to Bianchi. It was a shame Haru wouldn't be there at the opening. Bianchi was right by her side as they walked through town. Reborn was at Tsuna's house, keeping his mother company.

"Are you happy?" Bianchi asked. Haru nodded. "I missed Namimori. I just didn't know how much I did." Haru murmured. As Haru walked, she pulled the cloak around her body closer. She was wearing it as a precaution. Haru didn't want to risk anybody seeing her. "It looks good on you," Bianchi told Haru. Haru smiled and thanked her.

"Bianchi-san!"

Haru froze. A familiar-looking woman with long purple hair was approaching. "I looked all over Namimori. Where were you?" The stranger asked. Haru's eyes narrowed and she lowered the hood over her face. The woman was _Chrome! _Haru studied Chrome. Chrome didn't look shy anymore; she looked confident and at ease. Chrome had certainly grown more beautiful as well.

"Oh, I was busy. I had to pick up this girl here. Reborn wanted to talk to her, you see." Bianchi said. Haru swallowed. "Nice to meet you," Haru said as quietly as she could. Chrome tilted her head and smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you too. My name is Chrome."

Haru bit back the urge to hug her old friend. She knew Chrome could keep a secret. Maybe if Haru revealed herself, Chrome wouldn't say anything to the others. Perhaps she could… "Well, it's time we go now." Bianchi said, spotting Haru's indecisiveness.

"Bye, Chrome-san."

"Goodbye, _Haru._" Chrome whispered the last part out and Haru grabbed Chrome's arm. "How did you know?" Haru muttered. Chrome gave a wry smile. "Being a Mist Guardian requires good illusions. To use good illusions, the user has to see what others don't see. It's like seeing the unseen. I've missed you, Haru." Chrome said in her soft voice. Tears welled up in Haru's eyes.

"I missed you too, Chrome-chan."

Bianchi sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. "So much for keeping your arrival a secret." She said. Chrome took hold of Haru's arm. "We all missed you. I'm sure you know that I've been sustaining an illusion of you so…You owe me an explanation." Haru bit her lip. This wasn't something the old Chrome would say. How she had grown! Chrome was right. Haru did owe her.

"Why don't we sit in a café and talk?" Haru suggested. Bianchi raised an eyebrow and walked away. "I'll go to Mama and help her with something. You two talk." So when Haru and Chrome found a café, they sat and talk. Haru explained everything. She explained why she left and why her return was a secret.

"You want to be an assassin? You've already involved yourself with the main Vongola branch. But you were…you weren't really able to fight so no Famiglia targeted you or Kyoko. If other people hear that a potential assassin is arising, they'll try to kill you."

"I know." Haru said simply.

"What about your dream? You wanted to be Boss's wife. Don't tell me that you've completely given up on that dream. I can see it in your eyes. You still want him. You don't really want to be away from him. You don't really want to be an assassin."

Haru swallowed hard. All the walls she built up were breaking down because of Chrome's words. They were hitting her heart and ringing true. "Let's say I do still want him. What's the point? He has Kyoko-chan."

"Haru." Chrome's voice was sharp now. "Boss cares for you. Do you know what he did? He tossed himself off a cliff because he was sorry that he let you go. Stop denying yourself. You know that you'd be much happier if you were at his side. Trust me. Kyoko is long gone in his heart. He only thinks of you now. I want you and Boss to be happy."

Haru swallowed hard. Damn it, her determination was failing her… "Don't you want to see the others, Haru?" Chrome asked gently. Haru ripped the cloak off and slammed her hands on the table. "That's just it! I want to see Tsuna-san and the others. I missed all of you. But… I can't! I can't see you guys. All my hard work will have been for nothing. I trained so hard."

Chrome looked at Haru as if she was crazy. "No one's forcing you to become an assassin. You chose that path. You can just as easily leave it. You know how to fight now. If any enemies attack you or Kyoko, you'll be able to stand your ground." Haru was struck dumbfounded. Chrome was right.

"Hey, Chrome! Wait…Who's that sitting next to you?"

Haru cursed under her breath and saw Yamamoto and Gokudera standing before her. "It's _Haru_!" They shouted. Haru put a hand to her mouth. Gokudera and Yamamoto had grown a good deal. They looked mature and handsome. Yamamoto closed in on her and wrapped her in a hug.

"We looked everywhere for you. All this time… We thought you might've died. But you're here. You're well and alive and…grown." Gokudera joined Yamamoto's side and looked in the opposite direction as he mumbled, "We missed you. Juudaime missed you even more. He's…crazy without you." Haru buried herself into Yamamoto's chest and cried. _Could it be true?_ "I…I missed you guys too." When the last tear finally fell, Haru had a determined look on her face.

"Take me to the others. I want to see them. After I see them...Take me to Tsuna-san."

* * *

It was night. It was awfully stuffy and Tsuna squirmed in discomfort. He was alone. Shamal had left earlier while saying, "You'll thank me later. Someone kind of new came to town. She's dangerous now, she is. But she's a cutie too. Have fun!" Tsuna had no intention of getting romantically involved with anyone, whether she was cute or not. He only had Haru, and he would remain faithful to her now.

Tsuna stiffened as he heard the doorknob turn. In the darkness, he could make out a woman wearing a cloak. He couldn't distinguish any features at all. "Sorry Shamal sent you here. If…If you don't mind, could you please open the window? It's a little hot in here." He said quietly. Normally, he would do it himself. But his head would throb if he tried to get up. The woman nodded and complied to his request. Tsuna sighed in relief as the cool breeze brushed against his cheek.

It was quiet and Tsuna could hear the woman sigh.

"You…You look the same. A bit older. A bit more mature. But you're still the same, I see." The woman said. Tsuna scrunched his eyes in confusion. "Uh…I'm sorry. Have we met?" In reply, the woman slowly took off the cloak as the light of the moon illuminated off of her. He gripped the blanket and gazed at her as if she would disappear any second.

"_Haru." _

Haru gave a sad smile and waved at him. "Hi, Tsuna-san." Tsuna stretched his hand out. If Haru moved a little closer, her arm and his hand would've brushed against each other. But she didn't. Tsuna flinched. "Where were you all these years?" He asked in a much hoarser voice.

"I couldn't stand the fact that you didn't feel the same for me. So I left. I wanted to be stronger. But I came back when Reborn told me you hurt yourself." Tsuna's face hardened. "Reborn? Reborn knew where you were?" Tsuna said darkly. Haru shrugged. "I told him not to tell anybody. I didn't want anyone to know where I was."

"But I missed you! I needed you."

Haru laughed a hollow laugh. "You missed me? You **needed **me?" Tsuna vigorously nodded. He tried to stand up, but winced as a headache came on.

"I felt the same about you. I liked you. But… I was a coward. I didn't want to believe that I liked you, even though I did like you. I-I'm sorry. I acted dumb. I don't want you to leave me. I'm… dumb without you. These years have been sad and miserable years. I finally realized that I wanted you, but you weren't here. Forgive me, Haru."

Haru closed her eyes and leaned forward till her forehead was touching Tsuna's. "You know, I had a dream about you," Haru said in a husky voice. "I was in an ocean. But it was a strange ocean. I could breathe normally. It was as if I was on land. But then, you fell into the ocean. I took your hand and stopped you from sinking into the depths. You told me 'thank you.'" Tsuna's eyes widened. "B-But I had a dream about you too. I was in an ocean and everyone was around me. I was ready to toss everything away, but you stopped me. And that's when I woke up." He stammered.

"I heard you. I heard you. You heard me and I heard you. That's how I know. We're connected, aren't we?" Haru said to herself in an undertone. Tsuna laughed. "Does…Does that mean you accept my apology? Does that mean you still love me?" He asked. Haru pulled away and instantly, Tsuna's hands latched around her waist and dragged her back to him.

"Well?"

"…Yes. Didn't we just go over this?"

One of Tsuna's hands made its' way to Haru's cheek. "Tell me that you love me." He demanded softly. Haru blushed. "I love you. Haru loves you so much." The hand around Haru's waist tightened. "I love you too." Tsuna murmured, kissing her cheek.

"…Thank you so much." Haru breathed. Tsuna cocked his head, confused. "I-I thought you were going to steal my first kiss. So I'm glad you didn't. I mean-" Tsuna chuckled, cutting off Haru's rambling. "There's plenty of time for kisses and all sorts of other things. Why don't we catch up on…everything? Oh, and Haru?"

"Mhmm?"

"I think you're beautiful."

"What-! You're weird, Tsuna-san! By the way, I don't know what you were thinking before. Jumping off a cliff? You're crazy. You can't do that again." Tsuna looked grim. "I know. My mom already gave me the whole speech." Haru rolled her eyes and patted his hair. "I know this is going to be a little late, but are you alright? Does your body still feel...Uh...Does it hurt? Does it ache?"

"It aches for you-"

"Tsunayoshi **Sawada**! How-What?! I wasn't expecting you to say that! What happened to you? You-You pervert!"

But even as she shouted, there was a smile on Haru's face. Her hand joined with Tsuna's, the two talked the night away. And for many countless nights to come, the two would continue the ritual till the day they died.

* * *

AN: My God, I remember going back through Haru Loves You to jog my memory and let me just say…I was a horrible writer. My writing was pathetic. It still kind of is, although it has improved a lot. The grammar and wording-gah! I have no idea how you wonderful readers ended up getting interested in this work! But I am very thankful that my writing has improved a good deal. I finally finished this story!...Though I'm not too satisfied with the way I wrote the last chapter. I've never forgotten about TsuHaru and I know that I'll never stop adoring them, even though the manga has finished already.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read "Haru Loves You" and reviewing as well! I hope you guys will enjoy the next story I release!


End file.
